Welcome to my Life
by N.V Ember
Summary: Murphy’s Law specifically states that anything that can go wrong WILL go wrong. This may not be the case for most people, but definitely for our character Tamantha Myles. Tamantha is your average teenage outcast, attending her first year at Hogwarts.
1. Chapter 1

Title: Welcome to my life

By: FallenArchAngel47

Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN IT!

Summary: Meet Tamantha Myles, your basic teenage outcast. It's her first year at hog warts, and things seem to not be going right, but then again, nothing's ever gone right for her. Her family life sucks, her school life sucks, basically, everything sucks in her life, but the question is…can things get any worse? I'm sure things can always go worse, I mean Murphy's law…anything that CAN go wrong…WILL go wrong…

Genre: Romance/Drama/Humor. (…No matter what…there will…ALWAYS…be humor…it's call comic relief people…)

Rating: M for Language, Violence, and whatever else may be that I decide…

Pairings: Draco/OC…and possibly…anything else I decide on…

Dear Readers,

…Please no flames…come on…I'm just trying to keep myself sane by writing…so yeah…I thought I'd give a HP fanfic a shot…though I've been reading Harry Potter since it came out…I don't like flames…if you don't like it then just…don't review…please…anyway…I'm not begging for reviews or anything…just it'd be nice to have some recognition that is good…criticism I'm open for…but only constructive…I probably won't take care to it though, no offense to anyone who does that, I'll read it…yes…but it's just I'm used to writing a certain way…anyway thanks for reading if you do…

-Fallen.

Dear Previous readers,

Sorry for deleting my story, but I wanted to revise the thing. I hope you don't mind. Oh…Oh…my birthday's tomorrow…now what…oh…oh…sorry…

-Fallen.

Chapter 1

Tamantha Myles rolled over on her small bed. It was low to the ground and had green sheets lain a strew on it, that were tangled with Tamantha's frail looking pale body. Her choppy brown hair laid strewn about her. Her eyes flickered open when she heard the door to the very small room open. Her eyes were a bright colored green. The room was small, it was a closet actually, a walk in closet shaped like an L, she had heard the door slide open. "Tamantha wake the hell up." came the voice of her older sister, Claire. "I'm up…" Tamantha grumbled. She sat up. She was dressed in a long sleeved black shirt with black pajama pants. Tamantha looked up at Claire. Claire was your basic heartbreaker, bright blonde wavy hair, bright blue eyes, and dressed showing off as much skin as possible, in this case, a pink tank top and a white skirt "Here's your damn letter!" Claire yelled. Tamantha sat up. "Thanks Claire…" she muttered. "Don't thank me. Mom and Dad made me give it to you this year since I burned yours for the past 2 years." She grumbled. She stormed out. Tamantha blinked after her. She stood up and stretched. A little boy ran into the closet, which was Tamantha's "bedroom". "Tammy Tammy Tammy!" The little boy cried jumping up and down. "I got my letter I got my letter!" he cried happily. Though very childish looking, he was actually 10. He had bright blonde hair, and icy blue eyes; He smiled happily up at Tamantha. "That's good Sander." She said with a small smile. She pat his head. "Did you get your letter?" he asked. She nodded, picking the letter off the bed. She opened it, and read it.

Dear Tamantha Myles 

_We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witch Craft and Wizardry. _

_We are sorry for the inconvenience for the past to years, and hope to see you in your third year at hogwarts. Yes that is correct, your third year. To make up for your first two years, you will be taking extra classes, more so than most third years, and sometimes taking classes on the weekends. _

_Students shall be required to report to the Chamber of Reception upon arrival, the date for which shall be duly advised. Upon arrival, you will be sorted with the first years. _

_Please unsure that the utmost attention be made to the list of requirements attached herewith. _

_We very much look forward to receiving you as a part of the new generation of Hogwarts Heritage. _

_Draco Dormiens Nunquam Titillandos_

_Professor McGonagall _

She didn't understand how it was possible to do so, but she continued reading, by going onto the supplies list.

First Years, Second Years, and Third years will require 

_Three sets of plain work robes_

_One plain pointed hat for day wear_

_One pair of dragon-hide gloves_

_And the following set of books:_

'_The standard book of spells' By Miranda Goshawk _

'_A thousand Magical Herbs and Fungi' By Phyllida Spore_

'_A history of magic' By Bathilda Bagshot_

'_Magical Theory' By Adalbert Waffling_

'_A beginner's guide to Transfiguration' By Emeric Smith_

'_Magical Drafts and potions' By Arsenius Jigger_

_And Also:_

'_Fantastic beasts and where to find them' By Newt Scamander_

'_The Dark Forces: A guide to self-protection." By Trimble_

_All students must be equipped with:_

_One wand_

_One standard size 2 pewter cauldron _

_And may bring, if they desire, either an owl, a cat, or a toad. _

_Lucinda Thomsonicle-Pocus _

_Chief attendant of witchcraft provisions_

She skimmed over the second and third year things she'd need. "What's it say what's it say?" Sander asked eagerly. "It just says I'll be attending my third year, and taking extra classes…and I'll be sorted with you, that's all Sander." She said with a small smile. She pat his head. "I hope I get a really good house! I don't wanna be placed in Slytherin like Claire or Chris…Slytherin is for bad people I heard." Sander said wrinkling up his nose. She made a small smile. "Go get ready…I heard we're going to Diagon Alley today…" she said. He nodded and ran out. Tammy stood up and looked through the racks of clothes in her own room. They were old, some, mind you some, new. She was tall when she stood up, but not very tall, about 5ft 5in, the actual length of her hair could be seen now, which was waist length, and choppy with uneven ends, it hung messily about her body as she walked through the row of clothes. Her bright green eyed darkened as she searched through the clothes rack. "…Something to wear…" she spoke to herself. "Why don't you wear this?" Said a voice from behind her. She turned around, frowning; there stood a teenage boy, about her age, 15 to be exact, his messy dark blonde hair hung in his eyes, as his gray eyes pierced her own green ones.

She noticed a minni skirt and a tank top in his hands. "No. Now go away Chris." She said turning back around and going through the closet. "Hey you know…you're gonna have to listen to me when we get to Hogwarts, mom said so since I'm the oldest boy of the family." He said. He was entering his Fourth year, unlike her at Hogwarts. "Go away I said." she continued, looking through her clothes. She pulled out a pair of jeans.

"Aw…c'mon…" he whined behind her. "No." she said. He pulled her away from the rack. "Please…?" he asked, his eyes filled up with tears. "No Chris, now go away. I'm not just about to dress like that so you can commit incest upon me…" she said. She pulled away. "Now out." She continued. He grumbled. "Fine…but as soon as we get to Hogwarts…prepare for hell…" he said. He walked out. She closed the closet door, and changed into a pair of baggy blue jeans, and a black shirt that said "My imaginary friend thinks you have serious problems." She pulled on black and purple striped arm socks, and walked outside, hopping about as she was pulling her converse on. She grabbed her black hoodie off of the chair in the closet and began to pull it on. "Tamantha Myles get down here this instant!" A woman's voice called out, she hopped down the steps, "Coming Mom!" she called out, as she was tying her shoes at the same time, only to stumble down the steps, and land on her stomach on the floor. "Ow…" she mumbled. She sat up and dusted herself off as Claire, and Chris laughed. Sander helped her up. "I'm fine." She said.

Sander nodded, and retreated back over to their mother. "Took you long enough." Their mother spoke; she was a tall woman, with blonde hair, and bright blue eyes, much resembling an older Claire. She looked as if she had been under plastic surgery, which was what was keeping her together. "Come now…to Diagon Alley…" she said. She walked over to the fireplace and threw floo power in it. "Come come…Claire first, then you Chris, and then you Sander…then Tammy." She said. Sander looked at the flames in curiosity. He had never traveled by floo powder before. Claire took a hand full of floo powder and walked into the fireplace, she threw it down. "To Diagon Alley!" she called out, and in a split second she was gone. Chris did the same as her, repeating her exact actions. He too was gone within a second of finishing his sentence. Sander looked at the fire in uncertainty and curiosity. "Get in." their mother, Mrs. Myles growled. "…Yes… mother..." he said, he walked in and waved at Tammy. He threw the floo powder down and called out "To diagon alley!" squeezing his eyes shut, he disappeared, just like the others. "Now you…you know damn well you should have dressed better." Mrs. Myles said. "We will be meeting someone very important at 5pm today to let you know…so you may go around doing your shopping…but at 5pm I want you in front of gringotts. We cannot miss this meeting." She spoke. She put floo powder in her hand and shoved her into the fire.

End Chapter 1


	2. Chapter 2

Title: Welcome to my life

By: FallenArchAngel47

Disclaimer: …I DON'T OWN IT! SO NAH::does a jig:

Dear Neko-Koorime,

Yay…I have intrigued thy interest…

-Fallen.

Dear Summoner of the Silver Wolf,

Actually, I wasn't going to mention the sixth book…I have it…but I never read it…dunno why…I guess it was because I fell out of my Harry Potter reading craze…I need to keep up with it to be interested in it…which is why I'm rereading from the first one currently, but no…I'm probably going to wing it after I used the 3rd and 4th book, and use some from the 5th, and then make whatever I want happen. I'm using the books as guidelines, oh and thanks a lot for reviewing, it means a lot to me…and wow…you're right…

-Fallen

Dear Duzen Broken DreamZ,

Yay! I'm glad you liked it. Oh, and I'll be sure to update on Crimson eyes as soon as I'm finished with this chapter…I gotta write that chapter…since I have nothing to do today…on my birthday…and no one is home…anyway…yeah…and yay.

-Sammy

Dear Readers,

YEAH THAT'S RIGHT! IT'S MY BIRTHDAY TODAY SO BE NICE TO ME!…I'm kidding…well…actually I would like it if you were nice to me…but yeah…

Chapter 2

Tammy ran hurriedly up the steps of Gringotts, trying to keep up with her family. She tripped on the second top step and fell sprawled out on the marble of Gringotts bank, someone else tripped over her and fell. "What the bloody hell!" the voice demanded, it was male. Mrs. Myles stopped and turned around. "Tamantha you moronic girl!" she shouted. "Ow…" Tammy groaned, she was squished under whomever had fallen on top of her. She felt the weight relieved off her back and stood up, dusting herself off. "You filthy little mud blood…" hissed a cold and malicious voice. Tamantha looked up and was met with a tall man, who had long blonde hair, and icy steel gray eyes. "S-sorry…s-sir…" Tamantha stuttered. She felt her veins run cold. "Tammy you ignorant girl take your hood off while speaking to someone of higher authority to you!" Mrs. Myles snapped again. Tamantha pulled her hood down, hanging her head low. "I am very sorry about this Mr. Malfoy." Her mother spoke. "Here…let this pay up for what my moronic shameful daughter has done to you sir." She said holding up 10 galleons. He took it and nodded, dusting himself off. "Are you alright father?" said another voice, this one sounded about Tamantha age. She looked up. A boy about her age stood there, his eyes icy blue, and his platinum blonde hair hung in his eyes. He smirked at Tamantha.

Their eyes locked momentarily. "Shut up, and come Draco…" Lucious said bitterly. "I will see you later, Mrs. Myles." He spoke, turning to Mrs. Myles. "And be sure to bring that moronic girl of yours…" he spoke before walking away. Tammy pulled her hood back up and walked into Gringotts. "…Sir I need the key to my account…it's my first time here…so I'm not sure if I already have a vault…like…if my mother was…nice enough to start an account for me…" Tammy said talking to the goblin. "Name?" the goblin asked. "Tamantha Myles…" She whispered. He handed her a key. "Left to you by unknown…" he said. She nodded. "Thank you sir…" she spoke. They took her to the vault, and she opened it. It was absolutely FILLED with wizard money. Her jaw dropped. "Oh…my…god…" she said, she swallowed. She went inside and took out her small sack, and filled it with money. "Oh my god I love whom ever gave me this account and all this money!" she exclaimed. She filled the bag. "I can get new robes instead of wearing my sister's old ones oh my god I can't believe this! I can get all my books and everything I need!" she said. She smiled for what seemed to be the first time in a long time since she winced, because of pulling the muscle that people used to smile. She walked out, sticking the sack in the pocket of her hoodie. "Okay…I'm done." She said. The goblin nodded as the door closed.

About…an hour or so later

Tammy was walking around Diagon Alley, she hadn't seen her mother, or family for a fact, since she had been to the bank, and personally, she was glad, except for not seeing her younger brother Sander. She had some things with her, but she still needed her wand, cauldron, pet, and books. She had the hat, the robes, and the gloves, so she walked inside Flourish and Blotts, (Happy Alicia?) with her list of books to get for the third, second and first year. As she was concentrated on her list within the bookstore, she walked into someone, falling back. "Ow…" she muttered. "Oh no…it's you again." Said a voice that sounded familiar to her ears. She looked up and saw…

End chapter 2

Short…………….sorry peoples……..I'm being lazy…….and I have to update crimson eyes………..hi………..


	3. Chapter 3

Title: Welcome to my life

By: FallenArchAngel47

Disclaimer: Things to say or do to confuse the judge in court…if you are convicted of stealing a story..

H- Have you hugged your hobo today?

A- AHHHHHHHH! THE SOCKS AND THE GREEN MONKEYS HAVE COME! (This may get you landed in the insane asylum…but hey…free jello!)

R- Row row row your boat gently down the stream…throw the Author's attorney over board and listen to him scream. Five days later floating down the Delaware chewing on his underwear wish he had another pair 10 days later eaten by a polar bear and that's how the polar bear died… (Of course this may get you into more trouble…)

R- Ronald Mcdonald…is your father…all…bow down…before the powerful…Ronald Mcdonald…

Y- You!…Not you…you!…Hi.

P- PMS! …DO NOT INVOKE THE WRATH OF THE PMS-ING WOMAN…or…man…

O- Ohhhhhhhhhhhhhh Who lives in a pineapple under the see Sponge bob square pants!

T- Truth or dare!…and if you pick truth you are a sissy…(and if they should pick dare…dare them to let you free…)

T- Tap dance…spontaneously…start tap dancing…and claim someone used the imperious curse on you…

E- Eat the bailiff…as long as the bailiff isn't me…

R- Rotate your head around if you can…oh…and puke…while doing this…this may get you exercised…but still…

Chapter 3

Draco Malfoy. Yes, Draco Malfoy. "Watch where you're going you filthy little mud blood." He said glaring down at her. She stood up and dusted herself off. "Sorry sir…" she muttered. She pulled her hood back up. "Don't put your hood up in the presence of a superior." He snapped. She pulled her hood down and looked down. "Sorry for my insolence sir…" she said. Draco rolled his eyes. "Yeah whatever." He said. He smirked at her. "Excuse me sir…but…if you wouldn't mind moving…I need to get into Flourish and Blots…" Draco moved aside. "Thank you…" she whispered. "Can't wait to see you later…" he said. He smirked. She walked inside quietly and looked around curiously. Draco walked back inside and walked over to a stack of books, pretending to be interested in them. He was watching her, in truth. She looked down and sighed, observing her list. " 'Scuse me…miss?" came an unfamiliar voice to her ears. She looked up and saw three teenagers standing there, her age, one with unruly dark blonde hair, she was a girl, and the only one out of the three and brown eyes, another with fiery red hair and brown eyes, and one with black hair and green eyes.

"…Yes?" she said quietly. "Would you happen to know where "Standard book of spells" by Miranda Goshawk is, would you?" the girl asked. Tammy shook her head. "Oh…well I'm Hermione Granger, this is Ronald Weasly, and Harry Potter." She spoke. "It's nice to meet you…" Tammy said quietly. "I'm Tamantha Myles…Tammy for short…" she whispered. She shook each of their hands with a sad smile. "I'm surprised she isn't freaking out Harry." Ron whispered to Harry. "Why would I?" she asked. "…It's Harry Potter…you know…the boy who lived…" Ron said blinking at Tammy. "Oh. I've heard of you." She said simply looking at Harry. "It's very nice to meet you…Harry." She spoke. She shook his hand. They blinked at her odd nature. Draco walked out from behind his books, and walked past them, he glared at Harry while doing so. "If you'll excuse me…" Tammy said. "I have to look for my books…" she continued. She walked away from them and did her shopping. "Maybe I could help?" Hermione said. Tammy held up the long list. "Oh my god, why so many books?" Hermione asked. "I have to take extra classes to make up for my first two years lost at Hogwarts." She said. "Wow…" Hermione asked. "What happened?" she asked. "…The letters got lost." She said.

In Olivanders Wand shop

"Ah! I have the perfect Wand for you!" Exclaimed Olivander. "Unicorn hair!" he spoke. Holding up a wand. "Go ahead, give it a wave." He said. She did, nothing happened. "Okay…" he spoke. He gave her another wand. Wand after Wand, didn't work, until he had about three boxes left, he paused…at a certain box. "…Let's try this…" he said. He pulled a box out, and handed the wand to her "I wonder…" he spoke. She took it, and it felt right within her hands. He looked at her, with curiosity. "I remember every wand I've ever sold, Ms. Myles…" he began. She looked up at him. "This wand… is a phoenix feather…and the very…feather…that gave two other feathers for two other wands…and only 2…now mind you…these things almost never happen… …yet Curious…why would you get the very same wand…" he spoke the last part rather to himself then her. "Um…sir…if you wouldn't mind…who…are the other two who have the feathers from the same bird as my wand…?" she asked. "That would be…Mr. Potter…and He who must not be named." He spoke. She winced hearing "He who must not be named." "What could you have to do with the entire thing?" he asked himself in particular looking at her. "You see…Ms. Myles…the wand chooses the wizard…and sometimes it may not be clear why...as it is in this situation." He spoke. She nodded, showing that she had been listening.

5pm that day

Tamantha skittered through the crowd, and up the steps of Gringotts with everything she needed. "You've got everything?" she asked. She paused seeing what else she had, a cat and an owl. "…You got pets…how did you afford this all?" she asked. "…I had money in my account mother." She said. Mrs. Myles wrinkled her nose at her daughter. "Mummy! It's not fair why does _she _get two pets while I only have Princess!" she said holding a white cat. "We'll get you another one…don't worry…" she said. "Now…we should get going, we cannot be late for this meeting." She said. "Where will we be going?" "The Leaky Cauldron." Her mother responded. "Sander…Chris…take our things home than meet us at the leaky Cauldron, you hear that?" Mrs. Myles spoke. Sander and Chris nodded, dragging the girl's things away, to find a fireplace. "Come Claire, Tamantha…" she said. She walked toward the Leaky Cauldron.

End chapter 3

Short again…but I'm bored…and I like having more chapters…okay leave me alone…anyway yeah…sorry…wait why did I say sorry? …Moving on…


	4. Chapter 4: The Meeting

Title: Welcome to my life

By: FallenArchAngel47

Dear Readers,

If you have reviewed me while I write this I do not know of it yet due to the fact I am not online…

Dear Neko Koorime,

This is what happens next….And thanks!

-Fallen

Disclaimer: Things to say/do in court that will land you in the funny farm.

L: "LALALALALALALALALA I'm not listening! I'm not listening! LALALALALALA…"

U: "UP AND AT 'EM BOYS! …Boys…? Where'd you go boys? …Oh well…" then sit and pick your nose…for absolutely no reason at all…

C: "CUTS LIKE A KNIFE! BRYAN ADAMS LIIIIIIIIIIIIIVES ON IN OUR HEARTS!" then take a sock puppet and talk to it…about Bryan Adams.

I: "ISHY WISHY WAS A DISHY…BUT WHO CARES ABOUT DISHES?" then skip around the room…

O: "OSWALD…!… Will eat your socks…for lunch…with tea…and moofmellows…."(Marshmallows.)

U: "URANUS SMELLS LIKE CHEESE!" Then burst into maniacal laughter.

S: "Soap tastes like pig ear…" then take out a bar of soap and eat it…

M: "MY EVIL DEED!" Then poke a few people…and throw a candy wrapper on the floor…then laugh evilly while doing the pinky thing.

A: "Arg! I am a pirate! I am…Jub Jub the pirate of Jub Jubs!" (the candy…)…

L: "LUCKY CHARMS! THEY'RE AFTER ME LUCKY CHARMS!" Say this in an irish/Scottish accent to persuade more people…that they really are after your lucky charms.

F: "Fuzzy wuzzy was a bear…fuzzy wuzzy had no hair…if fuzzy wuzzy was a bear….then why'd he have no hair?…and why does anyone care about fuzzy wuzzy?"

O: "Ohhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh…wait what? …Oh…really?" basically…pretend to talk to yourself in court.

Y : "Yes! Now to torture you all…I'm…too sexy for my shirt…too sexy for my shirt…I'm too sexy for my shirt…" then dance around the room randomly.

Dear Readers,

I'm starting to name some of my chapters…….leave me alone…

-Fallen

Chapter 4

The Meeting

"Greetings Lucious…" Mrs. Myles said sitting down at a table in a far corner of the Leaky Cauldron. Empty tables were around them. Draco, seated alone at one of them, staring off at nothing in particular. "Salutations…" he spoke. She sat down. Tammy sat in a table a bit away from them, while Claire sat up near them. Sander and Chris walked in after a few moments of awkward silence. Chris sat near them, with Claire, while Sander took a seat next to Tammy. "I wonder what they're talking about…" Sander said. All they could hear were hushed tones of Lucious and Mrs. Myles. Tammy shrugged. "I hope it's nothing bad." Sander said. Tammy made a small smile and hugged him. "So do I dear."

: Close up of what is happening:

"Now…Kimberly…" he spoke folding his hands in front of him. "Yes Lucious?" Kimberly, Mrs. Myles, asked. "You're daughter…I would like to ask a betroth to my son Draco…" he said. "Claire would love to I'm sure." Kimberly spoke. "No…not Claire Kim." Lucious spoke. "………Tamantha?" she said in a small whisper of disbelief. He nodded. "Lucious…if I may ask…why of all people…would you chose Tammy? She's a klutz, she's a horrible listener, she's moronic…" she rambled on and on of all Tamantha's flaws. "I have my own reasons for wanting this betroth with Draco and Tamantha, and besides, those flaws can easily be fixed with some discipline, I'm sure my son Draco can give all the discipline needed for her to straighten up." he said. Claire looked infuriated that she hadn't been chosen for this betroth, she'd been obsessed with Draco since she had first seen him, even though a year older. Chris' nose wrinkled up in envy. "I can assure you…that you'll get a great deal of benefit from this betroth…" he spoke. "…Alright then Lucious." Kimberly spoke. She put her elbows on the table and leaned her head on the palms of her hands.

: Far off where Tamantha and Sander are, First person :

"I wonder what they're talking about now." Sander said. I shrugged. "Wouldn't know…" I said. Draco looked at me. "I know." He said. "………"I said nothing. I didn't know whether to be okay with Draco, or to hate him, so I remained silent. I didn't want to start something, I had enough problems in my life to begin with. Sander blinked. "…What are they talking about?" Sander asked curiously. "…You'll just have to find out for yourself when they come over and tell you." He said with a smirk. Sander rolled his eyes. "You think you're hot don't you?" he asked. Draco smirked again. "I don't THINK I'm hot…I KNOW I'm hot." He said. "Get over yourself…" I whispered under her breath so no one could hear. It's true, he may be hot and everything, but that ego and attitude is a diffident push away for me. Sander rolled his eyes. He was really brave, a lot braver than me actually, even though I did mouth off sometimes, but that's only when you got my really angry, which was very rarely. He turned his attention back to me. "What do you think they could be talking about?" he asked. "…They're plotting our demise…" I said. I was joking of course; at least, I hoped I was joking. I don't think they would do something _that_ bad to Sander or me. Sander snickered, then paused. "They aren't really?" He asked. "…I hope they're not." I blinked down at him. Did he actually believe me when I said they were plotting our demise?

"I wouldn't think they are…" I continued. "Tamantha, would you come over here?" my mother spoke. I stood up and walked over. "Draco." Lucious said. Draco stood up and walked over to them. Lucious cleared his throat. "Draco…" he began. "Tamantha." My mother said, she half sneered up at me. Okay, yeah, I pretty much know this is going to be bad news for me. Claire glared. Sander ambled over to them and stood behind me, and I assume, listened intently to what was happening. "We have both decided to betroth you to each other, seeing it as best." Lucious continued. My mother nodded in agreement. "What…?" I asked. …Did they? Draco? Why? Why him? Why betroth me? Why not Claire? I mean he's a snobbish little brat! Why would he be interested in me…or perhaps money issues? Oh my god, please tell me I heard them wrong, but I was soon proved wrong when my mother repeated what she had said before. "Tamantha…you're to be Draco's wife…" Like I said, things can never get worse for me.

End chapter 4

See ya! I'm gonna nap now…


	5. Chapter 5: Conversations

Title: Welcome to my life

By: FallenArchAngel47

Dear Neko-Koorime,

Yeah, I had nothing better to do…except homework…that I did today…so yeah…Ow god I have a headache…sleep…need sleep…anyway…yeah…and yes…I did have a nice nap…Thanks for reviewing!

-Fallen

Dear Summonerofthesilverwolf,

No problem with the short reviews, at least you leave a review, which I am very thankful for, and your name is fine with me, it doesn't bother me and it gives my hands more of a work out. And as for snappy updates, I only update when I can, so don't get used to like an update every day. I'll mostly update on the weekends or over school breaks. And I'll try to update today…which is Sunday the day after my birthday I don't even wanna bother with the actual date. Lol.

Sincerely,

Samantha.

Dear Duzen Broken DreamZ,

…Yes Draco is hot…and don't worry…he'll get an attitude adjustment in this story…for it is a fanfic…and within fanfics I can do what I want…I could even make crabbe and goyle sing "I'm a little Teapot" to a little jig…muahahaha…anyway sorry about that…moving on…thanks for the review.

Sincerely,

Samantha.

Dear NewPort,

…I made sure you could find no mistakes…thus why I rechecked it repeatedly…and riiiiight…have fun watching Judge Judy…and yes…yes I know…36…which sucks…but he shall come back we pray…

-Samantha.

Disclaimer: PEOPLE TO BLAAAME!…Why unsure…

H: …Harry Potter…it was the first thing that popped into mind peoples…

O: Osmosis Jones…he made you sick…because he didn't take care of you…

G: George W. Bush! Politics! He will ruin our country and us!

W: Wally…from the wiggles…the "Wally" song drove you insane…

A: Austin Powers…I dunno…

R: Rupert Grint! …No…not really…he's cool…

T: Tanuki's! …I dunno…but a tanuki is a raccoon dog…

S: Samantha…K…NO NOT REALLY DON'T BLAME ME!

Chapter 5

: First Person:

…You've still got to be kidding me. There is no…way that I can be betrothed to Draco Malfoy. Why me anyways? There's diffidently nothing special about me. I mean…I have a boring life…boring parents…I'm not at all appealing to the eye. I'm not graceful, not witty. Why didn't Lucious choose Claire? She's everything I'm not. Summarized in one word: Perfect. I don't mind it…maybe Draco isn't that bad. It could just be a disguise he puts up. I mean…his father is pretty nasty. Maybe he just acts like that. It's just the fact of being confused, as to why me? Of all the girls out there, I was chosen. Why? Why? Why? Why? Of all the people out there I was chosen, the lowest of the low. God I wish I knew why! I sighed and rolled over in my bed, staring at the wall. "…Tammy?" came a small whisper from the doorway. "Hm?" I asked. I sat up and looked to the doorway. Sander was standing there. "…Can I come in?" he asked. I nodded, and pulled the chain hanging above my head. I pulled the covers up over my body. The light flickered on, causing me to wince, in adjustment to the newly found sensation of light hitting my eyes.

"Yes Sander?" I said. Sander walked over to me and sat on the corner of my bed. "I'm sorry for what happened earlier." He said. He looked up at me. "It's okay Sander, it's fine. I mean, things could be worse." I said with a sad smile. He nodded in agreement. "But still…it's going to be horrible having to be married to that snot face Draco." He said. I snickered at this comment. He smiled. "Moving on to brighter topics." I spoke. "Are you excited about going to Hogwarts?" He nodded eagerly. "I bet you you'll be a Gryffindor." I spoke. I honestly thought he'd be a Gryffindor. He was kind, brave, and all the personality skills that described a Gryffindor. I had no idea what I'd be. I had too many different skills, but it may be possible I could be a Hufflepuff. If I'm lucky, since I heard Draco's in Slytherin. I hope I don't get Slytherin. I'll see him all the time then, which I can't stand. Sander looked up at me in confusion as to why I had stopped talking. I smiled at him. "So why'd you come in here?" I asked. "I wanted to see if you were okay…" he said. I smiled. "Well I'm okay, now go back to sleep, alright?" I spoke. "Alright…if you need me…I'll be sleeping in the other room…" he said. He stood up and walked out, closing the closet door behind him. I sighed and curled up again, closing my eyes, hoping my system, and conscious would allow me to sleep.

End chapter 5

…………Two……..paragraphs……….I could kick myself………sorry…….I was lazy…….and I'm watching HP1………so….my eyes are kinda glued to the screen while I'm watching this.


	6. Chapter 6: Dementors

Title: Welcome to my life

By: FallenArchAngel47

Dear Readers,

I'm not sure if I'm updating this today…because I want to put effort into this one… anyway moving on… I haven't got any reviews for my previous chapter right now…

Disclaimer: …I don't feel like having anything witty…So…yeah….I don't own it!

Roses are red

Violets are blue

I don't own Harry Potter

So don't sue.

Chapter 5

The Dementor

: Third person:

"Come along now…" Mrs. Myles said ushering Chris through the Platform to 9 ¾, and then Claire. She looked at Tamantha. "You. You be good and listen to whatever you're told, whether it be Claire, Chris, or your fiancée Mr. Malfory." She said. Tammy nodded and sighed. "Alright then." Mrs. Myles said. She shoved her through the platform, soon followed my Sander. "You wanna sit next to me on the train?" Tammy asked looking at Sander. Sander nodded. They boarded the train, and found an empty compartment, which they sat in. "…Do you think _he_ is going to be sitting with us?" Sander asked in disgust. He was of course, referring to Draco Malfoy. Tamantha shrugged. "Either way I honestly don't care…" she said. "Why not?" Sander asked. "I mean…if he doesn't, I'm happy, but if he does, I don't care, I'm going to be spending more time with him anyways…" she said, her nose wrinkled up, as did Sander. "So how was your time spent with him?" Sander asked her. "Eh. All right. He's a bit spoiled, and self-absorbed. I met 3 of his friends, Crabbe, Goyle, and Flint…Flint scares me…" she spoke. "He's so self absorbed… I'm surprised he can fit through doorways." Sander said. Tamantha snickered.

Just then, the compartment door slammed open, and in walked Draco Malfoy, Crabbe, Goyle, and Marcus Flint, and a person whom Tamantha had never seen before. Draco, Crabbe, Goyle, and Flint sat, leaving the stranger standing. "…Someone's going to have to leave…" Draco said. All eyes turned to Sander. "…Or someone's going to have to sit in someone's lap." Flint said. A wide smirk spread across his face, as all eyes now turned to Tammy. Tammy felt uneasy with all the stares at her. Sander hopped into Tamantha's lap, since he was so small and child like. "Problem solved." He sat glaring at the people in the compartment. Tammy gave a small thankful look to Sander, and the teenage boy sat down next to her. "Hullo." He said. His eyes were a gray like silver, and his messy black hair hung in his eyes, he smiled. "Name's Montezuma Python. Monty for short." he said. He held out his hand to Tamantha. She shook it. "Tamantha…Myles." She spoke, unsure if he was friend or foe. "I've heard much about you from Mr. Malfoy so Far." He said. He was still holding her hand. She lightly pulled her hand away. "All bad I assume." She said. She turned her head to look out the window.

"Hello Tammy." Flint said. He waved at Tammy, grinning from ear to ear, showing those horrible teeth of his. Tammy grimaced, and made a polite wave back. "Hullo Flint…" she said. Sander glared at Flint who glared back. "Have you all heard of Sirius Black's escape?" Monty said, trying to ease the tension in the room. He was holding a newspaper with the words "Black still at large" printed across the title, with a picture of Sirius Black struggling in the picture. Tamantha and Sander shook their heads. "Who's Sirius Black?" she asked. "…He's a murderer." Flint said simply. "He was sent to Azkaban prison for murdering 13 muggles with one curse. He's a follower of you know who, you know." (NOT TRUE! STOP FRAMING ME GRANDPA PEOPLE! …Sorry…) Monty spoke. "Oh…" Tamantha spoke. She knew whom he was referring to. Sander cringed at the thought of his name. "He escaped from Azkaban recently, he probably wants to finish the job for you know who." Monty said. Tamantha stared at the picture of Sirius Black, and even though, he was a killer. She still felt sorry for him. "Where do you think he's hiding?" Sander asked. Monty shrugged. "I wouldn't know." He said. "You know…maybe he's not as bad as people make him out to be." Tamantha spoke quietly. Everyone's head turned to face Tammy. She shut up.

"Why the bloody hell would you think that a killer of 13 muggles 'wasn't that bad'?" Draco snapped at her. "…It was just a thought." She whispered. She looked down. Draco rolled his eyes. "Hey! It's her opinion. Everyone's entitled to their own opinion, even stupid snobbish self absorbed people like you." Sander said. He glared heatedly at Draco. Draco laughed. "What's this? She has to have her little brother stand up for her?" he asked. He laughed, as did the others. Tammy felt her skin heat up; she was both angry, and embarrassed, but remained silent. Sander pat her head. "Awww how sweet." Draco mocked her in a baby tone. "Draco Malfoy I would suggest you shut your mouth right now!" Tamantha said through gritted teeth, she had jumped up, causing Sander to fall on his feet lightly. He stood next to her, glaring down Draco as well. "Or what?" he asked standing up. She growled at him. "Or I may just have to hurt you." She spoke. Her faced edged near his. "I'd like to see you try, Myles." He spoke, his face edged near hers as well. She could feel his breath on her face. Just then the train pulled to an abrupt halt, causing both of them to fall back onto their seats. "What the bloody hell was that?" Flint asked aloud, holding his head, his head had hit the back of the compartment. "I don't know…maybe the train broke down." Monty suggested. Tammy sat up right, and Sander sat next to her. "You all right Tammy?" he asked. She nodded her head.

The window began to ice over, and the compartment began to fill with freezing cold icy air. "Wh-what…th-the bl-bloody…h-hell is this now?" Flint asked, shivering due to the cold air. Tamantha breathed out smoke, due to the cold, Sander looked around worriedly. The compartment door began to slide open, and a bony like hand remained there. A hooded figure stood in the door way, it's slow rattling breaths made it sound like it was sucking something from the air. Everyone's attention turned to it, as a morose disposition spread across the compartment. A chilling sensation spread over Tamantha, it chilled her right to the very bone, then her chest, and then her very heart. Her eyes rolled up into her head, she couldn't see. She was drowning in cold. There was a rushing in her ears as though of water. She was being dragged downward, the roaring growing louder. And then, from far away she heard screaming, terrible, terrified, pleading screams. She wanted to help whoever it was, she tried to move her arms, but couldn't…a thick white fog was swirling around her, inside of her, and before she knew it, she blacked out.

End chapter 6

Okay…so I quoted the book…but I wanted to…leave me alone….I wasn't sure how to describe it…anyway moving on….I'm updating now…I have 5 minutes! Crap!


	7. Chapter 7

Title: Welcome to my life

By: FallenArchAngel47

First off…A message to my best friend Alicia…aka NewPort…

WELCOME HOME FROM GEORGIA!

Responses for reviews from Chapter 5:

Dear Duzen Broken DreamZ,

Lol…one reason. Because you'll kick my harder than I'll kick myself…man have I become a Harry Potter freak within like…the past week…

-Samantha

Dear Summonerofthesilverwolf,

Lol well I like the color silver, and I like wolfies…so therefore I like your name. And you'll never know…until I update…of course…anyway…moving on…thanks for the review!

-Samantha

Dear Neko-Koorime,

Yes I know…I could really kick myself for just two paragraphs…but my eyes were glued to the screen of HP3…I like that movie…I think Stan is funny… :snickers: And mwahahahaha…my evil deed!

-Samantha

Dear AekaAnime,

Thanks for the review! I know! You think they could come up with something more creative than just going after Harry Potter…I mean…he's overrated, no offense. But I like Ron Weasly too…I may be starting a fanfic with him…not diffident…it's hard to follow all these fanfics at once…not knowing which to update first. My OC is with Draco though…hope you don't mind the OC…

-Samantha

Responses for Chapter 6 reviews:

Dear AekaAnime,

Yup. I didn't want to cheat you guys with just the two paragraphs for one day, and yeah…he is my grandpa…Why can't they just leave my grandpa alone! He's innocent!…anyway…updating today hopefully…I wrote some in school…during Math class… :shifty eyes: Not good…I was supposed to be doing my work… :sweat drop: No wonder I have a D in that class…

-Samantha

Dear Summonerofthesilverwolf,

Yes I know, and I take no offense. I didn't know I had reviews when I was writing it because I wasn't on my screen name. I was on my other screen name that I usually go on to get away from the crowd…of people I used to know and such. So I honestly had no idea I had reviews when I updating Chapter 6, sorry for not responding. :sweat drop: Oh…and don't worry, you'll find out eventually why they are to be wed. I can honestly say…that right now…what they feel for each other is FAR from love…lust maybe. But Love. No. Pure hate towards each other currently. And thanks for the compliment and the review!

-Samantha

Dear Neko-Koorime,

Thanks! Oh…and yes…I needed a sane one to balance out the good and evil in that family…well with the siblings anyway. I like him a lot too…

-Samantha.

Disclaimer: Things/people to blame

C: Cheese! …That weird…nasty smelly cheese…the fumes made you go insane and caused you to steal the story…

H: …Hannibal Lector…he threatened to eat your liver…with some fava beans…and a nice kiante if you didn't steal the story…

E: Exoplasmic discharge…whatever the hell that is…(it sounds gross…)

L: Leonardo Davinchi…his code confuzzled you…and in your confuzzle…you stole the story…

S: Sally…who sells six serpents…I dunno… it was the first thing that popped into mind peoples…

I: Ink pens! …You bit one and it caused your tongue to be permanently stained blue…

W: Willy Wonka…NO! NOT REALLY! THE CHOCOLATE IS MIIINE I TELL YOU! MIIINE!

H: Henry V…he was resurrected…and made you………

I: Isa…the Iguana…from Dora…I never liked her to begin with…I didn't even know it was a she…

T: Thomas the train…no idea why…

E: Elmer Fudd…you keep getting his name wrong and call him Elmer Fudge… Which infuriated you…resulting in you stealing the story…

Chapter 7

"Tammy? Tammy? Tammy! Wake up please!" Tamantha heard a far off voice call. Her eyes flickered opened, and she saw Sander and Draco's faces. She pushed Draco's out of the way and hugged her little brother tightly. "Wh-what happened?" she asked weakly. She felt cold, and gloomy. "That lady saved you…" Sander spoke. "You fainted like the sissy girl you are." Draco spoke. "Oh nice insult." Sander said rolling his eyes. "If you haven't noticed…she IS a girl…" Sander said. "Mr. Malfoy…Mr. Myles…this is no time to argue." Spoke a woman from the seat near Tamantha's head. Tamantha sat up weakly. "Here…eat this!" The woman spoke. She held out a piece of chocolate in her frail, slightly tanned hand. Her waist length bright blonde hair with chocolate brown and bright red streaks hung in her face, while her green eyes showed nothing but compassion and understanding.

"It'll make you feel better…" she added holding it out to her. Tamantha took it and nibbled it, the sensation from before left her as the color returned to her face. "What was that…that thing?" Tammy asked. "A dementor…" she stated. "Which…would be?" Tamantha asked. "They guard the prison of Azkaban, they were probably checking the train for Sirius Black…" she said. Her voice trailed off, and a sad look glazed over her appearance, but as soon as it came, it was gone. "They suck all the happy thoughts from your mind." She spoke. "That's why I felt so sad…" Sander said. The woman nodded. "Who was screaming though?" Tamantha asked. "Screaming? There wasn't any screaming…" Monty spoke. "Bloody hell…the mud blood's gone and lost her mind!" Draco snapped. "You shut up about her!" Sander growled. "ENOUGH!" The woman shouted. Both Draco and Sander quieted down. "Now…what's your name dears?" she asked looking around. "…Except you…I know you…and you two as well…" she said looking at Draco, Crabbe, and Goyle. You could tell that she didn't like him much. "Tamantha Myles…" Tamantha spoke quietly. "Montezuma Python…" "Sander Myles…" "Marcus Flint." "Well…I am Chelsi White. I'm the Defense Against the Dark Art's teacher's assistant." She said proudly. Just then a man opened the doorway, he stood a man who was wearing shabby wizard's robes, he looked ill and exhausted, and though looked quite young, his light brown hair was flecked with gray.

"Is all good in here Chelsi?" the stranger asked. "I got it under control…the girl fainted." She spoke. "Did you give her chocolate?" he asked. She nodded. Tamantha stood up. "Tamantha, his is Professor Lupin, your defense against the dark arts teacher for this year." Chelsi spoke gesturing to the man. Tamantha shook hands with him. "It's very nice to meet you sir." She spoke. "Ah well…I better go we're 10 minutes away from hogwarts and I need to have a talk with the driver…" he spoke. He paused. "I'd suggest you all get your robes on." He spoke before walking off. Tamantha grabbed a set of robes and immediately ran out of the room like a mad woman, as did Sander and a few others that were in the room.

End chapter 7

…Yes…sorry about that…anyway…yeah…I will update soon…if I don't have homework tomorrow…


	8. Chapter 8: The Sorting

Title: Welcome to my life

By: FallenArchAngel47

Dear Duzen Broken DreamZ,

Thank you.

-Samantha

Dear Summonerofthesilverwolf,

She doesn't, in a way, but in a way she kind of does, she just reacts like that because it's how she's "supposed" to. Sander has a SERIOUS problem with Draco. He loathes him, I mean, if you were in Sander's position, would you? This snobbish rich dude is taking your sweet caring sister away, who's the only one who actually cared about you. Thanks! I am…right now.

-Samantha

Dear AekaAnime,

Thanks for the review, and compliment!

-Samantha

Dear Readers,

Sorry I haven't updated the past two days….Tuesday I had Latin club and get home late, and yesterday I had to go to a convention, so I'm gonna try and update today…even though I'm pissed beyond all belief. Anyway, thanks!

-Fallen.

Disclaimer:

T: Toys R Us…all the toys you could possibly play with…a bathroom…a water fountain…and if you get hungry you can eat the candy on the shelves or crack open an easy bake oven…

H: Hitler's grave…unless you're a jew…his ghost will kill you then…

E: Edgar Allen Poe's grave…you can creep people out to make them stay away by sitting and reading to the grave…

S: Saudi Arabia! …Arabiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiaaaaaaaaaaan niiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiights Like Arabian Daaayyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyssss….more often than not are hotter than hot…

O: …Ontario…Lake Ontario…Go Canada! …At least I think it's in Canada…if not then well…go Canada! Bryan Adams, AND Hocky!

R: Red Room…unless it's in a story titled "The Masque of Red Death" By Edgar Allen Poe…then you're screwed…the clock will get you.

T: Turkey Corpse! No one will look for you there until next thanksgiving…but I'm sure you'll find a different place to hide somewhere between now and next thanksgiving for the smell of rotting turkey meat will get you sick…

I: Igloo! ….You can leave the Ice Cream out…and it'll never melt…mwhahaha…

N: Narnia! …Through the Wardrobe we go…and if there is no Narnia…then well…if the wardrobe gets locked…you're stuck there to rot and die…or ram through the door…and eat coats…

G: Gualala…wherever that is…or whatever that is…

Chapter 8

The Sorting

:First Person:

I entered the great hall, with my brother, Sander right by my side. My eyes widened, as did Sander's when we saw the enchanted ceiling. "Wow…" we both whispered. "Those who are to be sorted, please go to the front of the room." Professor McGonagall spoke. The first years and I headed to the beginning of the room. I stuck out like a sore thumb amongst the crowd of the short munchkins. It was like Dorothy on the yellow brick road. I being the tallest, with all the munchkins around her. Professor McGonagall was holding a hat. "You are to be sorted with this, into the four separate houses, Hufflepuff, Gryffindor, Slytherin, and Ravenclaw." "We're going to be sorted…by a hat…" Sander whispered to me. "It's probably magical." I said. With that the hat began to talk (I'm goin with the short one…on the website) "Oh you may not think I'm pretty but don't judge on what you see I'll eat myself if you can find a smarter hat than me there's nothing hidden in your head the sorting hat can't see so try me on and I'll tell you where you ought to be." I zoned out observing her surroundings. I spotted Harry, Ron, and Hermione sitting at the Gryffindor table, looking at me.

They smiled and made a small wave, I returned the favor, and continued to look at my surroundings. I saw the Hufflepuff table, the Ravenclaw table, and the Slytherin table, where she saw Draco Malfoy, sitting with Crabbe, Goyle, Flint, and Monty. Seated next to him was a girl, who was thin, and pale, she had short cut black hair, and seated on the other side of Draco was Claire. They were all talking together, and laughing. I turned back hearing Sander's name being called. Sander squeezed my hand tightly a bit and let go, walking through the parted crowd of students. He sat on the stool, and Professor McGonagall placed the sorting hat upon his head. "Hmm…intelligent… lonely… yet brave and friendly…" the hat remained silent, and looked as if thinking. "GRYFFINDOR!" The hat shouted. The Gryffindor table began to cheer, and stood up. Sander walked over to the Gryffindor table, smiling, he waved to me and secretly wishing me good luck, sat down at his table. "Tamantha Myles." Ms. McGonagall spoke. I walked through the crowd and up to the front. I could hear some people from the Slytherin table snicker. I sat down on the stool; Ms. McGonagall was about to place the hat on my head when it shouted "SLYTHERIN!" WHAT! HELL NO! NOOOOOOOOOOO! NO! MY LIFE CANNOT GET ANY WORSE! I thought looking over to the Slytherin table, Draco smirked. Oh god…what now?


	9. Chapter 9: Boulevard of Broken Dreams

Title: Welcome to my life

By: FallenArchAngel47

Dear Readers,

If you like my fanfic, why don't you try reading New Port's Harry Potter one? It's actually really good…it's a lot better than mine peoples…more detail and everything…the only thing is it has to do with a different generation.

Dear Duzen Broken DreamZ,

Yup. Of course she was gonna be in Slytherin. I live to make my own characters miserable. Lol.

Sincerely,

Samantha

Dear Mason the Crazy,

! Hi! I haven't heard from you in a while!…. Wait…haven't updated How the flames of hell dance…I've been working on it though…don't worry…it's just hard to…I can only write a few things at a few times when I feel inspired…Thanks for the review! And yes…yes it does suck to be Tamantha.

Sincerely,

Samantha.

Dear Aeka Anime,

Yes…the brother and sister have split apart…lovely…I'm such a bad person… :snickers: anyway… thanks a lot too!

Dear Summonerofthesilverwolf,

Thanks for the idea…and I'll fine someone to make fun of her…maybe Hermione…I never much liked her…she was a know it all… (No offense to Hermione lovers…) Anyway, thanks for the review!

Sincerely,

Samantha

Dear New Port,

I'm sorryyyyy…I'm trying to update now…so yeah…anyway…moving on…and yes…yes Sander is in the hizzous…the cool hizzous…hi…

Sincerely,

Samantha.

Disclaimer: Things to blame

S: Spaghetti O's! …You tried to spell your name in them only to find you could only spell "OOOOOO"

L: Lucious Malfoy's aunt's cousin's former roomate's cat's yarn ball…or just Lucious if you feel like it…

Y: YARN! …It continuously ties you up…without you meaning to…

T: Teeter Totter…I dunno…felt like it.

H: Hell! …It has caused you all your pain and suffering…

E: Entamin's cupcakes…it did not have enough frosting!

R: Rocks…

I: Ireland Potatoes…

N: NICKELS! …Wait no…I like Phillip…

Chapter 9

Boulevard of Broken Dreams…that's my life.

: Third Person:

She walked over to the Slytherin table, reluctantly. _Oh god…why me? These things are ALWAYS happening to me? What did I piss god off in a past life or something? I'm sorry already! I don't WANT to be in Slytherin!_ She was sitting diagonally across from Draco Malfoy, and tried her best to ignore him, Pansy, and Claire. The sorting was soon done with, and Professor Dumbledore gave his speech to the great hall. "To start off…I would like to welcome our new defense against the dark arts teacher, Professor R. J Lupin, and his Assistant, Mrs. White. Good luck to you both. Next, I am sad to inform that our care of magical creatures teacher has retired, in order to keep the rest of his limbs, but I am happy to say, that we have found a replacement, our very own Rubius Hagrid." He paused, as if thinking what he would say next. "Finally, on a more disquieting note… at the request of the ministry of magic, Hogwarts will, until further notice play host to the dementors of Azkaban until such a time as Sirius Black is captured. The dementors will be stationed at every entrance to the grounds, now whilst I've been assured that their presence will not disrupt our day-to-day activities a word of caution. Dementors are vicious creatures. They'll not distinguish between the one they hunt and the one who gets in their way. Therefore, I must warn each and every one of you to give them no reason to harm you. It is not in the nature of a dementor to be forgiving." He paused at this, and then continued

"But you know…happiness can be found even in the darkest of times…" with that he waved his hand in front of one of the candles on his podium, causing the flame to extinguish. "If one only remembers to turn on the light…" he waved his hand in front of the candle again, and the flame re-lit on the candle. With that, he ended his speech, and the food appeared on their plates. Draco turned around, facing the Gryffindor table. "Potter." He spoke. "Is it true? Did you faint on the train?" he asked, snickering. Claire laughed, as did Pansy. "Shove off Malfoy." Ron said turning Harry around. "Harry isn't the only one who fainted you know. Tammy did too." She said. She glared at Tamantha. Tammy ate slowly and silently, wincing when she felt Hermione glare at her, wanting nothing more than to be at the Gryffindor table with her brother, Sander. "Come off it, leave the girl alone." Sander spoke up. He was sitting near them. "Oh really, and why should I? She's one of them! God knows she'll probably trick us and make fun of us just like the rest!" Hermione said. "Because I know her." He spoke, he took a piece of turkey and ate it. "Oh really, and how so?" she asked. "She's my sister." He said, taking a bite of his turkey. Hermione grew silent. "Isn't that the girl we saw in Flourish and Blotts?" Ron asked. Harry looked back at her, and saw her eating, making no social contact what so ever. "I think that is…" he spoke. Hermione wrinkled her nose up in disagreement. Sander made a small sad wave at Tammy.

She waved back, and almost immediately felt all eyes at the Slytherin table on her. She began to sink in her seat. Chris hopped into the seat next to her. "'Ello Tam." He said. He smirked. She cringed. "…Hi." She said. "Tad shame Sander's not 'ere eh?" he asked. He leaned in close to her ear and whispered. "No one can save you now." She scooted away a bit. "Eh…" she spoke. She continued eating her food, wishing she was wearing her hoodie right now, and wishing she could pull it up, and become invisible to everyone again. The Slytherin's continued their conversations of how their summer went and so on and so forth. "So Pansy how was your summer?" Claire asked. "Oh it was good. Mum took me out shopping and I got a whole new wardrobe." She said. Tammy wrinkled up her nose hearing the gossip between Claire and Pansy. Draco was eating his food, talking with a few other male Slytherins.

After dinner, she quickly hopped up from her seat and followed the Slytherins up the stairs. (I'm not sure who the prefect is…so I'm just going to make someone up here…) Chris was leading the group to the corridor. "Password." hissed a snake wrapped around a tree. (I don't know the painting so work with me here peoples…)"Proxime Mortis." he spoke. (Hey New Port…can you tell me what that means in Latin?) "Take care to remember that," he said. "It's the password to get into the Slytherin Common room." The portrait slid open and they walked inside. Tamantha gasped at the beauty of the room. Silvers, blacks, and greens, the colors filled the room. "Girls corridor is the left, the boys to the right." He continued. She skittered up the girls staircase and into the room. It was filled with beds. She looked around, spotting her trunk and sat on the bed. She grabbed some clothes from her trunk, and closed the curtains changing, a few minutes later; she was in a black hoodie and dark blue pajama bottoms. A group of girls walked in. She almost immediately pulled her hood up. "Did you hear?" "Hear what?" "Draco! He's got a fiancé now!" another girl spoke; she looked like she was mourning. "Poor Drakie!" one of the girls said. "I heard his fiancé was some poor little ugly girl!" Said another. They all gasped. They then noticed Tammy seated upon the bed, whispering to herself. "Is she okay?" spoke a familiar voice, it was Pansy. (I have a question people…it's out of the blue…but okay I'm watching the third movie right now…for the god knows what timeth…but…what if you fear boggarts? What does it come out looking like?)

"What's she whispering?" They listened intently and heard her whisper. "…My shadow's the only one that walks beside me… My shallow heart's the only thing that's beating… Sometimes I wish someone up there will find me…till then I walk alone…" (I DON'T OWN IT!) Tamantha paused whispered, and looked up, noticing the silence in the room. "…" She remained silent. "Freak." Claire spoke. "Totally." Pansy spoke. They walked over to their own beds. They began to whisper about her, crowded on one of the girl's beds. "…You realize I can hear you right?" she whispered. They paused whispered and looked up, glaring at her. "…I didn't even do anything…it's been 10 seconds since you people walked into the room…and I'm already hated." She spoke. "I bet _she's _the one poor Drakie is engaged to. I feel so sorry for the poor boy!" Whispered another girl. Tammy leaned back in her bed. "…This…is hell…" she whispered to herself. _No…not exactly hell…but pretty close to it. _He conscience spoke. "Shut up…" she muttered, she pulled the curtains closed, and pulled the covers up to her chin. "I can't wait to get out of here…and away from _them_." She whispered to herself. _Come on…they're not that bad…I mean they haven't lunged at you and tried to scratch your eyeballs out. _"Yet." Tamantha spoke. She paused. "Why am I arguing with myself?" _I dunno…why are you arguing with yourself? _"Shut it." _But reverse Psychology is fun… _"Shut it so I can sleep…" _All right Alright…suit yourself…_Tammy closed her eyes and snuggled into the bed, closing her eyes.

_I walk alone I walk alone…my shadow's the only one that walks beside me…my shallow heart's the only thing that's beating…sometimes I wish someone up there will find me…till then I walk alone…_"I said shut it." _Make me. _"Okay I will…" "Who the hell is she talking to?" Claire asked from the other bed. "I don't know…" Pansy whispered. Tammy turned over in bed. "…" Silence echoed throughout the room. Which was soon followed by the girls resuming their whispering about Tammy and pointless things, like how to make your hair a certain way. Tamantha put a pillow over her head, attempting to ignore the annoying voices of all the girls. She slowly drifted to sleep, hearing them talk of utter nonsense, as it seemed to her.

:end chapter 9:

….


	10. Chapter 10: A friend or a Foe?

Title: Welcome to my life

By: FallenArchAngel47

Dear Summonerofthesilverwolf,

Yay! At least you'd get along with Tammy…and the boggart thing…I mean…what if someone actually _feared _boggarts…what would it come out looking like? Like air? Or…I dunno…that's weird… and me…I'd probably see spiders…or something…

Sincerely,

Samantha

Dear Duzen Broken DreamZ,

Okay. Yay! Another reader for her fic…oh and it takes place in the generation before Harry… so yeah…cuz…she's obsessed with like…Siruis Black…while I am obsessed with Draco Malfoy… :shifty eyes: ever hear the badger mushroom snake song?… I made a remix… and yes…I know…we are the best of friends online and offline… so yeah…we watch each others backs…online and offline…thanks for the review!

Sincerely,

Samantha

Dear AekaAnime,

What if someone does though? That's an odd thought… and yes…I wrote more…I write some in school… :shifty eyes: during geometry or lunch… no wonder my grades are bad…KIDDING! I pay attention people…I just write when I'm done with my work…so yeah… and I'll update ASAP…

Sincerely,

Samantha

Dislclaimer:

…. Ra ra sis boom ba…

My fanfic rocks….

And if you say other wise…

The monster under your bed will steal all your socks…

Felt like adding an interview in the beginning

An Interview with the writer of this fanfic!

Host: So… :leans back in chair: Why did you become obsessed with Harry Potter?

Sam: I was bored…I was online… my favorite writer on Quizilla had a Draco Malfoy HP fanfic…so I decided to check it out…which got me hooked into it again…and I was squealing when I saw the fourth movie…

Host: …How did you like the fourth movie?

Sam: I liked it…I thought it was funny how my best friend was sitting next to me breathing more through her nose when we saw Volde-…He who must not be named.

Host: …Right…and why was she?

Sam: She said she was breathing for him… :snickers:

Host: So…out of all the books…what's you're favorite book?

Sam: …My favorite BOOK would have to be Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban.

Host: What about movie?

Sam: …I don't know…I really didn't like the first one…the second one would probably be my favorite…but I thought the third was funny…like with Ron and the spiders wanting him to tap dance…and I like Stan… "…Whatchu doin' down there?" "I fell over…" "Whatchu fell ova for?" I thought that was funny…

Host: Right… so… what do you think about Draco Malfoy?

Sam: …He's a misunderstood teenage boy who just needs a hug…

Host: …Wake up to reality woman…I mean he's a snobbish little brat-

Sam::LUNGE:

Host: AHHH! JOIN US NEXT TIME FOR AN INTERVIEW WITH TAMMY MYLES-:gargling sounds:

end interview one

Chapter 10

A friend or a Foe?

"Wake up you bloody trouble maker!" Claire snapped throwing the curtains back. "…." Tammy said nothing, but looked up groggily. _What a pleasant surprise…the first thing I see in the morning is **her** face…_she thought. She rolled over. "Fine be late for breakfast." Claire spoke. She walked out, slamming the door behind her. Tammy jumped up, rubbing the sleep from her eyes. Her brown hair was an utter mess from under the hood. She pulled it back, showing her hair was sticking out in all different directions. She rubbed at her eyes groggily again. "I don't wanna get up…" she muttered as she got up. She stretched, and then changed quickly into her robes with the Slytherin crest upon them. She didn't want to be late for breakfast so she hopped down the stairs pulling on her shoes at the same time, only to trip, and come rolling down the stairs, landing flat on her face at the bottom. "Ow…" she muttered. Some Slytherins that remained in the common room snickered at her stupidity.

"Laugh all you want know…" she mumbled under her breath so that no one could hear her. She walked out of the room and skittered down to the great hall for breakfast. She walked over to the Slytherin table, and sat down near Monty who was across from Draco. It was the last spot at the table. Suddenly Chris popped up behind her and shoved the person next to her down the seat, he sat next to her. "Hello Sis." He said. He smirked at her. "……" She said nothing. But grabbed two pancakes and began to eat them. "Making yourself even fatter?" Claire asked. Tammy didn't respond. Pansy snickered, as did Draco. An apple went flying across the room and hit Claire in the head, she span around glaring at everyone who lay behind her. Sander sat at the Gryffindor table, looking innocent, talking with Harry and Ron. Claire growled and turned back around. "I'll get him later…" she whispered angrily. "You alright Claire?" Draco asked, though he had a ring of indifference in his voice as to if she was or wasn't. "Yeah…fine." She said. She muttered. Tamantha snickered, causing Claire to glare at her. "I'll get you later." She muttered, narrowing her eyes at her. Tamantha gulped slightly. Chris then piped up "Now Now Claire…that's no wait to treat our-" "Don't you dare say it…you'll ruin my reputation." Claire hissed. Chris rolled his eyes, and pulled Tammy closer to him. Tammy got an extremely uncomfortable look, as her eyes shifted back and forth around the table; she was now in his lap. She then noticed that Draco and Claire were now gone. _Where'd they go?…Oh well…like I'll miss them. _ Tammy began to think. _But did anyone care? Nooo Of course not. No one cares about my petty pathetic problems- _"Sir I would think it very wise to let that young girl go." Came a familiar voice. Tammy turned her head and saw Chelsi standing behind Chris and her. "…She likes it though." He said. She cleared her throat. "Even if she did, Mr. Myles, it is inappropriate to do that in public." She spoke.

Chris put her down. "You may head to your class, if you wish, Tammy." She said. She smiled warmly at Tammy, and glared when Chris looked at her. Tammy nodded and stood up, scampering out the hall. She tripped over someone's foot, and went flying, face first, into the stone floor. "Ow…" she said. She sat up, and felt warm blood trickle down her nose. She turned and saw Draco and Claire laughing at her. Claire wrapped in Draco's arms, her head on his shoulder as they both laughed at her stupidity. Harry walked through the doors right then. He paused seeing Draco and Claire laughing, and Tammy's eyes filling with tears. She looked down and away. "I'd do anything to have my hood right now…" she mumbled. Harry helped her up. "Are you alright?" he asked. "I'm fine." She whispered. She started to limp away. "Let me help you to the hospital wing…" he said. "She said she was fine Potter. Leave the Bloody stupid girl alone." "You stay out of this Malfoy." He snapped turning and glaring at Draco. "Why should I? I mean…she _is **my**_ fiancée." He exaggerated the words is, and my, smirking at Harry. Harry turned to Tammy. "So now you take claim to me." She said, she glared up at Draco. "I didn't take claim to you. I just said you're mine. It's a fact of life, just as the sky is blue the grass is green." He said. He smirked. He turned back to look at Claire and smiles. "But of course I much would rather prefer your sister here…I mean she's smarter, more beautiful, and of course in everyway better than you…" he said. A shoe collided with his face. "BLOODY GIT!" Tammy screamed. She took off her other shoe to throw it at him but he was in her face within a minute. He gripped her wrist painfully.

"Wanna try that again?" he growled. She spit in his face. "You're a bloody git! A Narcissistic damn git!" she yelled. Draco smacked her across the face, making it echo throughout the hallway. She whimpered. "You-" Draco began, but Harry punched Draco straight in the face, causing his nose to make a small snap. Draco staggered back in shock. "How dare you!" He hissed. Claire ran over to Draco to make sure he was okay but he pushed her off. He glared at Harry, and Tammy and stormed off toward the Hospital wing, Claire following closely behind. "…" Tammy said nothing, her head was drooped downward, her hair falling in her face. "I'm sorry…" Harry spoke, to break the awkward silence. "…For what?" she asked quietly. "Sorry for the life you have to live…" he said. "Oh…well…I just found out that I was engaged to him before we started school…" she spoke. She began to walk, well, limp off. She collapsed since she had hit her knee pretty hard on the ground. "Here, let me help you." He spoke. He helped her up. And draped her arm over his neck, in such a fashion as to help her walk with him. "I'm fine…really." She said in a quiet voice. "Harry what the bloody hell! You're going to be late for Divination!" Came Ron's voice. Harry turned around. "I'm taking her to the Hospital wing, I'll catch up in a few…" he said. "…Alright." Ron said furrowing his eyebrows in confusion as to why he was helping Tammy…a Slytherin, even though she was a very nice individual.

"Harry! She can take herself!" Hermione said. "Her nose doesn't look so severe that she can't walk by herself…" Hermione said narrowing her eyes at Tammy. "What did I ever do to you?" Tammy asked, looking back at Hermione. "Go on. Call me a Mud-Blood all you want." She said. She narrowed her eyes. "Why the bloody hell would I call you a Mud-Blood!" Tammy snapped. "BECAUSE YOU'RE A SLYTHERIN YOU'RE JUST LIKE THE REST!" She yelled. She glared heatedly and stormed off and up the stairs. Ron blinked. "What's gone and crawled up her ass and died?" he asked. He walked up the stairs after her. "Sorry…she doesn't like Slytherins much…" Harry apologized for Hermione's behavior. "It's fine…I don't blame her actually…my entire house hates me and I didn't even do anything…" she said. "Ah…" Harry said walking off towards the Hospital Wing. "So…why were you getting first, second, and third year books at Florish and Blotts?" he asked. "Oh…I missed my first two years of schooling…" She said. Her eyes flicked down. "Why?" he asked. "…My sister kept burning my acceptance letters…" "Now that's not what you told us in Florish and Blotts…If I remember correctly…you said they had gotten lost…" he said. "…Lost within my sister's hands." She spoke. "Oh! And you know Sander, correct?" she said. He nodded. "He's a nice kid, very brave actually." He said. "Please tell him his sister says hi…" she said. "He's your brother?" he asked. She nodded. "By adoption…anyway." She said.

"He's adopted or you're adopted?" he asked. She looked up. "I'm adopted…hello I look nothing like my three siblings. Claire, Sander, and Chris all have blonde hair." She said. "Oh…so…you never knew your parents?" he asked. She shook her head. "I never knew them…I wish I could've though…" she said. "I never knew my parents either…" He said quietly. "…I'm sorry to hear that…" she spoke. They arrived in the Hospital wing, and Harry had explained that Tammy had fallen, he didn't say how, though. Madame Pomfrey instructed her to sit, and she soon began to work at what ailed her, taking care to examine all the parts of her leg, to make sure there was no break, and to make sure she missed nothing. Soon, she was done with fixing her, and dismissed her. "Off to class with you." She spoke. Tamantha stood up and dusted herself off, feeling much better than before, Physically at least. She began to walk out of the Hospital Wing. "Hullo." She heard a familiar voice said. She jumped slightly, and then noticed Harry waiting at the entrance to the Hospital Wing. "Wanted to make sure you were alright…" he said. "Shall we make our way to Divination?" he asked. She nodded. "Kay…wouldn't want to be late…classes haven't started yet…" he said. She nodded.

End chapter 10

My god…I worked days on this chapter…so no complaining about this chapter…all right? …Anyway…moving on… sorry it took so long… my grandmother's in the hospital, and I've been sick with worry… but she's gotten out of surgery yesterday and is just as feisty and just as strong as ever. Figures. Anyway…yes… I'll update ASAP…so yeah.

-Fallen.


	11. Chapter 11: The Grim & a Symbol of Love

Title: Welcome to my life

By: FallenArchAngel47

Disclaimer:

Oh Oh…what is money?

Baby don't sue me…Don't sue me…No more…

What is money?

Baby Don't Sue me…Don't sue me…No more…

For I do not own this story…

Dear Readers,

As I have begun writing this (at 5:35pm Thursday, December 15, 2005 I have but one review…so I shall respond to but one review…)

-Fallen.

Dear Neko-Koorime,

Wow…that's creepy…dude…both our grandma's just got out of surgery… anyway… thanks for saying it was a great chapter, I tried my hardest to make it good. And yes, I know, much longer, that was the point.

Sincerely,

Samantha

Chapter 11

The Grim and love?

Tammy and Harry made it just in time to Professor Trelawney's class just in time; they ran into the room, and walked towards their friends, in Tammy's case, she stood there awkwardly. The room looked like a cross between someone's attic, and an old teashop. A voice came from the shadows. "Welcome" It spoke. "How nice to see you all in the physical world at last." Tamantha's first impression of the woman was a large glittering insect. Professor Trelawney moved into the firelight, and they saw her. She was very thin, her glasses magnified her eyes to several times their natural size, and she was draped in a gauzy spangled shawl, Innumerable chains and beads hung around her spindly neck, and her arms and hands were encrusted with bangles and rings. "Sit, my children, sit. She said, and they climbed into armchairs and sat on poufs. (WHAT THE HELL IS A POUF! It says it in the book…and I have no idea what it means…)

Tammy sat down at a table, by herself, shortly followed by Chris, who sat down in front of her. Harry, Ron and Hermione all sat down at a table, which happened to be next to Tammy's table. Draco, Claire, and Pansy all sat at the table behind Tammy and Chris. "Welcome to Divination." Spoke Professor Trelawney, who had seated herself in a winged armchair in front of the fire. "My name is Professor Trelawney. You may not have seen me before. I find that descending too often into the hustle and bustle of the main school clouds my inner eye." Nobody responded to this extraordinary pronouncement. She delicately rearranged her shawl and continued. "So you have chosen to study Divination, the most difficult of all magical arts. I must warn you at the outset that if you do not have the sight, there is very little I will be able to teach you. Books can only take you so far in this field…" At these words, both Harry and Ron glanced, grinning at Hermione who looked startled at the news that books wouldn't be much help in this subject. "Many witches and wizards, talented though they are in the area of loud bangs and smells and sudden disappearings are yet unable to penetrate the veiled mysteries of the future."

Her large gleaming eyes traveled around the room. "It is a gift, granted to few. You, boy." She said suddenly to Neville, who almost fell off his pouf. "Is your grandmother well?" "I think so…" said Neville nervously. "I wouldn't be so sure if I were you dear." Said professor Trelawney. She continued placidly. "We will be covering the basic methods of Divination this year. The first term will be devoted to reading tealeaves. Next term we shall progress to palmistry. By the way, my dear." She shot a sudden glance at Parvati Patil, "Beware a red haired man." Parvati gave a startled look at Ron, who was right behind her, and edged her chair away from him. "In the second term, we shall progress to the crystal ball- if we have finished with fire omens, that is. Unfortunately classes will be disrupted in February by a nasty bout of flu. I myself will lose my voice, and around Easter, one of our numbers will leave us forever." A very tense silence followed this pronouncement, but Professor Trelawney seemed unaware of it. "I wonder dear," she said to Lavender Brown who was nearest and shrank back in her chair. "If you could pass me the largest silver teapot"?" Lavender, looking relieved, did so and gave it to her. "Thank you, my dear. Incidentally, that thing you are dreading- it will happen in Friday the sixteenth of October." Lavender trembled.

"Now I want you all to divide into pairs, collect a teacup from the shelf and come to me. I will fill it, then sit down and drink, drink until only the dregs remain. Swill these around the cup, three times with the left hand, then turn the cup upside down on it's saucer. Wait for the last of the tea to drain away, and then give your cup to your partner to read. You will interpret the patterns using the pages five and sic of _Unfogging the future_. I shall move among you, helping and instructing, Oh and dear." She caught Neville by the arm as he made to stand up. "After you've broken your first cup, would you be so kind as to select one of the blue patterned ones? I'm rather attached to the pink." Sure enough, Neville had no sooner reached the shelf of teacups when there was a tinkle and a braking of china. Professor Trelawney swept over to him, holding a dustpan and brush and said "One of the blue ones, then, dear if you wouldn't mind…thank you…." Harry and Ron had their teacups filled, and did as they were instructed. They swapped cups. "So what do you see in mine?" Ron asked flipping through their book pages at five and six. "A load of soggy brown stuff." Harry said. Professor Trelawney made her way over to them. "What do you see?" she asked Ron. Ron looked at the cup, and flipped through the pages.

"…I see…a cross…which means suffering…and…that right there could be the sun…which means happiness…and there's a heart…which means love in the near future…" he said. He looked up at Harry. "…So…you're gonna suffer…but…you're going to be happy about it? …Oh…and fall in love or something…" he said. "Cup." Professor Trelawney demanded holding her hand out. Ron handed it to her. "Well, at least you got the heart one right…that's very good for you Harry dear." She spoke. "The falcon…you have a deadly enemy…and the cross…at least Ron here was right about another thing…" she spoke. "Everyone knows that…" Hermione snapped. Professor Trelawney looked up at her for a moment, and then looked back in cup. "The club…an attack…" she said. "My dear this is not a very happy cup…" she continued. "The skull…. danger is in your path…" She then paused, gasped, and let out a small scream. She dropped the cup, and sank into an armchair nearby. "My dear boy…it's not kinder to say…so please do not ask me…" she spoke. "What is it Professor." Dean Thomas asked. Everyone had gotten to their feet, and crowded around Harry and Ron's table. "My dear…you have the Grim…" Professor Trelawney's huge eyes opened dramatically. "The what?" he asked. "The grim! The grim my dear! The giant spectral dog that haunts church years! My dear boy, it is an omen, the worst omen, of death!" she spoke.

"It doesn't look like a Grim to me." Hermione spoke flatly. "Forgive me for saying this dear…but I sense very little aura around you…" she spoke looking at Hermione. "Professor Trelawney?" Chris' voice rang out. "I need help trying to read Tammy's cup…" he said. Professor Trelawney quickly pulled herself together and scuttled over to their table. She snatched the cup from Chris' hands and began to look at it. Tammy sat their uneasy. _Please let it be something good for once… _she thought. "…I a heart…yet a broken heart next to it…" she spoke. She looked at Tammy. "I see love in your near future, which will be parted and broken." She continued, she looked back at the cup, her eyes fixed on the inside. "A cross…suffering… The skull… danger is in your path young dear…" People began to crowd around, and Tammy sank into her seat. "I see the club in your cup as well…" she paused again; she gasped and got another upset look, putting the cup down. "Not another one…my dear…I am sorry to tell you this as well…" she said, her large eyes looking at Tammy rather sadly. "But you have the Grim in your cup as well. "Good. Let her die." Draco called out. Harry shot a look and glared back at him. "Wh-what?" Tammy said. "I'm sorry dear…" she spoke she pat Tammy on the shoulder. Tammy sank into her seat sadly. "Class…please pack away your things…" Professor Trelawney spoke. The class, now silent, got up and began to put their stuff away.

She dismissed the class, and they students exited the class. "Nothing ever works out for me." Tammy spoke muttering to herself as she descended down the stairs of the tower. "Tammy!" Harry called out. He ran up to her, pulling his back over his shoulder. "You got the grim too…" he said. She nodded. "I would rather not talk about it right now though…" she spoke quietly. "What class do you have next, then?" he asked. "Transfiguration…" Tammy spoke. "So do I…" he said. Tammy made a weak smile. Ron came up next to them. "That was bloody scary." Ron spoke. "That woman doesn't know what she's talking about." Hermione spoke following them. "She's a teacher, she's trained in the art of Divination Hermione. I would think she knows what she's talking about." Tammy spoke. Hermione merely ignored her. Draco walked up next to them, and smirked at Tammy. "Enjoy life while it lasts Myles." He spoke. He smirked at her and headed off, Claire, and Pansy following, giving Tammy smug looks, obviously glad she would die. "What do you think was up with the two hearts though?" Ron asked. Harry shrugged. "OoOoOo Maybe she foresaw a future between you and Tammy." Ron said. Harry punched him in the shoulder lightly as Ron began snickering. Hermione remained silent. "Something wrong Hermione?" Ron asked. "No." she snapped. "Now if you'll excuse me." She said. She continued her way down the stairs. Tammy and Harry continued their way down the stairs quickly, as not to be late for Transfiguration in silence, with the exception of Ron saying, "Love birds." every few moments, and snickering. _**Could the cup have been right?** _Tammy thought inside her head. (Okay, **_bold and Italic_** is Tammy, and _Italic_ is just her subconscious…) _Tealeaves never lie dear._ _**Well what if they did this time? **They don't dear, give up on it._ _You have a future with Harry. I can't wait to see the little Harry's and Tammy's running around._ **_Hey the cup also said something about a broken heart…_** Tammy thought back. _…Oh my mistake then._ Her subconscious spoke. _Then it's what I thought at first. Little Draco's and Tammy's running around._ **_Shut the bloody hell up will you? _**With that argument settled they walked into Transfiguration.

End chapter 11

…Yes…hello…


	12. Chapter 12: A meeting of Friends

Title: Welcome to my life

By: FallenArchAngel47

Dear AekaAnime,

It's alright, I can understand that. And don't worry, I would have lost it as well… I was going bonkers when we had no power because of Hurricane Wilma. And thanks! Don't worry… she is… she's already up and complaining and home…

Sincerely,

Samantha

Dear Summonerofthesilverwolf,

Exactly… but you know what… he don't care… he's gonna do whatever the hell he wants… when he wants… for he is… a ladies man… I want him… I need him… He's my-ine… Hi… sorry… I'm sure you didn't need to know that… anyway… and Draco kinda does like her… because she's mysterious to him… but you know… he's a stubborn idiot… so you really think he's gonna admit to that? He'd be in love with a mud-blood… and yes… yes it is a DracoxOC… and yes you will have to see how things work out… cuz trust me… there will be a lot of unexpected things… I think… anyway… yes… thanks for the review!

Sincerely,

Samantha

Dear Duzen Broken DreamZ,

o.O?

Sincerely,

Samantha.

Dear New Port,

I didn't have a review yet for my two chapters… grrr… you had better read… you had time today while I was out shopping… but no… of course not… you did not read… for I have no reviews… :sniffles: and I read and reviewed your HP fanfic! I am so hurt! Kidding… I know you'll get to it eventually… man I gotta find my second and third Harry potter movies…

Sincerely,

Samantha.

Disclaimer:

T- Tough…the Disclaimer is long deal with it….

Rant and rave all you want…there's more to go…

AH! …Scared you didn't I?

N- Nope. Still not over.

So what if you're getting bored! Maybe I'm just lonely! You ever think of that? Huh!

Food… I crave… food… tacos to be specific…

I don't own it! …Hey it was the first I here… leave me alone…

GO! Just go if you're that bored! …NO! …Wait! Come back… I didn't mean it…

Undead… I am… part… of the undead… I am… a mosquito… bandito… hi…

Relax… only 5 more letters to go… just hold your horses…

And… come to think of it… do you have horses?

Tootsie rolls did you ever notice the purple skittles taste like tootsie rolls? New Port did...

Iguana out my window! AH OMG IT'S COMING FOR ME!…No seriously there is…

Oh…oh… now what…one more word…oh…oh…mad skillz…

Now onto the fic!

Chapter 12

A meeting of friends.

Tammy and Harry ambled into the Transfiguration classroom. Tammy chose the very back corner seat to sit in. Draco sat at the table next to her. Harry sat next to Tammy. Ron and Hermione sat in front of them. "…You're sitting together." Ron said. He began snickering. Tamantha crumbled up a piece of parchment and threw it at his head. "Quiet." She said. Every now and again the class would look back at Harry and Tammy, causing Tammy to think as if she was on the spot light. She sank into her seat a bit. "I can't wait to see when she drops dead." Claire whispered to Pansy. They were sitting in the desk next to Ron and Hermione, but in front of Draco and his friend Monty. Tammy was so into her own thoughts that she hadn't paid attention to Professor McGonagall's lecture on Animagi. She didn't even notice when she had transformed herself into a large tabby cat. "Really…what is wrong with you all today? Usually I would have gotten a round of applause for the first time when I transfigurated in front of the class…" she said as she turned back into herself with a pop. Hermione raised her hand in a respectful, studious way.

"Please Professor. We just had our first Divination's class and we were reading tealeaves, and-" before she could finish, Professor McGonagall interrupted. "Ah, of course." She spoke, suddenly frowning. "There is no need to say any more, Miss Granger. Tell me, which of you will be dying this year?" Everyone stared at her. "Me," Harry and Tammy said at the exact same time. "I see…" she spoke, as her eyes fixed upon Harry and Tammy. "Then you should know, Potter, and Myles, that Sibyll Trelawney has predicted the death of one student a year since she arrived at this school. None of them has died yet. Seeing death omens is her favorite way of greeting a new class. If it were not for the fact that I never speak ill of my colleagues-" she broke off, and they saw that her nostrils had gone white. Then she went on, calmly this time. "Divination is one of the most imprecise branches of magic. I shall not conceal from you that I have very little patience with it. True seers are very rare, and professor Trelawney. She stopped again, and then said in a very matter-of-fact tone, "You look in excellent health to me, both of you, Potter, Myles." She said nodding her head to each one. "So you will excuse me if I don't let you off homework today. I assure you that if you die, you need not hand it in." Hermione laughed, it made Harry feel a bit better, and made Tammy feel a bit better as well.

When Transfiguration was over, they trudged down to the great Hall for lunch. "C'mon cheer up Ron." Hermione spoke. "You heard what Professor McGonagall said." she continued on their way down. Tammy sighed sadly, her head drooping a bit. "You alright?" Harry asked her, he looked at her. She nodded her head. "Just a bit worried… is all…" she said. "Worried about the Death Omen?" He asked. She made a small nod. "And a few other things…" she spoke quickly. "I'll be seeing you…" she spoke quickly. She looked at him and gave him a genuine smile, and then skittered off to the Slytherin table, where she was greeted with name-calling and looks of pure hatred. " I wouldn't be getting to close to that Potter boy if I were you." Chris said. Sander waved a hand at Tammy. There was a piece of paper in it that said. "Meet me in the library when you're done eating." Tammy nodded to him and he stopped waving the sign. "I agree." Draco spoke. Tammy finished eating quickly, ignoring everyone's rude gestures to her. She got up quickly and skittered out to the library.

She walked into a random aisle and began to examine the books on the shelves. "Tammy?" Came Sander's voice. He ran over to her and flung his arms around her. She picked him up with some difficulty and hugged him. "How's your first day of school going?" she asked. "It's going good." He said smiling up at her. "What about you?" he asked. She paused. "…It's been… alright…" she said half heartedly. "…Has Malfoy done anything to you?" he asked, his eyes narrowed at the thought of Draco harming his older sister. "N-No…" she stuttered. "He has! He has! You lie! I know when you lie!" he exclaimed. "Shh!" She spoke covering his mouth. "What did he do?" he asked, it came out muffled against her hand. "…He just… tripped me… that's all…" she said. "…Deathhhh…" he hissed with a menacing look upon his face. Tammy blinked. Sander then got an innocent look and smiled up at her. "I'm glad you're okay though." He said. He hugged her. "Yeah… Harry helped me out." She said. "Harry? Harry Potter?" he asked. She nodded. "He's my friend. I sit with him at lunch." He spoke proudly. "I'm glad." She said. She smiled down at him, and put him down. "Harry and Ron are supposed to meet us here…" he said. "What about Hermione?" Tammy asked. "…Only if she finds out about our little meeting." He said. He wrinkled his nose up. "I don't like her much… she reprimanded me for doing a spell wrong on accident in the common room…then made me feel lower by doing it perfectly… I mean well duh… she's gonna know it… she's a third year and I'm a first year…" he said. Tammy snickered. "Exactly." She said. She looked up, hearing someone come into the isle. It was Harry, and Ron, followed by none other than Hermione.

"Sorry Sander." Ron whispered to him. "It's alright." Sander whispered back. He ran over to him. "Whatchu doin here?" Ron asked looking up at me. "I wanted to see my brother…" she said. "Sander's your little brother?" he asked. Tammy nodded. Sander ran over to her and hung onto her arm, despite him being 8, he still was very childish, and as I have said, very small. Hermione rolled her eyes. "You know a Slytherin wouldn't want to be caught hanging about with 4 Gryffindors." She sneered. "Well… I am not a Slytherin. Though I may _be _in the house… I do not go around calling myself one…" she said back in a calm voice. Hermione rolled her eyes. "So, what did you want us here for?" Harry asked. "I wanted to spend time with you guys…" he said. "Why don't you hang out with other little first years?" Hermione asked. "Because they don't like me, like I don't like you." He said narrowing his eyes at Hermione. She once again rolled her eyes. "If anyone needs me-" she was cut off by Sander saying, "Oh trust me, we won't need you." "…I'll be in he 30th aisle." She finished. She walked away. Ron looked down at Sander. "Very blunt aren't you?" he asked. Sander nodded sheepishly. Tammy made a small smile. "Let's go sit down…" Sander said. He dragged Tammy to the end of the isle where there was a place to sit down. Harry, Ron, Tammy, and Sander all sat down.

"So… I've heard about you helping my sister with Malfoy…" Sander said, his attention looked at Harry. "…You are very good… you deserve a cookie…" he said. "Accio Cookie!" He called out…and a cookie appeared in his hand…his eyes shifted back and forth a for a few moments, as if thinking what to do next… Instead of handing it to Harry he nibbled it himself. "I thought that was for me." Harry said. "…It was… but my stomach took claim to it first…" Sander said wiping the crumbs from his face. Tammy made a small laugh. "Accio cookie." She said. She gave Harry the cookie that had appeared in her hand. "There you go." She said. He smiled warmly. "Thanks." He said. Sander hugged Tammy's arm once again. Tammy looked down at him and smiled. "So…you two don't look anything like each other…" Ron said leaning back in his chair. "I'm adopted." Tammy said. "Oh. Sorry to hear that." he said. "You're a Weasley, right?" Tammy asked suddenly. "…Yeah…" he said. He was waiting for her to insult his family. "That's cool." She said with a smile. "All those siblings to keep you company… and not hurt you…" she whispered the last part to herself. Sander tightened a bit on her arm as if to say, "It's okay". She made a small smile and pat his head. "…Really?" he asked.

She nodded. "I would love to have that many siblings that wouldn't turn their back on me…" she said. "Well Percy does that…" Ron spoke. "Well…at least a good majority doesn't." Tammy said. "…True." Ron said. "So…is Sander your only sibling?" Harry asked out of the blue. Tammy shook her head. "Claire Myles and Christopher Myles." Tammy spoke. "Ah." Harry spoke. Hermione walked back onto the scene and sat down near them with a book. "I thought you were going." Sander spoke. "Aw man. And just when we were about to throw the party." He pouted. Hermione glared at him and he glared back. "Peace." Tammy spoke. "Keep the peace." She spoke again. "I'm still worried about the omens…" Harry spoke, he sighed and leaned back in his chair. "Don't worry Harry… I'm sure they're not true… for you anyway…" Hermione spoke. She looked up at Tammy. "Hermione we don't wish ill will upon others…" Harry muttered. Hermione looked down and continued reading her book. "What omens?" Sander asked looking up at Tammy. Tammy paused. "…Umm… Harry had some bad omens in his cup… that's all…" Tammy spoke, half telling the truth. "Oh…" Sander spoke. He looked at Harry and then down again. "…It's almost time for our next class…" Sander sighed. He hugged Tammy's arm tighter, not wanting to let go. "Sorry Sander…" Tammy said. She hugged him and pat his head. "I best be going…" she spoke. They all stood up, and began their way to classes.

End chapter 12

Dear Readers,

I hope you all are happy... I have stayed up... all night... to type this... it is currently 4:41 am as I finish typing this...I am going to bed now...

-Fallen

Dear Readers,

I am updating this...at 7:06 pm... since I was out shopping today... yes... have fun reading it... and don't forget to review...

-Fallen


	13. Chapter 13: Buckbeak

Title: Welcome to my life

By: FallenArchAngel47

Dear Slancaster113,

Yay! New reviewer! Welcome to my little circle of fanfic reviewers… we give cookies… anyway hi… and I have no idea… I'm going by what I guess… and you will have to see what goes on… and… no… sadly I did not really see an Iguana outside my room… but it would have been pretty cool if I had… …I like Iguanas… they're green… and cool… and thanks…and I try… I try…

Sincerely,

Samantha (Fallen)

Dear other Readers,

I don't have any more reviews as I write this currently…so like… yeah… ….hi…

-Fallen.

Disclaimer: My rambling disclaimer…

Cookie! I want a cookie! …I demand cookies! …Nowww…

Arg! Me matie… Let's go fanfic huntin…

Rawr! …Behold my bendie Spork!

E… why did I chose this long of a disclaimer?

Oh god… how much longer? Like…two more words…that are long…grrr…

Fork-ed tounge… had a temptin' charm… before I turned around that girl was gone…hi..

Moo… everyone…what does a dyslexic cow say? …Oom…

Ah…look…a…peacock… on the windowsill… it's coming for me…

Grrr…. Yes… way too long of a disclaimer…

I DON'T OWN IT!

Calls for…yes…this calls for Michelle Branch music as I write this…yay

All you wanted…yay… :hums: so I took your hand and we figured out that…

Look! A monkey! …

Complain all you want…it's not over yet…

Rocks… are cool… I dunno…

Edible underwear… who the hell invented that? …That's disturbing…

And… who came up with the spork? …They are very smart indeed…

Tough… it's not over yet…but we're getting there…

Umm… you can make it? …I sound like I'm coaching the birth of a kid…

Ridikulus! …I dunno… I was shouting a random spell…what I'm not allowed to? I get it.

Ehhh… oh! Wait! Only one more letter to go!

Sooo… the disclaimer is over… onto the fanfic!

Chapter 13

Buckbeak

Tammy was pleased when she got out of the castle after lunch. The rain had cleared; and the sky was a clear pale gray, the grass was springy and damp underfoot as they set off for their first ever care of Magical creatures class. Ron and Hermione weren't speaking to each other. Harry walked beside them, in silence as they went down the sloping lawns to Hagrid's hut on the edge of the Forbidden Forest. Tammy trudged after them, her head hanging low. She missed Sander, and was again, lost in the abyss of her own thoughts. It was only when Harry spotted three only too familiar backs ahead of them he realized this hour was not going to be a good one. Draco was talking animatedly to Crabbe and Goyle, who were chortling. Harry was quite sure he knew what they were talking about. Hagrid was 3waiting for his class at the door of his hit. He stood in his moleskin overcoat, with fang the boarhound at his heels, looking impatient to start. Tammy picked her head up and walked over, a sad look spread across her face as she noticed Draco.

"C'mon, now, get a move on!" he called as the class approached. "Got a real treat for yeh today! Great lesson comin' up! Everyone here? Right, follow me!" Hagrid spoke. For one nasty moment, Harry thought that Hagrid was going to lead them into the forst; Harry had had enough unpleasant experiences in there to last him a lifetime. However, Hagrid strolled off around the edge of the trees, and five minutes later, they found themselves outside a kind of paddock. There was nothing there. "Everyone gather 'round the fence here!" he called. "That's it- make sure yeh can see- now firs' thing yeh'll want ter do is open yer books-" "How the hell do we do that?" said the cold drawling voice of Draco Malfoy, and Claire in unison. She smirked turning her head to look at him, since they had been thinking the same thing. "Eh?" said Hagrid. "How do we open our books?" Claire repeated. Draco took out his copy of _The monster book of Monsters_, which he had bound shit with a length of robe. Other people took theirs out too; some, like Harry, had belted their books shut; others had crammed them in tight bags or clamped them together with binder clips.

"Hasn'- hasn' anyone bin able ter open their books?" said Hagrid looking crestfallen. The class all shook their heads. "Yeh've got ter stroke 'em," said Hagrid, as thought this was the most obvious thing in the world. "Look-" He took Hermione's copy and ripped off the Spellotape that bound it. The book tried to bite, but Hagrid ran a giant forefinger down its spine, and the book shivered and fell open and lay quiet in his hand. "Oh, how silly we've all been!" Draco Sneered. "We should have _stroked_ them! Why didn't we guess!" "I- I thought they were funny." Hagrid said uncertainly to Hermione. "Oh, tremendously funny!" Claire spoke. "Really witty, giving us books that could try and rip our hands off!" The Slytherins began to snicker, except of course, Tammy. "Shut up Malfoy." Harry spoke quietly. "Why don't you make him?" Claire snapped. "Why don't you shut up Claire?" Tammy said, her eyes narrowed at Claire. "Growing a backbone for the first time, aren't we?" Claire sneered. "Quiet down now…" Hagrid spoke. "Righ' then," Hagrid spoke. "So- so yeh've got yer books an'- an'- now yeh need the magical creatures. Yeah. So I'll go an' get 'em. Hang on…" He strode away from them, into the forest and out of sight. "God, this place is going to the dogs," Draco spoke loudly. "That oaf teaching classes, my father'll have a fit when I tell him." Claire nodded in agreement. "Shut up Malfoy." Harry repeated. Draco paused, getting a scared look on his face, as did Crabbe, Goyle, and Claire. They pointed behind Harry, and now Tammy, who stood beside him. "Dementor Dementor!" He cried out. Harry looked behind him with a skittish look; Tammy glanced out of the corner of her eye quickly. "Nice try."

"I guess there's no fooling you, is there Tammy." Claire spoke. Tammy put her hands on her hips. "I'd be quiet of I were you." She spoke. "Or what? You'll curl up and cry? Talk to yourself in your bed because you're so alone?" she snickered, as did the rest of the girls. Tammy went to grab a rock to throw it at her face when Lavender Brown squealed pointing toward the opposite side of the paddock. Trotting toward them was one of the most bizarre creatures anyone had ever seen. They had the bodies, hind legs, and tails of a horse, but the front legs, wings, and heads of what seemed to giant eagles, with cruel steel-colored beaks and large, brilliantly orange eyes. The talons on their front legs were half a foot long and deadly looking. Each of the beasts had a thick leather collar around its neck, which was attached to a long chain, and the ends of all these were held in the vast hands of Hagrid, who came jogging into the paddock behind the creatures. "Gee up, there!" he roared, shaking the chains and urging the creatures toward the fence where the class stood. Everyone drew back slightly as Hagrid reached them and tethered the creatures to the fence. "Hippogriffs!" Hagrid roared happily, waving a hand at it. "Beau'iful, isn't it?"

Tammy could sort of see what Hagrid meant. Once you got over the first shock of seeing something that was half horse, half bird, you started to appreciate the hippogriffs' gleaming coats, changing smoothly from feather to hair, each of them a different color: stormy gray, bronze, pinkish roan, gleaming chestnut and inky black. "So," said Hagrid rubbing his hands together and beaming around. "So, if yeh wan' ter come a bit nearer-" he spoke. No one seemed to want to go, but Tammy approached the fence cautiously, Harry by her side, Ron and Hermione shortly followed. "Now, firs' thing yeh gotta know abou' hippogriffs is, they're proud," he said. "Easily offended, hippogriffs are. Don't never insult one, 'cause it might be the last thing yeh do." Draco, Claire, Crabbe, and Goyle weren't listening. Harry got a feeling they were planning best how to disrupt the lesson. "Yeh always wait fer the hippogriff ter make the first' move," Hagrid continued. "It's polite, see? Yeh walk toward him, and yeh bow, an' yeh wait. If he bows back, yeh're allowed ter touch him. If he dosn' bow, then get away from his sharpish, 'cause those talons hurt." "Right- who wants ter go first?" Most of the class backed away even more, even Harry, Ron and Hermione had misgivings. "No one?" said Hagrid, with a pleading book. Harry opened his mouth to say something. "I'll do it." Came Tammy's voice. There was an intake of breath from behind her. "Remember the tea leaves?" someone whispered. Tammy ignored them, and climbed over the paddock fence. Hagrid smiled at her. She made a polite smile back. "Right then- let's see how yeh get on with Buckbeak." He untied one of the chains, pulled the gray hippogriff away from its fellows, and slipped off its leather collar. The class on the other side of the paddock seemed to be holding their break. Draco's eyes narrowed maliciously at her.

"Easy now Tammy," Hagrid spoke quietly to her. "Yeh've got eye contact, now try not ter blink… Hippogriffs don' trus' yeh if yeh blink to much…" Tammy made eye contact with buckbeak and stared at him, after a few moments her eyes began to fill with water, but she didn't shut them. Buckbeak had turned its great sharp head, and was staring at Harry with one fierce orange eye. "That's it," he spoke. "That's it, Tammy…now, bow…" Tammy bowed down, and then looked up. Buckbeak was still staring at her. He didn't move. "Ah," said Hagrid, sounding worried. "Right- back away, now, Tammy, east does it-" But then, to Tammy's surprise, the hippogriff suddenly bent its scaly front knees and sank into what was an unmistakable bow. "Well done Tammy!" Hagrid spoke ecstatically. "Right- yeh can touch him! Pat his beak, go on!" Tammy moved forward slowly and cautiously toward Buckbeack, she reached out toward it. She patted his its beak several times, and the Hippogriff closed its eyes lazily, as though enjoying it.

The class broke into applause, except for Hermione, Draco, Claire, Pansy, Crabbe, and Goyle. "Righ' then, Tammy." Hagrid spoke. "I reckon he might' let yeh ride him!" This was more than Tammy bargained for, but she would give it a try. "Yeh climb up there, jus behind the wing joint," Hagrid said. "An' mind yeh don' pull any of his feathers out, he won' like that…" She put her foot on the top of buckbeak's wing and hoisted herself onto its back. She wasn't sure where she could hold on, everything in front of her was covered in feathers. "Go on, then!" roared Hagrid, slapping Buckbeak's hindquarters. Without warning, twelve-foot wings flapped open on either side of Tammy she just had time to seize the hippogriff around the neck before she was soaring upward. Buckbeak's wings beat uncomfortably on either side of her, catching her under her legs and making her feel she was about to be thrown off the glossy feathers slipped under her fingers, she dare not grip tighter. They flew over the lake that lay near Hogwarts. She smiled and admired it's beauty, finally getting used to the sensation of flying on a hippogriff. Buckbeak came back, and then flew once around the paddock, then headed back to the ground. She slipped off him, falling to the ground, and then she stood up, dusting her robes off. "Good work Tammy!" roared Hagrid and Harry. Other people cheered, except Claire, Draco, Crabbe, Goyle, and Pansy. "Okay, who else wants to go?" Harry hopped over the fence, going through the same trials and tribulations as Tammy had. Buckbeak bowed back, and accepted him, and Harry got to ride on him as well, though he did look very nervous about it.

When Harry was done, Hagrid assigned each group of three people a Hippogriff. Except Tammy, and Harry, who seemed to have already earned their grade. Harry and Tammy sat off to the side, and watched the others. "Great job out there…" Harry said complimenting Tammy. "Thanks…" she spoke quietly. She made a small smile. They seemed to be acting as if the tea leave incident had never happened. "You're pretty skilled with animals…" he spoke. "Well I have an owl and a cat of my own…" she said. "Really?" she nodded, and smiled. "Do they have names?" he asked. "Oh. Poe and Midnight. Midnight is my cat, Poe is my owl." She said. "Poe?" he asked. "Edgar Allen Poe… I know it's supposed to be a raven, but I didn't have a raven, so I named my owl Poe. I sometimes call him Poe-Poe." She said, making a silly smile. Harry made a small laugh, and smiled. She smiled back. They turned their attention back to the other students trying to achieve what they had done. Neville's seemed to not want to bend it's knees, so he needless to say, he repeatedly backed away. Ron and Hermione practiced on the chestnut looking one, doing all right. Draco, Crabbe, and Goyle had taken over Buckbeak. He had bowed to Draco, who was no patting his beak, looking disdainful. "This is very easy," Draco drawled, loud enough for Harry and Tammy to hear him. "I knew it must have been, if Potter and Myles could do it… I bet you're not dangerous at all, are you?" he said to the hippogriff. "Are you, you great ugly brute?" It happened in a flash of steely talons; Malfoy let out a high pitched scream and the next moment, Hagrid was wrestling Buckbeak into his collar as he strained to get at Malfoy, who lay curled on the grass, blood lightly dripping from him. Tammy lay on top of him, wincing, and blood blossoming all over her robes. "I'm dying!" Draco yelled. "I'm dying! Look at me! It's killed me!" he yelled. "G-get over it…" Tammy said wincing.

She had no idea why, but she had gotten in the way of Buckbeak's attack, who looked amazingly sorry for what he had done to Tammy. She had gotten the worst, while Draco had gotten a small scratch. "Tammy!" Harry called out, he skidded over quickly and helped her off Draco. "I'm fine…" she said. "Yer not dyin'!" Hagrid spoke, he had gone very white. "Someone help me- gotta get him outta here.-" Hermione ran to hold open the gate as Hagrid lifted Draco easily. Harry followed Hagrid, holding onto Tammy who had deep gashes on her back bleeding, he felt the blood ooze from her robes and onto his own hands. Very shaken, the care of magical creatures class followed at a walk. The Slytherins were shouting about Hagrid. "They should fire him straight away!" Cried Claire, Pansy nodded in agreement, their faces stained with tears. "Look what he did to our poor Draco!" Pansy spoke. "It was Malfoy's fault!" snapped Dean Thomas. Crabbe and Goyle flexed their muscles threateningly. They all climbed the stone steps onto the deserted entrance hall. "I'm going to see if he's okay!" Claire spoke, and they watched her run up the marble staircase, Pansy following. The Slytherins, still muttering about Hagrid, headed away in the direction of their dungeon common room.

Ron followed after Harry, to make sure Tammy was all right, Hermione grumbled, but followed. "D'you think he'll be all right?" Hermione asked, talking about Draco. "The bloody hell he will! He has a scratch!" Ron spoke. "Madam Pomfrey can mend cuts in about a second." Harry spoke. Tammy winced. "You know…Tammy… you're trailing blood all over the floor." Hermione spoke. "Oh yeah! I'm gonna suddenly decide I don't wanna bleed and stop bleeding right now because I don't wanna get the damn precious floor bloody!" Tammy snapped. Harry looked down at her. "…Sorry." She whispered. She looked down. "Why are you carrying her anyway?" Ron asked, speaking for the first time. "…I was the first one to help her up." Harry spoke. They arrived shortly in the hospital wing, where Madam Pomfrey took her and began to mend her right away. Harry sat and waited for her to be done, Ron by his side. "…I'm going to go to the common room… see you there…" Hermione spoke. She trotted out the doorway.

End chapter 13.


	14. 14: A misunderstood boy who needs a hug

Tile: Welcome to my life

By: FallenArchAngel47

Dear Readers,

As of right now… I have no reviews… so therefore… there is nothing up here… it is 11:18am… on December 20, 2005… so yeah… deal with it peoples! … Sorry… kidding… got a headache… so yeah… I was up till 4:15 am talking to New Port on the phone…oh… and Chelsi's name is spoken KEL-SEE Not Chelsea…

Disclimer-

H: Hell this is a short disclaimer...

I don't own it! Now onto the fanfic!

Chapter 14

Just a poor misunderstood boy who needs a hug.

"My dear girl… you just had an attack from a Hippogriff, that was all?" Madame Pomfrey asked. Tammy made a small nod, holding the covers of the bed up to her chest, she felt naked, like she was an experiment being picked at. Only her back was exposed to the cold Hospital wing air. The curtain was pulled around the bed, so she couldn't be seen, but she still felt as if the whole world was staring at her. "Madame Pomfrey! Draco needs some help over here!" Chelsi White called out; she appeared to also be the assistant of Madame Pomfrey for this moment. Madame Pomfrey nodded. "Take care of this one for me." She spoke. She sauntered over to Draco who was complaining how his arm hurt. Chelsi re-drew the open spot in the curtains and sat on the bed. "…You… are an idiot." Chelsi spoke. A look of puzzlement spread across Tammy's face. She grabbed Tammy's arm and held it up. "You… are an idiot… or rather were… I hope you still aren't…" she spoke. Scars were etched across every inch of skin on her arms, from her wrists, to her shoulder blades, on both arms. "Does anyone else know?" she asked. Tammy shook her head. The curtains opened and Sander stood there with a worried look on his face, he paused seeing the scars across her arms.

"They healed you? Is that what the Hippogriff did? Why did you get in the way of that bloody git! Tammy you could have been killed!" he spoke quickly, flinging himself at her and hugging her tightly. She pat his head. Madame Pomfrey walked over again. "Deary let go of your sister, I still have some business to attend with her." She spoke. She paused seeing a bandage on her back, on her left shoulder blade to be specific, which she hadn't put there. "…Dear where'd that come from? Does it need re-bandaging?" she asked. Tammy shook her head. "No it's fine… I changed it just this morning…" she spoke. Madame Pomfrey bandaged her back, where the gash from the hippogriff was. Harry sat outside the curtain, respecting her privacy. Madame Pomfrey was soon finished and she gave her, her clothes back, which she slipped on quickly and stood up. They were fixed. Tammy walked out from the curtains and walked over to Harry, Sander tagging along. They walked out of the Hospital wing without another word. "…Maybe we should go see him." Ron spoke. "…I don't know." Came Hermione's voice. She popped up next to them. "We're allowed to walk across grounds." Tammy spoke pointedly. They had put their things away a while ago.

The grass was still wet and looked almost black in the twilight. When they reached Hagrid's hut, they knocked and a voice growled, "C'min." Hagrid was sitting in his shirtsleeves at his scrubbed wooden table; his boarhound, Fang, had his head in Hagrid's lap. One look told them that Hagrid had been drinking a lot; there was pewter tankard almost as big as a bucket in front of him, and he seemed to be having difficulty getting them into focus. "'Spect it's a record," he said thickly, when he recognized them. "Don' reckon they've ever had a teacher who lasted on'y a day before." "You've been fired!" Gasped Hermione. "Not yet." He spoke miserably, taking a huge gulp of whatever was in the tankard. "But it's only a matter o' time I'n't t, after Malfoy…" "…What if he doesn't?" Tammy asked. Hagrid looked up, and noticed her; he opened his mouth to say something when Tammy interrupted him. "I'm fine Hagrid… no need to say anything…" she spoke. She made a polite smile. "I'm sure things'll work out… maybe I could convince Draco not to tell his father…" she spoke. "Oh yes, you." Hermione spoke. "Of course you can… you're his fiancé…" she spoke. "But then again he doesn't seem to listen to you since he's-" "Hermione stop it." Harry spoke. Hagrid sighed. "He's just milking it for all it's worth…" Tammy said.

"Don't worry Hagrid… we'll back you up." Sander spoke. He came out from behind Tammy. Tammy nodded in agreement. "I will too. It's all Draco's fault to begin with." She spoke. Harry, Ron and Hermione nodded to what she said.. Tears leaked out of the crinkled corners of Hagrid's beetle black eyes. He grabbed them and pulled them into a bone-breaking hug. "Hagrid… I think you've had enough to drink…" Tammy said. Hagrid put them down, and Tammy grabbed the tankard from the table and went outside to empty it. He followed her, and there was a loud splash. "What was that?" Hermione asked. Tammy came back in. "Stuck his head in the water barrel," Tammy spoke as she put the tankard away. Hagrid came back, his long hair and beard sopping wet, wipinfg the water out of his eyes. "Tha's better," he said, shaking his head like a dog and drenching them all. "Listen, it was good of yeh ter come an' see me, I really-" Hagrid stopped dead, staring at Harry and Tammy as if he'd realized they were just there. "WHAT D-YEH THINK YOU'RE DOIN' EH?" he roared, so suddenly that they jumped a foot in the air. "YEH'RE NOT TO GO WANDERIN' AROUND AFTER DARK HARRY! AN' YOU FOUR! LETTIN' HIM!" Hagrid strode over to Harry, grabbed his arm and began to pull him out the door. "Rubeus… don't worry… I've got them." Came Chelsi's calm voice. Hagrid looked up. She made a small smile; she was standing outside the door.

"Come on Tammy, Harry, Ron, Hermione, Sander." She spoke. Tammy trotted over to her, followed by the others. She nodded her head to Hagrid. "I'll see you later, alright? I've got to talk to you about something later, Remus will be with us as well." She spoke. She turned to the group. "And you five… you should be out after dark… it's dangerous out here." She spoke. They nodded in unison. They walked to the castle in silence. "Off with you then… to your common rooms." She said. Tammy wrinkled her nose up. "I don't want to go back to the Slytherin common room." She said. Chesli made a small laugh. "Don't want to here Malfoy milk his scratch for all it's worth?" she asked. Tammy nodded. "Alright then… you stay with me… as for you four… off to the common room… there's no excuse for you all." She said. They nodded in unison and scattered up to Gryffindor tower. Chelsi walked along side her down the hallway. She looked at Tammy. Tammy was staring at the floor. "…What's on your mind?" Chelsi asked. "Nothing much…" Tammy spoke. "…Don't like being in Slytherin, do you?" she asked. Tammy shook her head. "I have no friends… all the girls hate me… Flint I think likes me… that scares me… and well… everyone hates me… they make fun of me… I'm scared to close my eyes in the room." She spoke. "Well you tell me if they do anything… I'll give them a month's detention if they do anything to you." She spoke. Tammy looked up. "Why do you seem so protective and caring of me?" she asked. "I met you on the train… and I've seen you here and there." She spoke. "You have a kind soul… I've seen you around school, and watched you." Chelsi spoke. "I'd like to get to know you better… so… I asked Dumbledore if it was okay if I could teach you what you would have learned in your first and second years at Hogwarts… since I was a straight A student here myself." She spoke. "Remus will be helping as well…" she said, she made a small smile. "Ah." Tammy said, and then she paused. "Remus?" she asked. "Professor Lupin…" she spoke.

"I keep forgetting you have to refer to him by Professor." She said. She smiled and strode down the hall. She looked down at Tammy. "So… why did you get in the way of the Hippogriff's attack?" she asked. Tammy paused. "I'm not quite sure…" she spoke, looking down. "I just… saw him go to attack… and I found my feet moving… next thing I knew I was on top of him with a gash on my back." She said. A faint blush spread across her cheeks. Chelsi nudged her in the side lightly. "You like him… don't you?" she asked. Tammy shook her head. "And even if I did… there would be no point to it. He likes Claire." She spoke. "Eh. I think he's just jumping from girl to girl to satisfy the emptiness inside him." She said. "Which would make him a poor misunderstood confused teenage boy who just needs a hug…" she continued. She snickered. "Just like his father." She spoke. Tammy blinked. "Sorry." Chelsi said. She continued walking. "You know… I wouldn't hate him if I were you… he has reason to do what he does… I mean… it's what he grew up with…" she spoke. She walked down the hallway staring the portraits on the walls. "…… I guess you're right… but still…" Tammy said. "But still what?" Chelsi said. "What he says hurts…" Tammy responded. "…I know… but you gotta learn to…well as that song I heard on the muggle radio went. "If you're feelin' like a pimp, go on brush your shoulders off, ladies' is pimps too go on brush your shoulders off.'" She said. She brushed her shoulder off and Tammy blinked up at her.

"Sorry…" Chelsi spoke. She nudged Tammy again. "Hey… c'mon… cheer up… stop being gloomy all the time… I mean… what's life if you're never happy enough to enjoy it?" she asked. "And what's life without risks?" she asked. "It's no life at all." Chelsi continued. "And…What's life if you never pulled your pants down and slid on the ice!" she said. Tammy blinked again. (New Port's line!) "Sorry… anyways…" she spoke. She pulled something out of her pocket. It was a remebrall. "Here… since you forget a lot…" she spoke. She put it in Tammy's hand. "Now off with you… you need to go to sleep since you have classes tomorrow…" she spoke. She pat Tammy on the head. "And remember what I said… any of those Slyherin's give you any trouble and I'll give them detention for a month." She spoke. Tammy nodded and skittered off down the hall toward the Slytherin common room. "…Damn your father…" Chelsi whispered. "This is all his fault… but then again… he would be just another misunderstood boy who needed a hug…" Chelsi whispered. She walked off toward the Defense against the Dark arts classroom to go speak with Remus.

End chapter 14


	15. Chapter 15: A kiss for you and only you

Title: Welcome to my life

By: FallenArchAngel47

Disclaimer:

Scares me. Yup. Snape scares me.

Nose… his nose looks like a birdy beak. :Snickers:

And why is his hair always greasy? Does he not wash his hair or something?

Poppers! Before I forget. I don't own it peoples.

Ewww… I feel sorry for the person either married to him or will marry him… if ever.

Chapter 15

A kiss, for you and only you.

Malfoy didn't reappear in classes until late on Thursday morning, when the Slytherins and Gryffindors were halfway through double Potions. He swaggered into the dungeon, his right arm covered in bandages and bound up in a sling, acting, in both Harry and Tammy's opinions, as though he were the heroic survivor of some dreadful battle. "How is it, Draco?" Claire asked, Pansy nodded in agreement to the question. "Does it hurt much?" Pansy asked. "Yeah," Draco spoke, putting on a brave sort of grimace. But Tammy saw him wink at Crabbe and Goyle when Claire and Pansy had turned away. Tammy rolled her eyes. "Get over it…" she whispered under her breath. She had gotten the worst out of the both of them. Harry pat her lightly on the shoulder. She made a small smile at him. "Settle down, settle down," Professor Snape spoke idly. Tammy scowled, as did Harry and Ron. Snape wouldn't have said, "settle down" if they'd walked in late, he'd give them detention. But Draco had always been able to get away with anything in Snape's classes; Snape was head of Slytherin House, and generally favored his own students above all others. Except Tammy, who hung with Gryffindors, and was thus shunned for doing so.

They were making a new potion today, a shrinking solution. Draco set up his cauldron right next to Harry and Tammy, so that they were preparing their ingredients on the same table. "Sir." Draco spoke. "Sir I need help cutting up these daisy roots because of my arm-" "Myles, cut up Malfoy's roots for him" Snape spoke without getting up. Tammy turned pink with anger. "There's nothing wrong with your arm." She hissed to Draco. Draco smirked across the table. "Myles, you heard Professor Snape; cut up these roots." Tammy seized his knife, pulled Draco's roots toward him and began to chop them roughly so they were in all different sizes. "Professor," Draco drawled. "Myles' mutilated my roots, sir." Snape approached their table and stared down his hooked nose at the roots, then gave Tammy an unpleasant smile from beneath his long, greasy black hair. "Change roots with Malfoy, Myles." "But sir-!" Tammy had spent the last quarter of an hour carefully shredding his own roots into exactly equal pieces. "Now," Snape said in a dangerous voice. Tammy shoved her roots across the table at Draco and took the knife up again. "And, sir, I'll need this shrivel fig skinned." Malfoy said full of malicious laughter.

"Potter you can skin Malfoy's shrivelfig," Snape said giving Harry the look of loathing he always reserved just for him. Harry took Draco's shrivelfig as Tammy began trying to repair the damage to the roots he now had to use. Harry skinned the shrivelfig as fast as he could and flung it back across the table at Draco without speaking. Draco was smirking more broadly than ever. "Seen your pal Hagrid lately?" he asked them quietly. "None of your business," Tammy spoke coldly, without looking up. "I'm afraid he won't be a teacher much longer." Draco spoke in a mocking tone of sorrow. "Father's not very happy about my injury-" "Keep talking, Malfoy, and I'll give you a real injury." Harry snarled. "- He's complained to the school governors. _And_ to the ministry of Magic. Father's got a lot of influence, you know. And a lasting injury like this" –he gave a huge, fake sigh- "who knows if my arm'll ever be the same again?" "….You've got to be kidding me." Tammy sighed. "I'm not." Draco said, a smirk crawling across his face. "So that's why you're faking it. To get Hagrid fired." Harry spoke beheading a dead caterpillar because his hand was shaking in anger. "Well, _partly_, Potter. But there are other benefits too. Myles, slice my caterpillars for me."

A few cauldrons away, Neville was in trouble. Neville regularly went to pieces in Potions lessons; it was his worst subject, and his great fear of Professor Snape made things ten times worse. His potion, which was supposed to be a bright, acid green, had turned- "Orange, Longbottom," Snape spoke, ladling some up and allowing it to splash back into the cauldron, so that everyone could see. "Orange. Tell me, boy, does anything penetrate that thick skull of yours? Didn't you hear me say, quite clearly, that only one rat spleen was needed? Didn't I state plainly that a dash of leech juice would suffice? What do I have to do to make you understand, Longbottom?" Neville was pink and trembling. He looked as though he was on the verge of tears. "Please, sir," Hermione spoke, "Please, I could help Neville put it right-" "I don't remember asking you to show off, Miss Granger," Snape spoke coldly, she went as pink as Neville. "Longbottom, at the end of this lesson we will feed a few drops of this potion to your toad and see what happens. Perhaps that will encourage you to do it properly." Snape moved away, leaving Neville breathless with fear. "Help me!" He moaned to Hermione. "Hey, Harry, Tam." Seamus Finnigan spoke, leaning over to borrow Harry's brass scales, "Have you heard? Daily Prophet this morning- they reckon Sirius Black's been sighted."

"Where?" Said Harry and Ron quickly. On the other side of the table, Malfoy looked up, listening closely. Tammy listened intently as well. "Not too far from here," Seamus said, who looked excited. "It was a Muggle who saw him. 'Course, she didn't really understand. The Muggles think he's just an ordinary criminal, don't they? So she phoned the telephone hot line. By the time the Ministry of Magic got there, he was gone." "Not too far from here…" Tammy repeated, looking significantly at Harry. He turned around and saw Malfoy watching closely. "What, Malfoy? Need something else skinned?" Malfoy's eyes were shining malevolently, and they were fixed on Harry. He leaned across the table. "Thinking of trying to catch Black singled handed, potter?" "yeah, that's right," Harry said offhandedly. Malfoy's thin mouth was curving into a mean smile. "Of course, if it was me," he said quietly. "I'd have done something before now. I wouldn't be staying in school like a good boy. I'd be out there looking for him." "What the bloody hell are you talking about Malfoy?" Ron snapped. "Don't you know, Potter?" breathed Malfoy, his pale eyes narrowed. "Know what?" Malfoy let out a low, sneering laugh. "Maybe you'd rather not risk your neck," he said. "Want to leave it to the dementors, do you? But if it was me, I'd want revenge. I'd hunt him down myself." "What are you talking about?" Said Harry angrily, but at that moment Snape called, "You should have finished adding your ingredients by now; this potion needs to stew before it can be drunk, so clear away while it simmers and then we'll test Longbottom's…"

Crabbe and Goyle laughed openly, watching Neville sweat as he stirred his potion feverishly. Hermione was muttering instructions to him out of the corner of her mouth, so that Snape wouldn't see. Harry and Ron packed away their unused ingredients and went to wash their hands and ladles in the stone basin in the corner. "What did Malfoy mean?" Harry mouthed to Ron as he stuck his hands under the icy jet that poured from the gargoyle's mouth. Tammy popped up behind him, waiting to use the sink. "Why would I want revenge on Black? He hasn't done anything to me- yet." "He's making it up," said Ron savagely. "He's trying to make you do something stupid…" The end of the lesson in sight, Snape strode over to Neville, who was cowering by his cauldron. "Everyone gather 'round." Said Snape, his black eyes glittering "and watch what happens to Longbottom's toad. If he has managed to produce a Shrinking Solution, it will shrink to a tadpole. If, as I don't doubt, he has done it wrong, his toad is likely to be poisoned. The Gryffindors, and Tammy watched fearfully, while the Slytherins watched in excitement. Snape picked up Trevor the toad in his left hand and dipped a small spoon into Neville's potion, which was now green. He trickled a few drops down Trevor's throat. There was a moment of hushed silence, in which Trevor gulped; then there was a small pop, and Trevor the tadpole was wriggling in Snape's palm.

The Gryffindors burst into applause, as did Tammy who cheered. Snape, looking sour, pulled a small bottle from the pocket of his robe, poured a few drops on top of Trevor and he reappeared suddenly, fully grown. "Five points from Gryffindor," said Snape, which wiped the smiles from every face. "I told you not to help him, Miss Granger. Class dismissed." They filed out of the classroom. Harry, Ron Tammy, and Hermione climbed the steps to the entrance hall. Harry was still thinking about what Malfoy said, while Ron was seething about Snape. "Five points from Gryffindor because the potion was all right! Why didn't you lie, Hermione? You should've said Neville did it all by himself!" Hermione didn't answer. Ron looked around. "Where is she?" Harry and Tammy turned around. "She was right behind us…" Ron said. Tammy shrugged. Hermione came running down the stairs. "How did you do that?" Ron said. "What?" Hermione asked joining them. "One minute you were behind us, the next moment you were back at the bottom of the stairs again." "What?" Hermione asked. "Oh- I had to go back for something. Oh no-" A seam had split on Hermione's bag. Harry wasn't surprised he could see that it was crammed with at least a dozen large and heavy books. "Why re you carrying all these around with you?" Ron asked her. "You know how many subjects I'm taking," said hermione breathlessly. "Couldn't you hold these for me, could you?" "But-" Ron was turning over the books she had handed him looking at the covers. "You haven't got any of these subjects today. It's only defense against the dark arts this afternoon." "Oh yes," said hermione vaguely, but she packed all the books back in her bag just the same. "I hope there's something good for lunch, I'm starving," she added, and she marched off toward the great all. "D'you get the feeling Hermione's not telling us something?" Ron asked Harry. Sander came running down the steps, he spotted Tammy and ran over to her, immediately flinging his arms around her.

"Hi sis!" he said. She smiled. "Hi Sander." She spoke. "I don't want to eat lunch in the great hall…" Sander said looking up at her. "Neither do I, but we all have to do things we don't want to do." "Hey, Why don't you meet me up at the library?" Sander asked, a flicker of hope in his eyes. "We could hang out and talk about how our day's going so far." He said. Tammy made a soft smile. "Alright then. I'll meet you in the library just as soon as I finish eating." She said. Sander smiled brightly. "Alright!" he said. He skittered off into the great hall. Harry made a soft smile. Ron had left to go eat. "He's a really sweet kid." He said. He smiled softly at Tammy. Tammy made a small smile back. "I know… it's hard to believe that he came out of our family…" she paused. Harry got a confused look on his face. "What's wrong with it?" he asked. "Umm… maybe if you come to the library I'll explain later…" she said. He nodded. "Well you should go eat… your friends are waiting for you…" Tammy trailed off. Her eyes staring at the floor, examining the cracks. "Alright then, Tammy, I'll see you at the library." He said. He turned on his heel to walk away and then paused. He turned back to Tammy, who was still looking down. "Tammy?" he asked. She looked up. He kissed her lightly on the lips. It was a chaste kiss, but filled with emotions of love. He pulled away quickly. "A kiss, for you and only you…" he whispered, then he turned around. "See you later…" he said. He scampered out of the great hall. Tammy's cheeks turned a bright pink. _Did… what I think… just happen… happen? _Tammy thought. She blinked and touched her lips lightly. She made a soft smile.

Tammy turned to follow him but she felt a hand grip her wrist, and next thing she knew she was flown into the wall. "What… the HELL do you think you're doing!"

End chapter 15

…cliffy… DON'T KILL MEH!


	16. Chapter 16: Laying down the rules

Title: Welcome to my life

By: FallenArchAngel47

Dear Readers,

I am making a website for this fanfic. It's on free webs which is cool… anyways… if you want the site address (which I am still working on might I add) contact me at my email which is on my profile… yes I do go on that email to check my mail and see if I have reviews… moving on… Yeah… my website rocks… even though it's not finished… I must finish it… and give backgrounds to it… anyway… I have character profiles posted there… like for Tammy, and other characters I have added, I have the fanfic itself there… though I would much more prefer it you read it here… it warns you on this website at least… and isn't as annoying as that website when I have to post it. Moving on… I'm trying to make banners for my fanfic… so… if anyone wants to help me… go ahead… I mean… I already gave you a basic description of what Tammy looks like… and the other ones… moving on… thanks for all the reviews guys and sorry I didn't write personal responses this time…

Sincerely,

Fallen.

Disclaimer:

Hey… I bet you're wondering why I chose this word.

And what does this word have to do with the chapter.

Umm… well… prepare for a very… erm… interesting chapter.

Nooo… my evanescene CD where has it gone…

Tum dee tum dee tum… this has to do with # 5 on the CD Fallen by Evanescence…

Evanescence rocks, if you perhaps go to my new website this song it could be posted.

Die… sorry… erm… on with the fic… poor tammy… and I want no flames! … I know it's improbable… but it's not impossible! So nah…

Chapter 16

Laying down the rules.

Tammy winces as she hit the wall. "N-Nothing... s-sir." She spoke, she grimaced. Draco Malfoy loomed in front of her, a deep growl coming from his throat. "Did you just kiss Potter?" He hissed. "N-No sir…" she said. She winced again, waiting for his hand to collide with her face. It didn't. "Ah yes… that's right… _he _kissed you…" he said. She opened one of her eyes and looked at him. He was right next to her. He pressed her against the wall. "Did you enjoy it?" he asked, narrowing his eyes at her. "N-no s-sir…" she whispered. "…Good." He said. "…Now… let us lay down some… rules…" he said. He pinned her to the wall forcefully. "Rule number one… you are not to see Potter anymore." He whispered dangerously. She looked down sadly. "Is that understood?" he hissed. She didn't respond. He smacked her again, then she nodded, tears in her eyes. "Rule Number two… you are mine. No one else's. I do not want you seen with any other guy besides myself." He hissed. She nodded. (Oh sure now you take claim to her… rolls eyes…sorry. shifty eyes) "Rule number three… you will do what I ask of you when told." He hissed. She nodded. "Rule number four… you are not allowed to be seen with any other person from any other house." He hissed. "That be including your little brother." He narrowed his eyes. Tammy's eyes filled with tears, a few breaking free and cascading down her delicately pale cheeks. "Rule number five… you are to stay by my side at all times, unless instructed otherwise, or it is time to sleep…" he hissed. She nodded. "Rule number six, you are to address me as Sir, or Master Malfoy." He spoke. She nodded sadly. "Is all of this clear?" he asked. "…C-crystal… c-clear… s-sir…" she whispered.

"If you're good for me, I may let you see Potter, with me in your presence of course… I mean I wouldn't want anyone else touching _my_ fiancé…" he whispered close to her ear. She shivered. _Too close… please back off…_ she thought; she closed her eyes shut tightly. But to her dismay he didn't back away. He got even closer, if that was even physically possible. He wrapped his arms around her waist tightly, a bit too tight. She winced in pain. "I'm not _that_ bad once you get to know me…" he whispered in her ear. She shivered again, not liking him this close. "P-please… c-can I-I g-go eat?" she begged. A smirk spread across his face. "No." he said. "You can spend your time with me…" he spoke. He smirked down at her, and his lips came crashing down on hers. The tears that had been welling up this entire time broke free, and she couldn't help but cry. She wanted to push him away desperately when he took the kiss a little too far, and took to snogging her. He pulled away for a moment, and looked around quickly. The entrance to the great hall was empty, and he dragged her into an empty classroom. No one seemed to notice the screams of pain, agony, and misery coming from the classroom; everyone was doing their own thing, in their own world. As usual, the world turned it's back on Tamantha Myles once again, in her poor life.

End chapter 16

…No flames! …and yes I know it's a Draco/OC fanfic… you'll have to see what happens damn you all impatient people… and New Port don't go blabbing… :shifty eyes: I know you know…


	17. Chapter 17: My Family, not my fav topic

Title: Welcome to my life

By: FallenArchAngel47

Dear Newport,

Thanks for the reviews! n.n

Sincerely,

Your buddah

Samantha.

Responses to reviews of Chapter 15

Dear Summonerofthesilverwolf,

….Yes ew… but I know ew for a different reason… :ROFL:

Sincerely,

Samantha

Dear Neko-Koorime,

First one.

Sincerely,

Samantha.

Responses to reviews of Chapter 16

Dear Summonerofthesilverwolf,

Oh yeah! Thanks for adding another reviewer n.n …and yes… you keep looking on the bright side of things… and yes… that is a bright side, they get to know each other better. And yes… I will update soon… thanks for the review! n.n

Sincerely,

Samantha

Dear Neko-Koorime,

Yes… I know…

Disclaimer: Places to hide

R- RUSSIA…Yes…visit old country for me…:in Russian accent: In old country…there be raccoon that eat chocolate…so we celebrate the chocolate by eating it…yes…

E- Earth. Pretty obvious…but anywhere on earth'll do.

M- Mud pie…I dunno…just make a really big mud pie…hide in it…and hope no idiot eats it…

U- United States…WE HAVE THE…WITTNESS PROTECTION PROGRAM! OH! OH! NOW WHAT B!…Hi.

S- Secret hiding place…AKA…in the closet…no one will find you there…hide under clothes…or toys…clothes of course would be more comfortable.

L- Lockness Monster belly…Yes…hide in the Lockness monster's belly…they won't dare look for you there…and even if they do find out where you are…I don't think they'd follow you…but little do they know the Lockness Monster is a robot…and the inside is computers…

U- …Uranus…not literally Ur anus…I'm saying the planet here…it's gaseous…and not that pretty…but hey…it's a place to hide…wait…why does the planet really describe a persons anus? oO

P- Periwinkle's home…yes the cat thing from blues clues…it was the first P word that popped into my head…

I- …INDIA! …Not sure why…again…first thing that popped into my head peoples…

N- Nose…hide in the nose of Washington on mount Rushmore…or something like that…the monument…cliff…thing…with the founding father's faces…you know…that must've taken years to make I just realized that…sad huh?

Dear Readers,

Don't ask me how all this will have happened during lunch…

-Fallen.

Chapter 17

My family, not one my favorite topics.

Tammy was sitting in the back corner of the library, her head hung low. She had a hoodie on over her robes, feeling the need to be invisible; she had her hood up and sat flipping through a book. She stared sadly at the pictures. Draco stood next to her, looking through the bookshelf, with an uninterested look. Sander had walked into the library a while ago, and sat in a seat not too far off, he was looking around for her. Harry and Ron were sitting with him. Harry sighed, looking around. "I must've scared her off…" he said to no one in particular. "…Scared whom off?" Ron asked, looking up. "…Tammy." Harry spoke. "…How?" Sander asked. Harry fidgeted. "…I kissed her…" he said. "The tea cups were right!" Ron whispered. "I was right!" He spoke. "…………" Sander remained silent. "…You didn't do anything else did you?" he asked, narrowing his eyes. Harry shook his head. "Better not have…" he whispered harshly. "I didn't." Harry spoke truthfully. "…If you two go out… …you better treat her right… or you'll answer to me…" he said. Harry nodded. Ron pat him on the back. "I'm sure she… just got lost or something…" he said.

_Harry I'm right over here… Sander… Ron… one of you… please notice me… _Tammy pleaded in her mind, staring at them. Her lips were bruised lightly, which could now be seen since the light was hitting her face. She looked down again. Draco sat next to her. "I'm not that bad you know." He spoke. He snaked an arm around her waist. "…I know sir…" she spoke quietly. He pulled her close to him. "Are you scared of me now?" he whispered close to her ear. "…Y-Yes S-sir…" she spoke quietly. "…Don't be…" he whispered again. He nuzzled her neck gently. "…I can be a _very_ nice person when I get what I want…" he whispered. "Draco? Where are you?" Came Claire's voice, she walked out from behind a bookshelf, and Draco immediately let go of Tammy. "Dracie!" (Drake-ee). She hopped into his lap and wrapped her arms around him. He wrapped his arms around her waist, but it looked as if he wasn't into that much. Tammy sat there and looked down. "…Go… do as you wish… see Potter if you want…" Draco whispered so low, so that only Tammy could hear. Tammy looked up, and at Draco. Draco jerked his head in a motion as to say, "Go", while Claire was snuggled into his neck. Tammy nodded thanks and skittered over to Sander, Harry and Ron.

"Tammy?" Sander asked looking up. "Yes?" Tammy asked pulling the hood over her head a bit more. "…What happened the hoods up…" he spoke. "Nothing." Tammy spoke. She sat down. "…Then take the hood down…" he spoke. She whispered a small spell under her breath, and then pulled her hood back. Her lips were no longer bruised, and she made a sad smile. "Why so sad?" Ron asked. "No reason." (Cheese wheeee… or rather cheese whiz… and crackers… yummy…moving on.) Tammy spoke. Harry looked down. Tammy hopped onto the couch next to him. "…What about _you _are you alright?" she spoke sticking her face under his since he was looking down. "Did I scare you?" he whispered, so that only she could hear. She shook her head. "Nope. Not at all." She said. She smiled warmly up at him. "S-so you're not mad at me or anything?" he asked. She shook her head and smiled. "I actually… well…" "Awwww!" Ron spoke. "Shuddap." Sander said. "Let'r speak to him… hey why don't we go… see Fred and George?" He asked. Ron shrugged. "Eh. Alright." He said. Sander walked out of the library, glancing a goodbye at his sister. He mouthed the words "See you later" and walked out; Ron following closely behind. "…As… I was saying…" Tammy spoke. Harry was looking up, and at her now. "I'm not mad… I actually kinda… enjoyed it…" she said. Her eyes flicked down. "That was my first kiss…" Harry said.

"I'd wish it had been mine." She said. "…Oh yeah… you promised me you'd tell me about your family life in the library today." He said. He crossed his arms and glared at her playfully. "Trying to get out of telling me, eh?" he asked. She made a small laugh. "No." she said. She was looking down, with her head hung low. In the back of her mind, she was wondering why Draco had allowed her to see Harry. "Are you sure you're alright?" Harry asked. He pulled her into a gentle hug, nothing at all like Draco's hugs. His were forceful and full of bitterness. "My family… well… as I told you… I'm adopted… I don't know who my parents are… I live with the Myles family, who adopted me from an orphanage, where I heard my mother dumped me off. The woman there wasn't too kind…" she paused, deciding whether to go into details of what happened to the woman or not. She decided against it. "… I was adopted when I was 5…Chris… you know him, I think… had seen me. We became fast friends, and he asked his parents to adopt me. But, our father, paid more attention to me then he did any of his other kids. I miss that man greatly… he was like the father I never had…" she got a sad look to her. "But he died shortly two years after that, on my 8th birthday." Her eyes flicked down. "I'm sorry to hear that." he spoke. (LET'S DO THE TIME WARP AGAIN!… sorry…) "… Chris was bitter to me after that… Claire always hated me… Sander was born and I was stuck with raising him… up until he was 8 he slept in my closet-erm… room." She said. "That's why he's so close to you…" he said. She nodded. She felt someone else's eyes on her. She pulled away gently. She looked up at Harry. "I gotta get going… I forgot my Defense Against the Dark Arts book in my room…" she said. She got up, waved good-bye to him and skittered to the outside of the library. Draco soon walked up to her, Claire with him. Claire narrowed her eyes at Tammy. "…" Tammy spoke nothing. "We should make our way to the Defense Against the Dark arts room…" he said. She made a small nod, her eyes staring at the floor. He said nothing about Harry hugging her, maybe he didn't see. But little did she know, that his eyes had been on her the entire time. With that they walked toward the Defense against the dark arts room.

Enc chapter 17

… :Shifty eyes: Beware… the green… eyed…. Monsters… under… my bed… … they… scare me… Hi… I am rambling… CANDY CANE! GELT! BEHOLD MY JEW-DAR CHRISTMAS POWERS::runs around:


	18. Chapter 18: The Boggart in the Wardrobe

Title: Welcome to my life

By: FallenArchAngel47

Dear Readers,

Hope you all had a happy holiday… sorry I didn't update for a while… I just had a few issues… well… I got a laptop… so I should be updating more frequently… well… the Internet doesn't work on my laptop…but I've been up typing for a while… oh… and when my internet is up… there'll most likely be a boom in fanfics… anyway… hope you all had a wonderful holiday… blahdy blah…

-Fallen

Chapter 18

The Boggart in the wardrobe

Professor Lupin wasn't there when they arrived at his first Defense against the Dark Arts lesson. They all sat down, took out their books, quills and parchment, and were talking when he finally entered the room. Lupin smiled vaguely and placed his tatty old briefcase on the teacher's desk. He was as shabby as ever but looked healthier than he had on the train, as though he had had a few square meals. Chelsi walked in shortly afterward, with a briefcase in her hand as well. She looked a bit professional. "Good afternoon," he said. "Would you please put all your books back in your bags. Todays will be a practical lesson. You will need only your wands." A few curious looks were exchanged as the class put away their books. They had never had a practical Def3ense against the Dark Arts before, unless you counted the memorable class last year when their old teacher had brought a cage full of pixies to class and set them loose. "Right then," said Professor Lupin, when everyone was ready.

"If you'd follow me." Puzzled but interested, the class got to its feet and followed Professor Lupin and Chelsi out of the classroom. He led them along the deserted corridor and around a corner, where the first thing they saw was Peeves the Poltergeist, who was floating upside down in midair and stuffing the nearest keyhole with chewing gum. Peeves didn't look up until Professor Lupin was two feet away then he wiggled his curly toed feet and broke into song. "Loony, loopy Lupin," Peeves sang. "Loony, loopy Lupin, loony, loopy Lupin-" Rude and unmanageable as he almost always was, Peeves usually showed some respect toward the teachers. Everyone looked quickly at Professor Lupin to see how he would take this; to their surprise, he was still smiling. Peeves scowled, and then noticed Chelsi. "Ugly Crone white!" he spoke. He laughed. "I'd take that gum out of the keyhole if I were you, Peeves." Chelsi spoke pleasantly. "Mr. Filch won't be able to get in to his brooms." Filch was the Hogwarts caretaker, a bad-tempered, failed wizard who waged a constant war against the students, and indeed, Peeves. However, Peeves paid no attention to Chelsi's words, expect to blow a loud wet raspberry. Chelsi gave a small laugh and took out her wand.

"This is a useful spell," she said to the class over her shoulder. "Please watch closely." Lupin made a small smile. She raised the wand to shoulder height, said "Waddiwasi!" and pointed it at Peeves. With the force of a bullet, the wad of chewing gum shot out of the keyhole and straight down Peeve's left nostril; he whirled upright and zoomed away, cursing. "Cool Ms. White!" Dean Thomas said in amazement. "Thank you Dean, and no need to call me Ms. White… it makes me sound old… call me Chelsi." She said. He nodded. "Shall we proceed?" Professor Lupin asked, a small smile planted on his face. They set off again, the class looking at both shabby Professor Lupin, and Chelsi with increased respect, well… except for the Slytherins that is… with the exception of, of course, Tammy. He led them down a second corridor and stopped right outside the staff room door. "Inside, please," said Professor Lupin, opening it and standing back. The staff room, a long, paneled room full of old, mismatched chairs, was empty except for one teacher. Professor Snape was sitting in a low armchair, and he looked around as the class filed in. His eyes were glittering and there was a nasty sneer playing around his mouth. As Professor Lupin came in and made to close the door behind him, Snape said, "Leave it open, I'd rather not witness this."

He got to his feet and strode past the class, his black robes billowing behind him. At the doorway he turned on his hell and said, "Possibly no one's warned you, Lupin, but this class contains Neville Longbottom. I would advice you not to entrust him with anything difficult. Not unless Miss Granger is hissing instructions in his ear." Neville when scarlet. Harry glared at Snape; it was bad enough that he bullied Neville in his own classes, let along doing it in front of other teachers. Professor Lupin had raised his eyebrows, while Chelsi scowled at Snape. "I was hoping that Neville would assist me with the first stage of the operation," he said, "and I am sure he will perform it admirably." Neville's face went, if possible, even redder. Snape's lip curled, but he left, shutting the door with a Snape. "Now, then," said Professor Lupin, beckoning the class toward the end of the room, where there was nothing but an old wardrobe where the teachers kept their spare robes.

As Professor Lupin went to stand near it, the wardrobe gave a sudden wobble, banging off the wall. "Nothing to worry about," said Professor Lupin calmly because a few people had jumped backward in alarm. "There's a Boggart in there." Most people seemed to feel that this was something to worry about. Neville gave Professor Lupin a look of pure terror, and Seamus Finnigan eyed the now rattling doorknob apprehensively. "Boggarts like dark, enclosed spaces," said Chelsi. "Wardrobes, the gap beneath beds, the cupboards under sinks- I've even met one that had lodged itself in a grandfather clock. (CHARLIE! …Hi…)" Chelsi spoke. Then Professor Lupin continued. "This one moved in yesterday afternoon, and I asked the headmaster if the staff would leave it to give my third years some practice." "So, the first question we must ask ourselves is, what is a Boggart?" Hermione's hand shot up, and Tammy half-raised hers. "Tammy?" Chelsi spoke, Hermione scowled but kept her hand up. "It's a shape shifter," she said. "It can take the shape of whatever it thinks will frighten us most." She spoke quietly. "Couldn't have said it better myself." Professor Lupin spoke. Hermione made a small growl in her throat. "So the Boggart sitting in the darkness within has not yet assumed a form. He does not yet know what will frighten the person on the other side of the door. Nobody knows what a Boggart looks like when it is alone." Professor Lupin spoke.

Chelsi interrupted. "And it is my life long goal to find out what a Boggart looks like alone…" she spoke. Her eyes shifted back and forth quickly. Lupin made a small laugh at her comment. "Stop laughing Remus… it really is…" she spoke. "Anyway… as I was saying… The Boggart does not take form while within the space but when let out, he will immediately become whatever each of us most fears. "This means," said Chelsi, choosing to ignore Neville's small sputter of terror, "that we have a huge advantage over the Boggart before we begin. Have you spotted it, Harry?" Trying to answer a question with Hermione next to him bobbing up and down on the balls of her feet with her hand in the air, was very off-putting, but Harry had a go. "Er- because there are so many of us, it won't know what shape it should be?" "Precisely" Professor Lupin said, and Hermione put her hand down, looking a little disappointed. "It's always best to have company when you're dealing with a Boggart. He becomes confused.

Which should he become, a headless corpse or a flesh eating slug? I once saw a Boggart make that very mistake- tried to frighten two people at once and turned himself into half a slug. Not remotely frightening." Chelsi snickered at this comment obviously reminiscing. "The charm that repels a Boggart is simple, yet it requires force of mind. "You see, the thing that really finishes a Boggart is laughter. What you need to do is force it to assume a shape that you find amusing. We will practice the charm without wands first. After me, please…_riddikulus_!" "_Riddikulus_!" the class said together. "Good," said Professor Lupin just as Chelsi went to a chair and lounged by the fire. "Very good. But that was the easy part, I'm afraid. You see, the word alone is not enough. And this is where you come in, Neville." The wardrobe shook again, though not as much as Neville, who walked forward as though he were heading for the gallows. "Right, Neville," said Professor Lupin.

"First things first: what would you say is the thing that frightens you most in the world?" Neville's lips moved but no noise came out. "Didn't catch that Neville, sorry." Said professor Lupin cheerfully. Neville looked around rather wildly, as though begging someone to help him, hen said, in barely more than a whisper, "Professor Snape." Nearly everyone laughed. Even Neville grinned apologetically. Professor Lupin, however, looked thoughtful. "Professor Snape…hmmmm…Neville, I believe you live with your grandmother?" "Er-yes," said Neville nervously. "But- I don't want the Boggart to turn into her either." "No, no, you misunderstand me," said Professor Lupin, now smiling. "I wonder, could you tell is what sort of clothes your grandmother usually wears?" Neville looked startled, but said, "Well…always the same hat. A tall one with a stuffed vulture on top. And a long dress…green, normally…and sometimes a fox-fur scarf." "And a handbag?": prompted Professor Lupin. "A big red one," said Neville. "Right then," Professor Lupin said. "Can you picture those clothes very clearly Neville?" Can you see tm in your mind's eye?" "Yes," said Neville, uncertainly, plainly wondering what was coming next.

"When the Boggart bursts out of this wardrobe, Neville, and sees you, it will assume the form of Professor Snape," said Lupin. "And you will raise your wand-thus-and cry "Riddikulus!"-And concentrate hard your grandmother's clothes. If all goes well, Professor Boggart Snape will be forced into that vulture topped hat, and that green dress, with that big red handbag." There was a great shout of laughter.; the wardrobe wobbled more violently. "If Neville is successful, the Boggart is likely to shift his attention to each of us in turn," said Professor Lupin. "I would like all of you to take a moment now to think of the thing that scares you most, and imagine how you might force it to look comical." The room went quiet. Harry thought…what scared him most in the world? His first thought was Lord Voldemort- a Voldemort returned to full strength. But before he had even started to plan a possible counterattack on a Boggart-Voldemort, a horrible image came floating to the surface of his mind…. A rotting, glistening hand, slithering back beneath a black cloak…a long, rattling breath from an unseen mouth.;. Then a cold so penetrating it felt like drowning…. Harry shivered, then looked around, hoping no one had noticed. Like Harry, Tammy was thinking the very same thing.

She stood there silently wondering. _Spiders…_ she thought at first, since she hated to even look at the creatures. But somehow it didn't seem to scare her that much… _alright then… how about… Chris… Claire… Mum… Sander dead… Draco… Lucious Malfoy_ but she continuously thought, only to come up with nothing. She sighed. _Alrighty then…how about…being alone? Yeah… I never liked being alone… I'm scared to be alone because then my thoughts get to me… _she thought. Tammy turned her attention back to the classroom. Many people had their eyes closed, Ron was muttering to himself, "Take its legs off." Harry was sure he knew what was about. Ron's greatest fear was spiders. "Everyone ready?" said Professor Lupin. Harry felt a lurch of fear. He wasn't ready. How could you make a Dementor less frightening? Tammy's stomach lurched, she was not at all ready, and she wasn't even prepared for what might show up before her. She didn't know what she feared most… she only assumed that it was being alone. She didn't know for a fact. How stupid… you don't even know what you fear the most… said the voice in the back of her head as usual. But Tammy, nor Harry wanted to ask for more time; everyone was nodding and rolling up their sleeves. "Neville, we're going to back away," said professor Lupin.

"Let you have a clear filed, all right? I'll call the next person forward….Everyone back, now, so Neville can get a clear shot-" They all retreated, backed against the walls, leaving Neville alone beside the wardrobe. He looked pale and frightened, but he had pushed up the sleeves of his robes and was holding his wand ready. "On the count of three, Neville," said Professor Lupin, who was pointing his own wand at the handle of the wardrobe. "One-Two-Three-now!" A jet of sparks shot from the end of Professor Lupin's wand and hit the doorknob. The wardrobe burst open. Hook-nosed and menacing, Professor Snape stepped out, his eyes flashing at Neville. Neville backed away, his wand up, mouthing wordlessly. Snape was bearing down upon him, reaching inside his robes. "_R-r-riddikulus_!" squeaked Neville. There was a noise like a whip crack. Snape stumbled; he was wearing a long, lace-trimmed dress and a towering hat topped with a moth-eaten vulture, and he was swinging a huge crimson handbag. There was a roar of laughter; the Boggart paused, confused, and Professor Lupin shouted "Parvati! Forward!" Parvati walked forward, her face set. Snape rounded on her. There was another crack, and where he had stood was a blood stained bandaged mummy; its sightless face was turned to Parvati and it began to walk toward her very slowly, dragging its feet, its stiff arms rising- (Okay what the hell man… in the movie she's scared of a cobra snake thingy…. And in the book it's a mummy…)

"_Riddikulus_!" cried Parvati. A bandage unraveled at the mummy's feet; it became entangled, fell face forward and its head rolled off. Chelsi whistled in the corner, and cheered the kids on as they went up. "Seamus!" roared Professor Lupin. Seamus darted past Parvati. Crack! Where the mummy had been was a woman with floor-length black hair and a skeletal, green tinged face- a banshee. She opened her mouth wide and an unearthly sound filled the room, a long wailing shriek that made the hair on Harry's head stand on end. Tammy's neck hair stood up, and she shivered- "_Riddikulus_!" shouted Seamus. The banshee made a rasping noise and clutched her throat; her voice was gone. Crack! The banshee turned into a rat, which chased its tail in a circle, then –crack!- became a rattlesnake, which slithered and withered before –crack!- becoming a single bloody eyeball. "It's confused!" shouted Lupin. "We're getting there! Dean!" Dean hurried forward. Crack!

The eyeball became a severed hand, which flipped over and began to creep along the floor like a crab. "_Riddikulus_!" yelled Dean. There was a snap, and the hand was trapped in a mousetrap. "Excellent! Ron, you next!" Ron leapt forward. Crack! Quite a few people screamed. A giant spider, six feet tall and covered in hair, was advancing on Ron, clicking its pincers menacingly. For a moment, Harry thought Ron had frozen. Then- "_Riddikulus_!" bellowed Ron, and the spider's legs vanished; it rolled over and over; Lavender Brown squealed and ran out of its way and it came to a halt at Harry's feet. He raised his wand, ready, but- "Here!" shouted Professor Lupin suddenly, hurrying forward. Crack! The legless spider had vanished. For a second, everyone looked wildly around to see where it was. Then they saw a silvery white orb hanging in the air in front of Lupin, who said, "Riddikulus!" almost lazily. Crack! It turned into a large white balloon flying in the air. "Go on Tammy finish him off!"

End chapter 18


	19. 19:What's there to fear but fear itself?

Title: Welcome to my life

By: FallenArchAngel47

Chapter 19

What's there to fear, but fear itself?

Tammy stepped up, unsure, and uneasily. The balloon rounded on her, and paused. _God I wish I knew what I was afraid of…I don't know what to think of that's funny either…oh god… oh god… come on… what am I afraid of…_She thought worriedly. The Boggart immediately turned into a Dementor, and almost at once began sucking at the air. Tammy felt the happiness begin to leave her. "R-R-Riddikulus!" she stuttered, but nothing happened, she felt clammy, and felt as if she was being drowned in freezing cold water, she felt her surroundings blur. She fell down on the ground. "Expecto Patronum!" came Chelsi's voice. The coldness stopped, and Tammy laid there. The Dementor still hung about. "Screw this man… Riddikulus!" Chelsi shouted.

She pointed the wand at the Dementor, which immediately threw back it's cloak, and became Michael Jackson, who danced about grabbing his crotch and going "Ow". Some of the students laughed. She felt people around her but didn't bother to open her eyes. "Tammy? Sweetie…come on now… open your eyes…" came Chelsi's voice. Tammy weakly complied. She saw Harry, Ron, Neville, and even Draco crowded around her, along with the face of Professor Lupin. "How do you feel?" she asked. Tammy looked down sadly. "I guess that answers my question…" Chelsi spoke. She paused. "Now…eat my child eat!" She said shoving chocolate into her mouth. Tammy choked on a few pieces, but managed to swallow it. "Good god…" she said sitting up. "There… see ….all better." Chelsi spoke. She looked at Lupin. "Should she go to the Hospital wing?" she asked. Lupin shook his head. "He looked around.

The Boggart now exploded, bursting into a thousand tiny wisps of smoke, and then was gone. Lupin cleared his throat, as Tammy stood up. "Well done everyone… you've done an excellent job. Let me see… five points to Gryffindor for every person to tackle the Boggart… same with Slytherin… ten for Neville because it did it twice… and five each to Harry and Tammy." "But I didn't do anything," said Harry. "And I didn't finish my duty." She spoke. "You and Tammy answered my questions correctly at the start of the class, Harry," Lupin said lightly. "Very well, everyone, an excellent lesson, Homework, kindly read the chapter on Boggarts and summarize it for me…to be handed in on Monday. That will be all." Talking excitedly, the class left the staffroom. Harry, however, wasn't feeling cheerful. Professor Lupin had deliberately stopped him from tackling the Boggart. Why? Was it because he'd seen Harry collapse on the train, and thought he wasn't up to much? Had he thought Harry would pass out again?

But no one else seemed to have noticed anything. "Did you see me take the banshee?" shouted Seamus. "And the hand!" said Dean, waving his own around. "And Snape in that hat!" "And my mummy!" "I wonder why Professor Lupin's frightened of crystal balls?" said Lavender thoughtfully. "That was the best Defense Against the Dark arts lesson we've ever had, wasn't it?" said Ron excitedly as they made their way back to the classroom to get their bags. "He seems like a very good teacher," said Hermione approvingly. "But I wish I could have had a turn with the Boggart-" "What would it have been for you?" said Ron sniggering. "A piece of homework that only got nine out of ten?"


	20. Chapter 20: Parseltounge

Title: Welcome to my life

By: FallenArchAngel47

Chapter 20

Parseltounge.

Tammy sat down at the end of the Slytherin table, where it was basically abandoned. She sighed and picked up some food that was on her end, she ate in silence, waiting for the feast to end. "Can I sit here… or if I sit down are you going to freak out?" came a voice from behind her. She already knew who it was. She remained silent and flipped through a muggle book titled "Blood and Chocolate." Which, she read as she sat there. She felt him walk away, and turned her head to notice him. She was right… it was Draco Malfoy. She saw his platinum blonde head bob down the hallway and toward the crowded end of the table. She flipped through the book, and felt someone sit down next to her. She continued eating. "You looked kinda lonely over here." Came Marcus Flint's voice. Tammy looked up, almost choking on her food. "Eh…yeah…no be gone with you…" she said. "You can't tell me you're not lonely…" he said, he scooted closer to her. "…I'm not hungry anymore…" she said. She skittered out of the seat, nearly falling over, and ran out of the great hall with her bag slung over her shoulder. She heard footsteps behind her, and quickened her pace down the hall.

She then felt someone grab her wrist painfully, and spin her around. _Why does that seem to continuously happen to me lately?_ She thought as she was soon was pressed against the wall with Flint in her face. Her eyes shifted back and forth quickly. "…No one… leaves me… when I'm _actually **trying**_ to be nice…" Flint growled lowly. "…Erm… sorry?" she spoke cautiously. He growled lowly again, and soon his lips were crashed against hers. _**Okay… that's it… I'm tired of this crap.** What am I gonna do though? **I know for sure you are not gonna take this shit again… **… **You know what… just damn well give me control of the friggen body. **_Before she knew what she was doing, she shoved Flint off. He pinned her back. "…I'll…I'll scream assault!" she spoke. He rolled his eyes. **_Oh wow Tammy… how very frightening… I bet he's just shaking in his robes right now. _**"Okay you know what I'm done being nice." She said. She kneed him in the groin and pulled her wand out, pointing it to his throat. He had kneeled down, clutching his precious "jewels" and glared up at her. "Whore" he managed to say through the pain. "_Densaugeo_!" she called pointing the wand at him. His front teeth, already horrible looking enough (…Okay here be happy flint. This flint the Marcus flint is ugly as hell… the other flint is sexy. There Oh wondrous one.) Began to enlarge and grow. Tammy snickered, and turned to walk away, when he grabbed her ankle, causing her to fall to the floor. The wand flew out of her hand. She reached for it, since she couldn't get back up seeing as Flint had a tight grip on her ankle. She kicked him in the face, causing him to let go.

She scurried over to her wand and scooped it up, and pointed it at him. He stood up, regaining his composure. "Wanna duel, huh? Well I'll whoop you… I'm a fourth year." He said. He narrowed his eyes. "I know more magic." His voice sounded weird, and reminded Tammy much of the Muggle cartoon cat created by Looney toons called "Sylvester" with the spitting, or perhaps the ever famous daffy duck, due to his enlarged teeth. He narrowed his eyes and pointed took his own wand out, and pointed it at her. "_Rictusempra_!" he called out. Tammy was thrown back, and started laughing uncontrollably as she felt herself being tickled. She swished and flicked her wand. "_W-Wingardium Leviosa_!" she called out. His wand began to hover in the air. He jumped for it, and grabbed it. "_Expelliarmus_!" He shouted, which caused the wand in Tammy's hand to fly out of it. "_Serpensortia_!" He called out. A snake flew out of his wand, a simple emerald green garden snake to be exact; it's soft blue eyes flicking around. By this time, a great deal of people had gathered in the great hall around them. "_Expelliarmus_!" Came Draco's voice, and Flint's wand went flying out of his hand. Harry stepped up, a growl erupting from his throat. "P-" before he could finish, Sander piped up, his wand pointed directly at Flint. "_Petrificus Totalus_!" Sander said. Flint went into a full body bind and fell down.

"Petrificus Totalus!" He cried again pointing the wand at Draco. "What the hell did I do!" Draco growled. "…I just don't like you." Sander said. The snake began to crawl toward Sander, hissing. "_Okay people move the hell out of the way here…" _the snake seemed to say. Harry looked at the snake, and sighed. Tammy blinked, her eyes widened. "Why don't you talk to it, Potter? Make yourself even more famous once again…" Draco spat from the floor. Tammy walked over to the snake and picked it up. It hissed. _"What the hell do you think you're doing? Idiotic girl doesn't realize I can poison her to death…" _the snake hissed. "_I do…"_ came Tammy's response. To her it sounded completely normal, but to all the others surrounding her, they looked at her strangely. _"Really now… then why would you pick me up?" _the snake asked. _"You didn't seem that dangerous…" _came her response. The snake didn't respond. "What's going on here!" Came Professor Snape's voice as he walked over. _"I want the hell out of here…" _the snake hissed. _"Yeah well you and me both… but there's a different… you can go unlike me…" _Tammy said. The teacher's were gathered around, and Tammy didn't notice she was being stared at. Sander gawked at her. "…Everyone… back to the great hall." Came Professor Dumbledore's voice. "Except Malfoy, Myles, Tammy, and Harry…and Flint." Everyone filed out of the hallway and into the great hall to finish eating.

"...Why was everyone looking at me funny?" Tammy asked, cocking her head, since she had noticed them for the first time. "…Tammy you didn't tell me you were a Parseltounge!" Sander exclaimed. "A parsel what?" Tammy asked. "Meaning you can talk to snakes…" Harry said. "…Okay…" Tammy spoke. "…What's so special about it?" Tammy asked. "…It's not a very common gift…" Harry spoke. The snake had taken to coiling itself around Tammy's neck gently. Looking around. "Let me see it…" Snape went to snatch it, but Tammy took a step away. "…He doesn't like you." She said. Snape went to grab it again, but Dumbledore interrupted. "…Ms. Myles… I see… you've grown attached to the snake a bit…" he spoke. She pat the snake on the head, and nodded. "…If you wish… you may… keep it." He spoke. Her eyes lit up. Draco remained on the floor, in the body bind, and when no one was looking, Sander would take the opportunity to kick either Flint, or Draco. Professor Snape walked up. "When Mr. Flint… and Mr. Malfoy… are out… of their body bind… they are to report to detention along with Ms. Myles…" He spoke calmly. Professor McGonagall spoke up. "And as for You, Mr. Myles, Mr. Potter, you will be in detention as well…" Harry and Sander nodded. "Now… off to your common rooms with you… well… except for you two…" Professor McGonagall said as Chelsi and Professor Lupin lifted both Draco and Flint up to bring them to the hospital wing. Tammy stood there, with the snake around her neck as everyone began to walk away. The snake nudged her gently, she looked at him. _"Thanksssss" _it hissed. She pat it on the head and smiled. At least she had a new friend…

End chapter 20

LUCIOUS IS GIRLY MAN! HIS LONG FLOWING BLONDE HAIR IS PULLED BACK INTO A GREEN RIBBON!


	21. Chapter 21: Looking Back

Title: Welcome to my life

By: FallenArchAngel47

Dear Readers,

My new years eve sucks… how about yours? It's currently 9pm on December 31, 2005… soon to be 2006… I'm bored out of my mind… and wish that New Port could have come over to my house… who hasn't answered her phone… so I remain alone… watching Naruto… which I'm not very fond of… my family is in the other room watching Blue comedy tour… I'm not too fond of that stuff… o.0 It just doesn't interest me… I like British Comedy, that's my thing. Maybe because of their funny accents… anyways… just… sayin Happy New Year!

-Fallen

Responses to Chapter 18

Dear Summonerofthesilverwolf,

I agree… but there are some parts I liked in the third movie like that were funny… other than that… I didn't really like the movie… it was supposed to be darker…

Sincerely,

Samantha

Responses for Chapter 19

Dear Summonerofthesilverwolf,

Yeah I know how that feels… when you want an updated chapter and it says it's not available when it is. Harry Potter Rocks… Chronicles of Narnia sucks… for they do not have Draco Malfoy… and besides… that make no sense because of the fact that they both have magic in them… only one has a little more, which speaks Latin, when Latin is the language of the Vatican church… which makes no sense to me so you know what screw it all the jews rock! XD… no offense… just kidding…

Sincerely,

Samantha

Responses for Chapter 20

Dear Summonerofthesilverwolf,

Actually yes… one day… but not soon… because I enjoy making him all… bratty… and what not… and yes that does make sense… … … but I am not telling anything… so yes…thanks for the reviews!

Sincerely,

Samantha

Dear Duzen Broken DreamZ,

…I don't like Hermione… personally… no offense to Hermione lovers… I just don't like her know it all attitude… and yes… thank you for the review…

Sincerely,

Samantha.

Disclaimer: I don't own it.

Chapter 21

Looking back

First Person

About a day or two later I walked down the hallway toward the hospital wing. I walked into the wing, making sure to walk past Flint's bed as quickly as possible. I was not going to take any chances of getting either jumped or maimed by him… and end up here… where he can drive me nuts…anyway, I was here to see Draco. I wanted to thank him for what I did, even though he is a crab… I walked up to Draco's bed. He was asleep, his body was finally out of the body bind, but he insisted that he stay in the hospital wing. I rolled my eyes. He loves milking injuries for all they're worth. I sat down in the chair next to his bed. I decided to play a little trick on him, well, just to see what his response would be. "…Draaakie…" I said imitating Claire's voice. I could imitate it so well because of the fact I heard her annoying twit voice more than once a day. "Go away Claire… I'm not in the mood…" Draco said. I snickered, and nudged him. He actually thought I was Claire. Ha! Claire visit him in the hospital wing? Pansy maybe… but my sister? Hell no. She's about as loyal as a drunken southern belle out on a hot Alabama night. "I said go away!" Draco snapped. "Relax Draco… it's only me…" I said in my normal voice. "…What brings you here?" he asked. "…I wanted to thank you… for saving me from Flint…" I said. "All I did was do a simple spell to disarm him." Draco said. "Still… it's the thought that counts…" I said quietly. I made a small smile. "Whatever." Draco said turning away. I sighed. "Just wanted to thank you…" I said. With that, I got up and walked out of the Hospital wing.

It was the weekend, and there were no classes today, so I decided to spend my time in the library. It's better than spending all day in the Slytherin common room where practically everyone hates you… scratch that… everyone hates you. Where there's always the 99.99999999999 chance of getting jumped by a "fellow house mate". Ha! Yeah! Right! Don't make me split a seem from laughing. I walked down the corridor and towards the library. Professor Snape had told me that tonight would be our detention. So I wanted to spend the day somewhere that would make me happy. I began to walk toward the library, and stopped when I saw a group of Slytherins. That wasn't good… Slytherins… in the library… Claire and Pansy especially. No! You took my hiding spot from the world. I sighed, and decided to wander around school grounds. I had already been done with my weekend classes to catch up on first and second year magic, Professor Lupin was the one to help me, since Chelsi was no where to be seen. I wonder where she got to. I shrugged, heading out of the castle, and wandered wherever my feet took me. I often did this on the weekends, unless Sander found me. When he did I would usually go over to the Quidditch field and watch him practice with Harry. He made the house team, as a Chaser. He was pretty good with throwing the quaffle, and catching it.

But today it seemed like he wouldn't find me, which, I must admit, did make me a bit sad. But I guess it was alright being alone, though I hated, no, loathed being alone. Whenever I was alone I would think more about my life and remember things I didn't care to remember, like my time in the orphanage as a child, being made fun of for my differences. My adoption day. The death of my step father, who I actually would call daddy, unlike Mrs. Myles. I always addressed her as Mrs. Myles, nothing more. I found myself walking over to the lake, and decided to sit under the large weeping willow that cast itself over the lake. I loved weeping willows, they looked so elegant and delicate. I sat there, and began to think back on my years, I wasn't sure why, but I suppose it was just something to think about at the time. I told you, I never liked being alone. It usually caused me to think back, which in turn caused me to become depressed because of the fact I didn't have many happy memories in my past.

End chapter 21


	22. 22: Mrs Evermonde and her 3 assisstants

Title: Welcome to my life

By: FallenArchAngel47

Ch 21 reviews

Dear NewPort,

I had just gotten your reviews yesterday and had no time to check my mail today. I had to upload and get off since my dad needed the computer. I would have written you a response… I just didn't get time to do so… so now I will respond to all your reviews…

Sincerely,

Samantha

Dear NewPort/Chansalar,

:clears throat:

I like walking… and I'm too stupid enough to use other words as saunter and such… which I do use every now and again

It's my metaphor… … … and they could be a southern belle before the incident… then someone slipped something in her drink… :shifty eyes:

Yes, they have lives. They're in the library… but she did not know that… and some skip detention…

So… I can dream:shifty eyes:

I swap between first and third… I don't know why I get these moods where I actually _feel _like Tammy… and can write in first person… then other times I don't… and I just use third… and I may use Sander at some point… but not just yet… and Draco I already had planned at a certain point but we're not there yet… and Harry… I dunno…

I never explained what they were doing in the library exactly… they could be meeting secretly with other guys…

Yes… I know that… but I made him stay there so Tammy could be alone…

Happiness comes after dreariness… it's a rollercoaster of emotion. We go happy… sad… happy… sad… happy… sad… etc. But the next few chapters I warn you shall be sad…/…dramatic…/…serious… for once…

Salright… s'allgood…

Sincerely,

Samantha

Ch 20 reviews

Dear NewPort,

…Yes I figured you would say something along those lines… and that is like my favorite saying… and just to let you know… there's a lot of those… the "What was that for!" "I just don't like you…"

Sincerely,

Samantha

Ch 19 Reviews

Dear NewPort,

Yes… yes… Michael Jackson moon-walking across the classroom grabbing his crotch and saying "Ow"

Sincerely,

Samantha

Ch 18 Reviews

Dear Newport,

Yes I know… I take from the book but I'm trying to stop that now… basically I gotta read the chapter… summarize it and add things and so on and so forth… and I rarely leave a cliffhanger without updating the next chapter ASAP

Sincerely,

Samantha

Ch 17 reviews

Dear NewPort,

I forgot I put incerpts… and I don't put them often… only when I feel alone… and … what the hell are you planning to do with all that stuff? Chris hates her for a different reason, which you will all find out later… I'm not saying why but you'll find out… and no… it's not just because he died… and she was his favorite…

Sincerely,

Samantha

Ch 16 reviews

Dear NewPort,

Nooooooooo don't torture poor Draco… and you know what he did… :shifty eyes: yes… moving on…

Sincerely,

Samantha

Ch 15 reviews

Dear NewPort,

And yes I know… and good girl… I will give you chewwy's tomorrow when I see you at school… if you aren't still mad at me… :shifty eyes: God I hope you're still not mad at me while I'm writing this… I'm sorrrrrrrrrrrry… plus I have to give my old chewwys to you since I have 25 low fat chewwys now that I have to eat…and yes I know it was mushy… and as Filch said in the second movie just as Ron and Harry are trying to go to the great hall for the ceremony. "Oh dear we are in trouble."

Sincerely,

Samantha

Dear Readers,

As of now I have no more reviews… so yeah… I'll just… say hi to everyone… happy new year… and hi…

Sincerely,

Fallen.

Chapter 22

Mrs. Evermonde and her 3assistants.

I remember it clearly, like it was yesterday. I remember the exact orphanage on which I was left when I was a child. It was a small house, which used to be a chapel; only they extended it, and added rooms to it. I was only 6 at the time. Very inquisitive, and curious, which was one of my biggest problems, seeing as the number one rule in the orphanage was never to ask questions. Never ask questions, never talk back, and always keep quiet unless spoken to. It was never a problem with me, keeping quiet. I just always seemed to be curious, which was the only time I would talk. To ask questions. That often got me a week in a small cramped closet that had spiders crawling about it. Oh Lord how I hated spiders. Hey, you get yourself locked into a small cramped dark space with nothing but spiders to eat or to keep you company and then tell me you're not terrified of them. Exactly. I mean they bring back horrible memories of being locked in a small closet, what else do you expect? Me to cheer whenever I see a spider? The Woman who ran the orphanage, Mrs. Evermonde… was a horrible woman. She was a very short pudgy woman, the type that you'd find admiring themselves in the mirror thinking they're the most beautiful woman in the world.

Her hair was brown, a dull ugly looking brown, while her beady eyes were black, and often reminded me of an angry doll. She often wore large cotton dresses with floral designs on them; she was fond of the colors lilac and white, and always smelled of cheap perfume. She had an assistant then, well, not just one; she'd had 3 assistants since I'd been there.

The first one, who was with the orphanage from when I was 2-3 was an old woman, whom you would usually find dressed in a delicate looking muumuu. She was very pale, and sickly looking, and was paid lower than she should have been for helping watch the kids. Her name was Mrs. Scipiro. She had black hair, which was streaked with silver and gray, and her eyes were a dark dark brown, that almost looked black, but they weren't frightening. What you saw in them was wisdom from age; like she had known everything since the world had began. She wasn't that bad of a lady actually, she'd often bake ginger snaps, and whenever I found my way into the kitchen would offer me one when I had my teeth. She would often read me bedtime stories, and tuck me in. I think that I was her favorite or something of that sort. Though she did pay attention to many other kids, she often would tell me about her life.

She used to tell me stories about witches and wizards, and how one wicked wizard tried to kill a poor little boy, but died in the process. Voldemort was his name. I didn't know it was real at the time, but she told me that good would always prevail over bad, so I took that to heart. Mrs. Evermonde had gotten angry with her for telling such stories about port-keys and witches, with wizards, and good prevailing over evil. (As you know now, I figured out her tales were actually real) Sadly, the day before she was to be fired, she died sitting next to my bed, a book in her hands. I took the book from her, since it was addressed to me, but I had never found out how to open the thing. I still have it today I think. Why I had such vibrant memories from when I was 2, and 3, I was not sure.

The second woman was a very sweet young woman. She was there from the time I was 4, to the time I was 5. She was in her early 20's possibly, and had bright blonde hair. This woman was very strange, very strange indeed. But I liked her. Her name was Mrs. Black. She never told me her first name though. So I always referred to her as Black, or Black lady ma'am, or plain and simply just Mrs. Black. She's the one who had gotten me to start talking. She loved to bake cookies, and spend time with the kids, but she seemed to have a particular interest in me. Maybe she felt sorry for me, or maybe she just found me more adorable than the other children. Either way I wasn't sure, but either way she seemed to like me more, and either way, I was happy and content.

I remember the first day she came too, it was a steel gray cold morning, and she had walked onto the doorstep just as I had been talking to Mrs. Evermonde. I had been asking her again, for the umpteenth time why my parents had left me here. I always got the same response: Because your mother didn't love you. My mother had dropped me off as a baby, my father, nowhere in sight. Did he even know about me? Mrs. Black had seemed to be listening, and saw my saddened expression; she walked up to us, and introduced herself as the new assistant. Mrs. Evermonde merely nodded, and walked away muttering how children were stupid and how she was hungry. That was when Mrs. Black looked down at me for the first time. She had soft green eyes, which seemed to just smile at me, and her smile was comforting and reassuring. Her long blonde hair had been pulled back in a bun that day, and she picked me up. She smelled of Lavender and Chamomile, the scent made me relax a bit, because it reminded me of a real home. She had been dressed in a large brown overcoat that day, and gray stockings with a navy blue skirt, and a white button up polo shirt. Her shoes were black, and pointy, but held no heel to them.

"I'm sure your mother loves you very much little girl… don't be sad…" she told me. Her voice was soft, and comforting, it almost reminded me of a soft toned instrument. She gave me a comforting hug, which seemed to keep all the bad feelings away, as if she was a force field against negative emotions. She smiled down at me. "My name's Mrs. Black." She spoke. "What's yours?" she asked. "Tamantha…" I said. I looked up at her. She smiled. "Well… I'll call you Tammy from now on." She said. And that was how I got my nickname. Tammy. I had never thought of it before, nor had anyone called me Tammy before. I was usually called "Brat" "Kid" or by my actual name. I had no last name, so I was just Tamantha. Like the other assistant, she too, often told me stories of witchcraft and wizardry, and baked me cookies. But she was more fun to play with than Mrs. Scipiro. Mrs. Black could move about more, and had saved my life on more than one occasion. But weird things always happened when she was around. I never understood it. It had been like magic. (Of course, I know that now.)

I had been crossing the street one-day, to get my favorite blue ball, and a car had come speeding down the street. It seemed as if magic had taken place, because the car, that I had been sure was to hit me, had came to an abrupt halt right in front of me. I lived that time, because Mrs. Black had waved a stick, which later I found to be a wand. I didn't believe her, since Mrs. Evermonde always told me that magic wasn't real, that people who did believe in it were crazy. I didn't want to seem crazy, but it was kind of hard not to believe with Mrs. Black about. No one seemed to notice her strangeness except for me…

Another time I almost died, I almost drowned in the canal out back. I had been sitting under the tree reading a book (I loved books at the time, since I had no friends, my books were my friends) when Tommy Fisher came up behind me and pushed me in the canal. I was blacking out quickly since I didn't know how to swim, I began to sink to the bottom when I felt myself being lifted up from the water, but no one was gripping me. It was like I was flying out of the water, and the last thing I remember seeing before blacking out completely was Mrs. Black and her ever-so-famous stick. Mrs. Evermonde had yelled at me for a good 4 hours that time, calling me every name and insult she could think of, she was going on and on about how stupid I was and how strange I was. How much of a freak I was.

When she started going on about how I was a freak, the weirdest thing happened. She inflated, and flew out of the room, through the patio window. Mrs. Black came in and picked me up, watching her fly out. She narrowed her eyes at her. I suppose Mrs. Black knew that I was a witch then, and that's why she didn't like me being called a freak. I think she was the one who did that, but I'm not entirely sure.

She was the only one I trusted, and wherever she went, you would find me bopping closely behind. She taught me songs she liked, she taught me stories, ones about fairytales, ones about witches and wizards, and she would read to me the newspaper occasionally. It was electronic, or so I thought at the time. It was actually the wizarding paper "_The daily prophet_", and she would read interesting things to me. She told me stories about a magical school, that if I was good, that maybe one day I would get to go to. She told me her experiences at the school, called Hogwarts. That's where I had heard the school from first, but of course I didn't think it true until I was adopted. She told me how she met a handsome man there, whom used to bug her and pick on her, as she did him, until they both fell in love. I believe his name was Cyrus… or something like that… I can't remember exactly… but I remember his last name being Black. That's when I asked her if they were married, and she said yes. She told me about her wedding, which reminded me of something from a fairytale. I loved the stories she told me, if I didn't know any better, I would think she was my mother. But sadly to say, she wasn't.

Whenever I was troubled, she always seemed to calm me, and I always seemed to find comfort in her soft green eyes. I admired them, they weren't like my eyes, but more of a sharper green that mine, but they held compassion, and kindness. Every once in a while, when she would sit by the fire, the compassion and kindness would disappear, and was replaced by sorrow. I didn't understand why she was sad, but she always became sad when she was reading letters. I think they were from Black… the Mr. Black. Whenever she was sad I would always go over and put my small hand on her hand, which was larger than mine. She'd look up at me and smile sadly, and pull me into a hug. She never seemed to cry though, but it always looked like she wanted to during those sad moments of hers. I thought of her as my older sister most of the time, since I knew she was not my mother, but any child, whom was lucky enough to have her for their mother was the luckiest kid in the world in my eyes. She was a wonderful baker, a wonderful cook, a great story teller, a good nurse, she was good at listening to me when I was troubled, and good at wiping the tears away when I cried myself to sleep at night wondering why my parents left me here, I mean, after all, didn't they love me?

It broke my heart the day she left. I woke up one morning, and well… she wasn't there. I walked around the entire building looking for her, but found no trace of her, except for a small silver charm. I kept the necklace; it reminded me of a mother's love, of her, it was a silver heart hanging off of a silver chain. (I don't have it anymore though sadly. Claire stole it from me when I had gotten settled into their house.)

The third assistant, I never liked, she was there the day I had been adopted, and how I loathed her. Her name was Mrs. Carter. She was a very thin woman, with no curve to her at all. She reminded me of a Mrs. Evermonde, only thinner and with pitch-black hair, and pitch black eyes. Her eyes weren't really black, they just seemed that way because of how dark they were. She was always picking on me, and yelling at me. She'd cut my hair unevenly once. Well… not once… she always did that when it was time to cut our hair… I think she liked making one side longer than the other… or making the back of my hair choppy… which is why it's like that now… she used to whack me with a broom when I was being "bad" which was when I wasn't playing with the other kids. When I would play with the other kids… well… they beat me up… stuck gum in my hair… and threw sticks and stones at me. You know that saying, "Sticks and Stones may break my bones but words can never hurt me?" that saying is bullshit. They both hurt like hell. I was called every word imaginable; even curse words by the older ones there. Weird things happened to me… like things would sometimes float if I stared at them long enough, and things would explode if I were angry or upset… The orphanage went through many good clocks because of that… Of course I was blamed for everything, even if I didn't do it. The kids wouldn't even have to taddle on me… Mrs. Carter and Mrs. Evermonde knew… or assumed. It was always me, never any of the other kids. I could never understand why though. They would often beat me for things I didn't do, or stick me in that horrible small broom closet, or give me vigorous hard chores to do. Mrs. Evermonde liked Ms. Carter, which was why I was stuck with them from the time I was 6 to the time I was 8. Then when I was nine the best day of my life happened. I was adopted on July 14…

End chapter 22

………………….hi.


	23. Chapter 23: My adoption day Part 1

Title: Welcome to my life

By: FallenArchAngel47

Dear Readers,

Sorry I have not updated in a while…. But I've been busy… finals were this week week… and I was sick among all this… so as soon as I'm done writing this… I am going to sleep… after watching Eddie Izzard…I've had too much of A tale of two cities… and this proved it…

Dear Summonerofthesilverwolf,

Why would I not agree? o.0? I loves Harry Potter… and never paid too much attention to Chronicles of Narnia… and updating…

Samantha

DearDuzen Broken DreamZ,

Yes… yes it is sad…

Samantha

Dear NewPort,

:chants freakishly with hoodie up and circles a blow fish for no reason:

…I don't know… I honestly don't know… but I assume you're not on your way to GA or in GA right now since you're editing it… good girl… very good… and thank you… and I reviewed your fanfic…

-Your buddah

Samantha

Chapter 23

My adoption day Part 1

: First Person:

I remember this day of my life clearly; it was the best day of my life. I was taken away from Mrs. Evermonde and her assistant, Mrs. Carter. It had been a gray cloudy day, and the sun decided to hide in cowardice from the ominous looking clouds floating above. I was sitting, at age 8 under a large apple tree on the old tattered playground that looked as if it had been here since the civil war. I was engrossed in one of my books, since I had had no friends at that age, and Mrs. Black had taught me to read and write. I didn't go to school like the other kids. I was kept home for some strange reason, but I never questioned why. Remember, it was bad to ask questions. I was flipping through the final pages of "The tale of two cities" It was a book I had found lying about in the orphanage, so I decided to read it, even though a lot of it confused me. But what I did understand from the book… was sad. So far the character Sydney Carton had decided to kill himself in place of one of the main characters, Charles Darnay, because Sydney loved Lucie (Charles' wife.). I heard the bell ring, which meant a couple was here to adopt someone, so I stayed out back. Clearly, as I had been told many times, I wasn't allowed to be adopted by anyone.

Mrs. Evermonde had told me time and time again, to stay put when that bell rang, but every other kid could come running up to possibly be adopted. It did sadden me a bit, but I knew my mother was never coming back, and I would be able to leave this place when I was 18. I sighed flipping to the next page. I paused. I had that sudden urge again. The urge of curiosity, which usually got me in to trouble. I got up, not even realizing what I was doing. It was like my legs had a mind of their own as they walked toward the house. I walked in cautiously, and down the hallway, being careful not to make a sound or be noticed. I scooted into a closet nearby and peaked around the corner. There was a couple standing there. The man was tall, with long tangled black hair, his eyes were also dark, and he stood tall amongst everyone in the room. A woman stood next to him, her hair was a pale brown, which made her hair almost look like dark straw. Her eyes were gray, and she looked amongst the kids, with a smile. "Aww look at these adorable kids dear!" She said. The man made a faint smile. She kneeled in front of them, observing each and every one of their faces as if that would tell them their whole life's story. Mrs. Evermonde stood proudly, puffing out her chest as if she were "the alpha male". ( :snickers: I AM THE ALPHA MALE!) Mrs. Carter stood tall next to her, doing the almost exact same.

"I think I'll have… you!" She said picking up a little girl, with pale blonde curls and bright blue eyes. She reminded me of a perfect china doll, or perhaps Shirley Temple.. Her name was Cindy Heralds. She had a last name when she was dropped off, since she had been about 5 when she came here. Her mother and father couldn't afford her exquisite tastes in expensive toys and other such things, and when she was pissed… well… let's just say it was not pretty. Adult or not… you would fear her. I immediately felt sympathy for the couple, that they had chosen such a spoiled brat, which would most likely run them broke. She'd most likely end up coming back or being dropped off at a different orphanage. I stood there observing the scene; I felt a twinge of jealousy that she was being picked out of all the kids. I mean, even Tommy Fisher, my bully, deserved a home more than her. I sighed quietly and began to turn around. "Why isn't that child in the line up?" The woman who was now holding Cindy asked. I looked up, aware now that I had been careless enough to be seen. Oh was I going to get it. "Oh… she's on the sickly ones we take care of… we didn't want to trouble a wonderful couple like yourself with her hospital bills and other business…" Mrs. Evermonde explained quickly. I tried to stifle a laugh. They would have better luck paying my hospital bills if I had actually been sick, than taking care of Cindy. The couple nodded, and went into Mrs. Evermonde's office to adopt little Cindy. I tried to scuttle off quickly to a closet to hide from Mrs. Carter before she came after me.

Too late. I felt her hand latch on my hair and jerk me toward her. Damn my long hair. "What have we said about showing your face when a person comes to adopt a child?" Mrs. Carter asked sweetly. I held my tounge, in fear of losing my temper and swearing at her. Yes, even at 8 I knew ever swear word that was out there. That was thanks to television and Mrs. Evermonde's mouth though. I looked away in defiance. She jerked my head back again. "What have I said?" she hissed. "To not show my face and stay put where I am… and if I can be seen in plain sight there than move Mrs. Carter ma'am." I spoke through clenched teeth. I tried my best not to sneer at her when I spoke. "Good… but you still haven't learned your lesson…" she contended sweetly. "Come on Tamantha." She said. She began to drag me towards _the closet_. The one I hated, and was always locked in. I began to quiver in fear, which made her pause. She had never done this before. Mrs. Evermonde came out of her office. The couple was leaving and I almost uttered a cry of help, but that would only get me in bigger trouble. Mrs. Evermonde's eyes flicked to me as soon as the couple exited with Cindy. I grimaced, her beady black eyes fixed upon me. She reminded me of Madame Defarge from A tale of two cities. Almost diffidently. Maybe she had a bad past too… I pushed this though away because it made me feel sympathetic toward her, so I ignored it. I needed as much fuel as possible to hate her.

"You… I have a different punishment for you." She said. She pointed to her office. I already knew. The belt. My eyes widened at least 5 times more than normally. I had only gotten the belt at least once a year, and when I did, I hated it. Most of the time they just locked me in the closet for a few days. But I had a feeling that the belt was not going to be all. "I-I'm s-sorry…" I whimpered like a small scared puppy. She kept her hand pointed toward the room. Yes. Madame Defarge… and Mrs. Carter is most diffidently the Vengeance… and the aristocracy… is children… but I… I am obviously Charles Darnay in this situation. The only difference is… I have no Sydney Carton to save me. I gulped and stumbled toward the office, knowing what was coming. Oh but how I was wrong… I had no idea how bad it was just going to be as soon as that door was closed…


	24. Chapter 24: My adoption day Part 2

Title: Welcome to my life

By: FallenArchAngel47

Dear Readers,

…Chronicles of Narnia was cool… I saw it with NewPort Saturday… I recommend the movie highly… But not as much as Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire… :shifty eyes:

-Fallen

Dear NewPort,

I am updating the third chapter… so you shall now read… since you read and review every three chapters… Fwahahahaha…

-Sammy

Dear SlanClaster13,

Did I respond to you in the last chapter? o.0? Or are you a new reviewer::checks: No no you're not… you reviewed Chapter 12… Welcome back my fellow reviewer…You were the friend of Summonerofthesilverwolf right? I think… Gah my memory is horrible… anyway yes I did leave you there… I was too tired to write anymore… so I got off and napped… NOOO DON'T SUE ME FOR THAT::hides under a couch: I don't need lawyers after me… I already have the MIW after me… (MIW- Men in white) and I can't wait to see what happens next, and I am feeling better… wee. I'll need it… I probably failed my Latin final… xX; and figures… that's the class I actually _like_. I am able to update now… which is why I am… :shifty eyes: Yes and thank you for the review.

Sincerely,

Samantha

Dear Duzen Broken DreamZ,

I need to start working on How the Flames of Hell dance again, don't I? … Grr… I want them to put Yu Yu Hakusho on at a decent time… not 5:30am on a Friday night where kids will crash from having to wake up so early from school for the entire week. Grr. Anyway… yes I know I'm not glad at what is going to happen too... wee…

Sincerely,

Samantha

Chapter 24

My adoption day (Part 2)

:First Person:

God… I remember how it was being in the closet after that one beating of a lifetime… I shivered remembering what happened afterwards. I awoke a few hours (I assumed) later, in pitch black, and groped about blindly for the light chord in the air. I found it, and weakly pulled on it. The closet was empty this time, no bugs or anything in it except for spider webs, and cobwebs that were thick, and left my area limited if I didn't want a run in possibly with a spider. There was blood pooling onto the floor, which I felt when I put my hand down to support myself from falling over. It was warm, and gooey in my hand. I lifted my hand up, immediately regretting that I moved for that fact sharp pains were sent down through my body. I yelped quietly and struggled to stand up. My attempts were futile so I gave up and remanded on the floor, crumpled in my own puddle of blood. The dust and dirt and grime from the closet made it all the worse. When I did move, dirt or dust would get into my open flesh wounds that were cause from the beating. She hadn't used just the belt this time, which made moving all the worse.

I wondered what it would be like if I was finally adopted… like… what would it be like to be in a family, where everything was good and fine? Where nothing bad happened and everyone got along. Something like off the Brady Bunch… that was one of America's perfect TV families. I curled up in my melancholy disposition, momentarily forgetting that I was wounded, and cried out. I then heard the orphanage doorbell ring. There was no way I could get out of Ms. Evermonde's office closet's door. I stood up shakily, and fell against the door, leaning my head against it to listen when Mrs. Evermonde would come into the room with the possible couple that would come in to adopt a child. As if on queue, I heard the door open, and footsteps proceeded. I could recognize Mrs. Evermonde's heavyset footsteps on the floor, and 4 other footsteps I didn't recognize. Obviously 1 was a man, and the other a woman. It was now clear to me that I had too much time on my hands. When people walked by I would study the way people walked, and the sounds they made, so I was able to hear when a man was walking, when an adult was walking, when a child, woman or anything was walking. But that was only when I was paying attention to the sounds.

It was hard not to pay attention to their footsteps, seeing as it broke the echoing silence of the closet in which I was trapped within. I heard two children's footsteps, and my heart dropped. They were probably coming to drop the two kids off, instead of get another. I immediately felt sorry for the two kids. I heard the scratch of her office chairs on the floor, and knew they had seated themselves at her desk. My suspicions were corrected when I heard Mrs. Evermonde speak. "What kind of child are you possibly looking for, to adopt sir?" she asked sweetly. "We were looking for a small child, possibly the age 8, maybe 9, around that age for our sons Christopher and Sander to play with… you see they haven't been getting along with most people and well… we thought maybe adding another child to the family that they could possibly get along with that would be great." Spoke the gentle voice of a male, roughly in their late 30's. "Ah, I see, well we have plenty of children here around that age, all of which are friendly and loving just as the next." She said. I could picture her ugly face smiling sweetly at them, as if she was a wonderful woman and that she chose to take in these children out of the kindness of her heart.

"Well… let's go see which child your son seems to like more…" She said pushing the chair out from under her. I could hear the heavy scrape of her chair against the floor, which made me grimace. I heard them exit the room, as my hopes left. I leaned against the door, silently, waiting for them to return possibly. Minutes passed by. They seemed like hours to me. Hours of absolute silence… it nearly drove me made. I was so wrapped up in the silence that I didn't notice the door open, and then returning. I jumped when I heard the scrape of the chairs. "See anyone that you liked little one?" Mrs. Evermonde's gruff female voice said sweetly. "No ma'am…" came a soft child's voice. It sounded more of that of a boy's. It obviously had to be the child named Christopher. I could see the dissatisfied look on Mrs. Evermonde's face at the thought she had failed at selling another brat. I stood there leaned against the door for support. "We're sorry Mrs. Evermonde but there seems to be no child my son seems to take interest in here…" the father's voice spoke. I winced again, feeling the ache in my body and the sting of dirt in my cuts. I paused feeling something crawling up my leg and looked down to see a spider crawling up my leg. My eyes widened immediately as my lip quivered seeing the foreign arachnid on my body. It looked like a baby tarantula was on my leg. Where the hell did that come from? I thrashed around in the small space hoping it would get out of my space only to feel a sharp pain in my leg. I yipped and thrashed about, my eyes squeezed shut, so of course I wouldn't know when the door flung open and until I rammed into the corner of a desk and fell to the floor face first. My eyes opened weakly, and I saw a pair of black work shoes in front of me, in front of Mrs. Evermonde desk. Next to them was a pair of black sandals with high heals that could kill, and a pair of small white sneakers. I coughed, and I knew blood came with that cough. I felt it come up and I felt the warm liquid touch my face.

I saw the chair slide back and I felt someone pick me up gently. "She's the sick one I decided to take in." Mrs. Evermonde spoke quickly. "She always gets like that… they say she suffers from Schizophrenia or something of that sort… she gets freaked so she I have to keep her in the closet to keep her away from the other children. She's dangerous when she's left out alone, so I usually have to keep her in here. It's a sad story really." Mrs. Evermonde said. My eyes flicked up weakly and I saw the face of a male, and I was right. He was roughly in his late 30's. Stubble lined his jaw, and his eyes were a forest colored green, while his hair was black. His eyes were soft and gentle and looked at me worriedly as I lay in his arms like a rag doll. I felt myself being lifted out of the man's arms and into Mrs. Evermonde's arms. She tightened painfully when I was in her arms. I yelped lightly and observed them weakly. The woman with the sandals with heels that could kill was a very beautiful woman. More model type, I'd say. Her hair was a bright blonde color, and naturally crimped from the looks of it. Her eyes were a bright blue color, which only made her look even more beautiful. She was dressed professionally in a business suit outfit. You know, with the button top and matching skirt with stockings. Her legs were crossed, and she had two children in her arms. One was very small, around the age of five with bright blonde hair and bright blue eyes. He was sleeping in her arms, laid against her shoulder, while the other one, a girl with bright blonde hair and bright blue eyes as well sat staring bored-like out the window.

There was another boy standing next to the father of the family. He was tall, and about my age, maybe slightly older, and he had bright blonde hair with blue eyes, like the other two. His eyes flicked to mine… "…Daddy I want her." He said quietly. The father nodded, looking at Mrs. Evermonde. "We'll have her…" he said. There was a dull throbbing in my leg. "S-spider…" I whispered weakly. "What about a Spider sweetie?" the man asked gently as he took me from Mrs. Evermonde's arms and examining me. I pointed to the area where the throbbing came from. It was swollen now and had two bite marks in it. The lines in his face creased with worry. I had never seen this reaction from anyone before, especially when it was a reaction from something I said. "No really you wouldn't want her…" Mrs. Evermonde said. He shook his head. "I'm positive Mrs. Evermonde… now tell me, how much? Money is not a matter here…" he said sitting in the chair holding me against him. I coughed weakly, causing to get some blood on his neatly ironed white business shirt. He didn't seem to care about that, and worriedly wiped the blood away from my mouth. Mrs. Evermonde named a price, which he paid quickly. "Now she'll be given to you within-" before she could finished, the man cut her off. "No. I'm taking her now… she needs to go to the hospital anyway." He said in an urgent tone. "That's illegal." She spoke. "It's also illegal to beat a child to this point. Child abuse. You can be caught and jailed for that." he said. His eyes narrowed dangerously at her, and for the first time in my life. She shut up. "…Very well… you'll have her papers in a few weeks…" she said gruffly getting up from her chair. The man raised with me, and took Christopher by the hand and walking out with both of us, the mother of the family tailing behind us, holding the small boy, and the girl by the hand.

I shortly blacked out in my new foster father's arms.

End chapter 24

Awww! …Sorry hi…


	25. Chapter 25 The one who never shuts up

Disclaimer: Random questions

I like… eggs… do you?

Do we wear the same clothes in heaven that we're buried in?

Okay… like… why do they have warning on coffee that says "Caution Hot."

Nocturnal animals… how the hell did they come up with the word nocturnal for night liver?

'ello…anyway…why is the sky blue?

Teeth… do the dentists get a kick out of torturing their patients like that guy on little shop of horrors?

Okay… who invented the pickle?

Why am I asking you all these questions?

Nooooooo! Too sexy! Is too sexy!… But I must. Why is this not a question? Dunno..

I like…badgers… what about you?

Tweet…the end…or is it?… yay end of this random thing…

Dear Readers,

Okay I am pissed… I cannot find my future planning for this fanfic… I mean I have the original future planning… but I don't have the COMPLETE future planning grr… stupid room that eats things… don't worry… I'll still be writing… and sorry I haven't updated in a while… I've been tired and getting used to my new schedule… and I got so many damn projects… xX; and currently… I don't care if I mess up facts… I just want to currently get book three over and done with… xX;

Fallen

Chapter 25

The one that never shuts up

Days turned into weeks, and weeks into months since Tammy's flash back. Harry and her only grew closer, and Draco grew more bi-polar each day. Today she was seated outside the castle grounds under the willow tree next to the lake again, bundled in a almost four layers of clothing. Jeans, a wife beater, a sweater over that, and a hoodie over her sweater, with a pair of pajama bottoms under a pair of jeans. Harry was in Hogesmade today, while she was there. He went under the invisibility cloak. He got into Hogesmade with the help of the marauder's map, which Fred and George had found somehow. Christmas was nearing, and the days had grown very much colder. She wasn't too fond of it, but it was better than the heat. Her eyes surveyed the snow around me. Tammy's head snapped up, hearing giggling behind her. _What was that? _she couldn't help but think.Her eyes surveyed the premises around her. She turned around, and saw Draco with Claire. They were near another tree, both in a full frontal snogging session. Her eyes traveled away, and she stared deeply at the frozen lakes edge. She felt a twinge of jealousy for some strange reason when she had looked toward them.

She hugged her legs close to her and sighed a bit. "Jealous one aintcha?" came a voice from above. Her head snapped up, and she saw a guy, around her age seated in the tree, two of them actually. One was black, and dressed in a blue jacket, with baggy black jeans, he was hanging lazily off a branch, while the other was dressed in all black, hanging upside down in the branch just above Tammy. He was stick thin, and had a black tear under his right eye. "…Hello…?" Tammy said. The one hanging upside down extended his hand. "Name's Luis Carthage." Tammy took it and shook it. "Tammy…" she stated. "Oh I know. Everyone knows about you." He said. He looked Hispanic, but despite that fact he had a heavy british accent. "Me mate ova there's named Will…doesn't do much but sleep durin the winter unless in class… which even sometimes he does." Luis said. "Oh…" Tammy said. "You be that one goin' out with Harry, bu' engaged ta Draco, aintcha?" Luis asked. "Some Pickle ya got yourself Tam." Luis said. Will remained asleep, snoring lightly hanging off the tree. "How come I've never seen you before…?" Tammy asked. "Oh thas easy… Will an' me are in Ravenclaw… you don't particularly look at the Ravenclaw table, do you?" Luis asked. Tammy shook her head. "Exactly." Luis stated. He hopped down from the tree, landing on his feet. "Besides, I'm a fourth year meself." He said. He sat next to her. "You looked lonely so I thought I'd talk to ya." He continued. There was silence for a while. "Don't mind him… he likes to talk a lot…" Came a familiar voice. Tammy's head snapped up and she saw Chelsi standing under the tree. "Where the-" "Apparated dear." Chelsi said before Tammy could finish.

"Oh…" Tammy said. "No matter how much you want him to shut up, he'll keep talking… I should know… he's my nephew…" Chelsi said sitting down on the grass next to them. "…I do shut up! I just shut up when you were talking!" Luis corrected. "…And you just talked again." Chelsi stated. "I did not." Luis said. "And again." Chelsi corrected. "…You… you…gah! Bloody hell!" Luis exclaimed. Chelsi snickered. "Now now dear, be nice to your aunty." She mocked. Will snickered from the tree; he was awake now, and sitting upright on the branch. "Tammy!" Tammy heard someone call her name, her head snapped up, and she looked around for the possible cause. Harry, Hermione, and Ron were coming up to them. "OooOo! It's the Gryffindor saviors!" Luis spoke. He flapped his arms happily causing Chelsi to blink with a look that clearly said "I wish he wasn't my nephew… or related to me in any possible way." Tammy stood up and Harry ran toward her, and began to catch his breath. "Tammy… I've… been… looking… for… you… everywhere… I… was…. Wondering… Hogesmade… me… now… cloak…?" Harry said through breaths. Tammy paused. "Sure…" Tammy said. He smiled and stood up straight. "Good." He said. "They were just about to round up everyone for the trip to Hogesmade… of course you and I will have to go in the cloak…" Harry said. "Mr. Potter… sneaking around campus in an invisibility cloak?" Chelsi said in a superior tone, giving him a strict look from over the edge of her glasses. Harry froze. "Eh… go ahead." She said, she snickered and stood up, the serious look completely gone now. "I have to bring these two to Snape's office for detention sadly." Chelsi said pointing at Luis and Will, whose faces scrunched up in a fashion that clearly said "Don't make me go!". Chelsi dragged them away, kicking and screaming, leaving Hermione, Harry and Ron. "C'mon, let's go then." Harry said taking her hand and walking into the castle with her, as Ron and Hermione headed off to the group going to Hogesmade.


	26. Chapter 26

Dear Readers,

As I've said before… if you've been reading the updates on my profile, I'm starting to get down to business with this fanfic for one thing, this fanfic will be over soon, but do not fear… there is a sequel peeking around the corner…this chapter will be quick, and summarizing a lot of stuff…and kinda boring… sorry folks…

Chapter 26

Weeks came and went, and with that the flight of the fat lady and the discovery of Sirius Black near the castle somewhere, as did Snape's odd lesson on the werewolf, and Harry's second encounter with the Dementors in his Quidditch game. Harry had found out that Sirius Black was his Godfather, and how he had betrayed his parents. Both Harry and Tammy were taking lessons from Chelsi and Remus on how to fend off a dementor, seeing as the dementors were mainly attracted to them. Harry and Tammy had seem Peter Pettigrew on the Marauder's map, and been caught by Remus Lupin. Tammy and Harry had only grown closer in their relationship.

Today, Harry, Ron, Hermione and Tammy were on their way down the see Hagrid during Buckbeak's last moments. Draco, Crabbe and Goyle were all huddled at the bottom of the hill waiting to watch the execution of Buckbeak. Hermione was set off at this, and stormed down the hill. "You foul loathsome evil little cockroach!" She called as she pointed her wand to Draco's throat. Tammy skidded down the hill, Harry and Ron following. Draco whimpered. "Hermione he's not worth it…" Ron said. "Hermione… Hermione put the wand down…" Tammy told her calmly.

Hermione lowered her wand, and Draco went to get up. She punched him in the nose, causing him to stagger back. "…Nice." Tammy and Ron said in unison. Draco skittered off with Crabbe and Goyle cursing out Hermione with how she was a mudblood and other such things. "That… felt good …" Hermione said. "I could imagine…" Tammy said. Hermione ignored her, as they continued their way down the hill to Hagrid's hut. When they got to the hut, Hagrid was staring out in a melancholy fashion at Buckbeak who sat amongst the pumpkin patch.

"Why don't we just set him free?" Tammy asked, standing next to him and Harry. "Dumbledore would get in trouble too… he's coming down… says he wants to be with me when they…" he trailed off. "…When it happens." He continued. "He's a great man, Dumbledore… great man." Hagrid said, changing the topic from Buckbeak and the upcoming incident to Dumbledore. "We'll stay with you too Hagrid…" Hermione said standing up. "You'll do no such thing!" Hagrid said sternly. "D'you think I want you seeing something like that? No!" He said. "You all just drink your tea and be off…" He continued. "Oh…and before you do… Ron…" he said, walking over to a pot. He opened it and pulled out Scabbers. "Scabbers! You're alive!" Ron exclaimed. "Keep a closer eye on your pet." Hagrid said looking at him as he handed Scabbers to Ron. "I think you owe someone an apology." Came Hermione's voice. "Right. Next time I see Crookshanks, I'll let him know." Ron said looking at Hermione with a smug look. "I mean me!" Hermione corrected him. Suddenly the jar on the table burst in half, and the contents poured out onto the table. "Blimey! What was that!" Hagrid said. Hermione picked up a pebble and examined it. "Ow!" Tammy yelped and she held her head. She turned and looked out the window. Hagrid joined Tammy and Harry at the window, and saw the ministry and executioner coming. "It's late… It's nearly dark. You shouldn't be here…" Hagrid said. "Someone sees you outside the castle this time of night, you'll be in trouble." He continued. "Big trouble, particularly you two." He said looking at Harry and Tammy. There was a knocking on the door. "Be with you in a moment." Hagrid said. "Quick, Quick!" Hagrid whispered as the group huddled to the back door. "Hagrid." Tammy said turning around. "It'll be fine…" she said in a soft comforting voice. "It'll be alright." Added Harry. "Go on! Go on!" Hagrid whispered as he ushered them out. The group snuck out the back door and through the pumpkin patch, as Dumbledore was talking to the ministry, they hid behind a bunch of pumpkins huddled together. A twig snapped behind them. Hermione and them looked behind them. "What?" Ron asked. "I thought I just saw…never mind." She continued. "Let's go!" Harry said. The ducked and ran away and up the hill. The watched from the top of the hill. They saw the executioner's scythe crash down, as a flock of crows flew off. Hermione clung to Ron, sniffling, and Harry put a comforting hand on her shoulder. Tammy looked away and down at the ground sadly. Ron watched sadly, holding Scabbers in his hand. "Ow!" He exclaimed as Scabbers bit him. He dropped him, and Scabbers began to crawl away from him. "He bit me! Scabbers!" He said. He began to chase after Scabbers who was crawling away from him. "Ron." Hermione said. "Ron!" they began to chase after Ron, who was chasing after Scabbers.

End Chapter 26

Yes, I know, it was crappy… but I'm trying to get this fanfic done and over with because I have a lot of good ideas for the sequel. n.n Plus, don't you kinda think this fanfic is a bit long enough? I mean there's at least like maybe 5 more chapters to go… anyways… see ya.

-Fallen.


	27. Chapter 27: Sirius Black

Chapter 27

Sirius Black

"Ron!" Tammy called out chasing after him, trailing behind Harry and Hermione. "Scabbers! Come back!" Ron said talking to his pet rat as he trailed behind him, being careful not to step on his tail when he did gain on him. "Wait!" Harry called out chasing after him. Ron finally caught up with him and picked him up. "Scabbers, you bit me!" he exclaimed, reprimanding the rat. "Harry, you do realize what tree this is…?" Hermione asked. "That's not good. Ron, run!" Harry called out to Ron, who was standing underneath the Whomping willow.

"Harry, Hermione, Tammy Run!" He said pointing behind them. "It's the Grim!" He called out. Harry looked behind him and saw a mangled black dog standing behind them. It jumped over Harry, Hermione and Tammy's heads and ran straight for Ron who whimpered with a fearful look, as he held onto Scabbers. The Grim grabbed Ron by the ankle and began to drag him toward the whomping willow. "Harry! Hermione! Tammy!" He called out as he was dragged toward the base of the tree.

The Grim dragged him under a root, which was a tunnel. "Ron!" Harry called out, on the ground reached out the grab his hand, but it was too late. Hermione dived into the tunnel after him. Tammy and Harry got up, only to be knocked back by the whomping willow branch. "Oh no… this doesn't look good…" Tammy said. "Come on…" Harry said. They ran toward the tree, and began to dodge the swinging branches of the enchanted tree. Harry was hit by one of the branches and fell to the ground, his glasses skidded to an area beside him.

A branch was coming for Tammy, who jumped over it, but she was hit by another branch, which she clung to desperately. She screamed clinging to it helplessly, as another branch tried to slam down on Harry. Harry avoided it, and scrounged around on the floor looking for his glasses. He found them and placed them on his face just as Tammy swung by on the branch, and grabbed him by the shirt.

When the branch hit a certain angle, she threw him into the tunnel under the root, and soon leapt off, sliding into it as well. She fell atop him and winced. "Sorry…" she muttered getting up off him. "Ow…" he muttered. "Where do you think this goes?" Tammy asked. "I have a hunch…" Harry said. "I just hope I'm wrong." He continued as they began to walk the tunnel.

After a few moments of walking, they saw a dim light through a hole. Harry lifted Tammy up and soon pulled himself up afterward. "We're in the shrieking shack…" Tammy said looking around their dark and gloomy surroundings. "Come on." Harry whispered taking her hand and pulling her up the stairs gently. They heard Ron's cries echo throughout the shack, and followed them. They looked into the room and saw him on the floor. "Ron! You're okay!" Harry exclaimed running over to him. Hermione was seated next to Ron. "The dog. Where is it?" Tammy asked. "Harry! Tammy! It's a trap! He's the dog!" Ron said pointing into the corner. "He's an animagus!" Hermione put in. Tammy and Harry turned slowly to look behind him to where Hermione and Ron were pointing. Paw prints lead to the corner, where none other than Sirius Black stood.

"If you want to kill Harry, you'll have to kill us too!" Tammy said standing in front of Harry protectively. "No. Only one will die tonight." Siruis Black spoke. "Then it'll be you!" Harry said pushing Tammy aside lightly and charging at Siruis Black. He grabbed him and threw him to the floor, pointing a wand at his forehead. Sirius chuckled. "Are you going to kill me Harry?" "_Expelliarmus_!" Chelsi yelled as she busted into the room with Remus Lupin at her side. The wand flew out of Harry's hand, and he turned to look at them. "Well, well, Sirius, looking rather ragged, aren't we?" Lupin said, he was holding his wand as well. Chelsi walked over and helped him up. She clung to his arm. "Finally the flesh reflects the madness within." Lupin continued. "Well you'd know all about the madness within, wouldn't you?" Sirius asked, as he stroked Chelsi's head. "I found him." Sirius whispers to Chelsi and Lupin. "Let's kill him!" He whispers. "No! I trusted you!" Tammy shouted looking at Chelsi.

"And all this time… you've been his friends…" she said, she looked from Lupin to Chelsi. "He's a werewolf! That's why he's been missing classes!" Tammy continued, as Hermione nodded in agreement. "How long have you known?" Lupin asked turning to her. "Since Professor Snape assigned the essay." Tammy said looking at Lupin. "Well well well… Hermione you are one of the brightest witches I've met you're age." Lupin said closing in on her. "Enough talk Remus! Come on, let's kill him!" Sirius exclaimed. Chelsi stroked his head gently. "Shh now… shh…" she soothed. "Wait!" Lupin shouted. "I did my waiting!" Sirius shouted. "Twelve years of it! In Azkaban!" He cried hysterically. Chelsi stroked his head gently.

"Shh now… sh… calm… we'll get him…" she soothed. "Very well… kill him." Lupin said. Chelsi held up her wand to Sirius, who took it and pulled away from her gently, planting a kiss on her forehead. "But wait one, more minute… Harry has the right to know why…" Lupin said. "…As does Tammy." Chelsi added. "I know why." Harry interrupted. "You betrayed my parents. You're the reason they're dead!" Harry said. "No, it wasn't him." Chelsi said softly. "Somebody did betray your parents but it was somebody who until quite recently I believed to be dead!" Lupin continued for her. "Who was it then?" Harry demanded. "Peter Pettigrew!" Sirius shouted. "And he's in this room! Right now!" Siruis continued.

"Come out come out Peter!" He called. "Come out come out and play!" he continued. Snape walked through the doorway at this moment. "Expelliarmus!" He called, and the wand flew out of Sirius' hand. "Vengeance is sweet…" Snape said closing in. "How I'd hoped I'd be the one to catch you…" "Serverus-" Lupin said coolly. "I told Dumbledore you were helping a friend ino the castle. Here's the proof." Snape said. "Brilliant, Snape." Lupin said calmly. "Once you put your keen mind to the task and come to the wrong conclusion." Sirius said. "Now if you'll excuse us, Remus and I have some unfinished business to attend to." Snape pointed the wand to Sirius' throat. "Serverus don't be a fool." Chelsi said calmly.

"He can't help it. It's a habit." Sirius said. "Sirius be quiet!" Lupin said. "Be quiet yourself!" Sirius snapped back. "You two are bickering like an old married couple, but than again that should be you and Chelsi shouldn't it…" Snape said to Sirius. Chelsi glowered. "Why don't you run along and play with your chemistry set!" She snapped. "I could do it you know." Snape said pushing the wand further dangerously into Sirius' neck. "But then again, why deny the dementors? They're so longing to see you…" he said narrowing his eyes at him. "Do I detect a flicker of fear?" He continued as a quick look of fear flashed along Sirius' face. "A dementors kiss. One can only imagine what that must be like to endure." Snape continued.

"It's said to be nearly unbearable to witness. Bit I'll do my best." Snape continued. "Serverus please…" Chelsi begged. Harry reached around Tammy's side and slowly began to pull her wand from her pocket, unnoticed. "After you." Snape said. Harry pointed the wand at Siruis, and then at the last minute flicked it to Snape. "Expelliarumus!" He shouted. Snape flew back and went unconscious hitting a wall, as a bunch of stuff collapsed on him. "Harry! What did you just do?" Ron gasped. "You attacked a teacher!" Hermione said. "Tell me about Peter Pettigrew." Harry said pointing the wand at Lupin and Sirius. "He was at school with us. We thought he was our friend!" Chelsi said. "No. Pettigrew's dead. You killed him!" He said pointing at Sirius. "No he didn't!" Chelsi pleaded. "No he didn't! I thought so too, until you mentioned Pettigrew on the map!" Lupin said standing in front of the wand that had been pointed at Sirius. "The map was lying then." Harry said.

"The map never lies!" Sirius shouted. "Pettigrew's alive and he's right there!" Sirius shouted pointing at what seemed to be Ron. "Me! He's mental!" Ron exclaimed. "Not you! Your rat!" Sirius shouted. "Scabbers has been in my family for—" "Twelve years?" Sirius interrupted him. "Curiously long life for a common garden rat!" He continued. "He's missing a toe, isn't he!" He continued walking toward him. "So what!" Ron asked. "All they could find of Pettigrew was his—" Tammy began. "Finger!" Sirius finished off. "The dirty coward cut it off so everyone would think he was dead!" Sirius said. "And then he transformed into a rat!" Chelsi said. "Show me." Harry demanded. Sirius snatched Scabbers from Ron. "What are you trying to do to him?" he asked, panicked. Sirius pried him away and held him in the air, holding now Lupin's wand to the rat. "Scabbers!" Ron called.

"Leave him alone! Get off him! What are you doing!" Scabbers squeaked and wriggled in Sirius' grip. He dropped him on the piano and pointed the wand at him. Scabbers began to skitter away and across the piano. Scabbers ran across the room, and tried to jump through a hole, but Sirius caught him there. He began to turn into an repulsive looking human, that resembled a large rat. Remus and Sirius pulled him out of the hole, and he covered his face and looked around skittishly. "Remus…" he said. "Sirius…My old friends!" He exclaimed making an innocent smile at them. He tried to make a run for the door but Lupin and Siruis shoved him back. "Harry! Look at you. You look so much like your father…" he said seeing Harry.

"Like James. We were the best of friends—" Peter said. "How dare you speak to Harry!" Siruis shouted. "How dare you talk about James in front of him!" He shouted chasing him away from Harry. He spotted Tammy. "Tammy! Sweet child! You look just like your moth-" "Don't you dare talk to her either." Chelsi growled lowly crossing her arms and standing in front of her. "You sold James and Lily to Voldemort!" Lupin said as he cornered Peter on the other side, pointing his wand at him as well. "I didn't mean to!" He whined. "The dark Lord. You have no idea the weapons he possesses!" He said quickly, making an excuse for what he had done. "Ask yourself, Siruis! What would you have done?" He asked turning to him. "I would have died!" Sirius shouted. "I would have died rather than betray my friends!" He shouted.

He ducked underneath the piano and ran to Harry. "Harry! James wouldn't want me killed. Your dad would have spared me! He would have shown me mercy!" He said clinging to him. Siruis pulled him away. "You should have realized if Voldemort didn't kill you, we would. Together!" Siruis shouted. "No!" Harry shouted. "Harry, this man…" Lupin began. "I know what he is." Harry said. "But we'll take him to the castle." Harry said. A look of relief spread across Peter's face. "Bless you boy, bless you…" he said sinking to his knees and hugging Harry's legs.

"Get off! I said we'd take you to the castle. After that, the dementors can have you." He said looking down at him. Peter began to cower on the floor. They gathered everyone and began to drag Ron down the corridor again. "Sorry about the bite…I reckon that twinges a bit…" Sirius apologized to Ron. "A bit? A bit? You almost tore my leg off!" Ron exclaimed. "I was going for the rat." Sirius said. Chelsi was on the other side of him, carrying Ron. "Normally I have a very sweet disposition as a dog. More than once, James suggested that I make the change permanent." He said with a small chuckle. "Remember that time he gave you a box of dog biscuits for Christmas?" Chelsi asked, making a small giggle at the memory. "Yes… but the tail I can live with, but the fleas… they're murder." He said.

They dragged him out of the tunnel, and everyone made it out. Sirius wondered off, and looked at the castle. Chelsi was next to him. Harry and Tammy made their way over. "It's beautiful isn't it? Sirius asked, looking off at the castle. "I'll never forget the first time I walked through those doors…" he whispered. "It'll be nice to do it again as a free man…" he said. He closed his eyes for a moment and reminisced. He opened his eyes again, and this time turned to Tammy. "I'm sorry… I don't believe we've been formally introduced Ms. Myles…" he said. "Siruis Black… you're godfather as well as Harry's…" he said. He shook her hand gently. "Wh-what?" she asked.

"Well I am… seeing as Chelsi's your godmother…" He said. Chelsi hit him lightly. "You weren't supposed to tell her that yet!" She exclaimed. "You mean you haven't already?" He asked. She shook her head, and he rolled his eyes. "I suppose we're both your godparents…" He said looking at Harry and then at Tammy. Harry had taken to holding Tammy's hand, and a faint smile spread across Siruis' face. "I see we gots puppy love here." He said. He made a small laugh and ruffled both their hair. He looked back at the castle. They turned to look at the scene behind him, where Peter was now begging Ron to save him from the torture that lie ahead.

He stared off into the distance. "…I can understand… if you choose to stay with your aunt and uncle…but if you ever wanted a different home…" he trailed off. "…Can I come live with you?" Harry asked. "It's just a thought. I can understand if you don't want to…" He said. "Harry!" hermione called out. She pointed at Professor Lupin who was staring at the full moon.

End Chapter 27


	28. Chapter 28: Expecto Patronum

Dear Readers,

I profusely apologize I haven't updated in months. My sophomore year of high school is like KILLING ME. I hate it. Anyway, hopefully I'll have this updated today… and hopefully people will read. I also want you all to know that I do update on my fan fiction profile to let people know what's happening, or why I've disappeared. Questions? Comments? Suggestions? Email me. I'm at AOL, with X7xSchizox7X

Disclaimer: Nope, I don't own it.

Chapter 28

Expecto Patronum

As Professor Lupin began to stare at the bright silver object at the sky; the moon; his enemy, He began to transform into what he feared most: A werewolf. Sirius hurried over. "Remus my old friend! This heart that beats is stronger than this. Don't let it overcome you!" he shouted, he gripped onto Professor Lupin's shoulders as he began to transform. Within seconds the horrendous sight had been completed. Remus was a werewolf. He was about to attack Sirius when Harry threw a rock at the back of his head. His former teacher turned slowly, bearing his fangs in both Harry and Tammy's direction. "I don't think that was a smart move…" Ron whispered. "I rather agree…" Tammy whispered. Professor Lupin moved in closer, until Sirius in dog form attacked him from behind. Together, they toppled down the hill together. Harry quickly followed; Tammy in hot pursuit of the group.

They toppled into a clearing soon, Remus went in for the kill, as Sirius turned back into a human, too weak to stay in his dog form. There was the sound of howling, the werewolf looked up and toward the direction of the sound. Chelsi stood, her high heel raised. "Remus or no Remus, I lost Sirius once I am not going to lose him again." She said in a grave tone. She stalked across the ground that separate the two and approached the giant werewolf and looked him directly in the eyes. He leapt for her, and she hit him square between the eyes with the heel of her shoe. Doing so, she dropped the shoe and began to run away. Remus stood for a moment, befuddled, but then followed in hot pursuit of his new target. Tammy drew in a quick breath watching her godmother. Harry ran, leaving her side to join Sirius'. Tammy ran over quickly after, and kneeled down next to her godfather.

"Come on Sirius, get up…" Harry pleaded. "Sirius you can't leave us like this…" Tammy beseeched quietly. The air grew chilling, and a shiver of freezing cold ran down their spines. Tammy looked up as a flood of dementors entered the clearing. "Harry…" she whispered quietly. He looked up and saw the dementors entering slowly. They slowly began to suck the happiness from each person, including Sirius. Harry attempted to ward them off with the spell _Expecto Patronum. _Tammy held onto Sirius, trying to ward off any dementors headed for him, continually shouting the same spell as Harry. She shook her wand furiously shouting the spell, until all happy thoughts were gone. Harry was slowly blacking out, and Tammy's vision was fading, but as their vision faded, they saw two figures standing at the end of the lake, who looked seemingly familiar… until the world went black.


	29. Chapter 29 Dear mom and Dad

Title: Welcome to my life

Dear Readers,

This is going to be the last chapter of this fanfic. I'm prewarning you it will be shitty. But you know what? Keep faith! THERE IS A SEQUEL! I'm trying to get this over and down with so I can finally start the sequel where I CONTROL THE STUFF! Cuz I'm not gonna be going by the book very much in the next sequel, keep an eye out, okay? It should be better than this piece of crap and this actually is the first fanfic I've ever finished… anyway …enjoy no matter how shitty.

Chapter 29

Dear Mother and father

Dear Mother and father,

I'm probably sure that you'll probably get tired of these letters, especially since once I give them to you, but I'd like to recap what happened. Just so you know when I find you one day. I know you gave me up and everything, but… well it's not your fault. You probably couldn't afford to take care of me, something like that. But this school year was my first year at Hogwarts School of witchcraft and wizardry. It was eventful, and you'll never guess who I met! I'm friends with, er… well, rather dating Harry Potter. I know it's unbelievable. He's really sweet, but I feel bad for him… but I do relate to him a lot. We both don't have parents. The only difference is that his are dead, and you both just gave me up. Towards the end of the school year I went back in time and I saved a hippogriff, and my godfather Sirius Black. I want to know though, why they won't tell me anything about you or any of that stuff. But as soon as I get to know more about you I promise I'll give you the book I've been making of my stuff and life. I love you dad, mom… and I can't wait to go back to Hogwarts and make you both even more proud.

Love,

Tamantha Myles

Sorry readers...

Well be happy! The sequel is up and running. It's titled "Paralyzed" go, enjoy!


End file.
